


Como si fuera nuestro hijo (Parent - Wolfstar)

by Nonimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, Parenthood, Parentwolfstar, Romance, SiriusxRemus - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: James y Lily murieron, quedando el pequeño Harry a cargo de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, quienes en algún momento se amaron, pero por desconfianzas, hoy están separados.Juntos criaran a Harry como si fuera su hijo, mientras tratan de volver a su antiguo amor.Viñetas de la vida de Sirius Black - Remus Lupin - Harry PotterWolfstarParentSirirus Black x Remus LupinDrama, comedia y Romance





	1. 31 de Oct. 1981

Remus Lupin esa noche no podía dormir, pese a que estaba muy cansado, ya que sólo habían pasados dos días desde la última luna.

Sus manos temblaban mientras bebía lentamente una taza de chocolate caliente, ni siquiera eso lograba calmarlo, sentía algo dentro de él que lo mantenía intranquilo, un miedo que a cada segundo se incrementaba, tanta fue su preocupación que decidió enviarle una carta al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Pasaron las horas y aún no había respuesta, intentaba calmarse que sólo era producto de la noche de Halloween o sus miedos injustificados, ya pronto lograría conciliar el sueño y al otro día de seguro encontraría la lechuza de Albus, explicando que no ha pasado nada y que la orden sigue manteniendo a Voldemort bajo control.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió fuertes golpes en su puerta, él no esperaba visitas y menos a estas horas, de inmediato tomo su varita y calmó su respiración, esperando que tocaran otra vez

 _–_ _Moony!!Moony!!_ – Su corazón revolotea aún más, desde hacía más de un año que nadie lo llamaba así y menos la persona que estaba tras su puerta, no podía ser verdad, quizás sólo era un engaño del señor tenebroso, lo que incrementó mucho más sus miedos, sólo algunos miembros de la orden sabían su actual ubicación.

 _–_ _Lupin, somos nosotros –_ Escucho las voces de la profesora Mcgonagall, seguida del profesor Dumbledore.

Rápidamente fue a la puerta sin bajar su varita, al abrir sintió un mareo  y sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin parar.

Frente a su humilde casa en medio de un apartado bosque al norte de Inglaterra, estaban sus antiguos profesores demacrados y más viejos que nunca, el ministro de magia y en medio de ellos estaba su ex amor, Sirius Orion Black, quien entre sus brazos mantenía apretado un pequeño bulto, estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban rojos, su ropa estaba manchada con sangre y barro.

No hubo palabras y de inmediato los invitó a pasar a su hogar, preparando rápidamente unas tazas de té caliente, nadie hablaba, sólo se lograban sentir la tensión en el aire, no bastó mucho para que Albus rompiera el silencio.

 _– James y Lily Potter han muerto_ – Remus sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, practimente se tuvo que afirmar de la mesa más cercana para no caer de rodillas.

 _–Los han asesinado –_ Sirius escupió las palabras llenas de furia – _Moony, Peter los traicionó, esa rata era un mortífago, vendió a sus amigos a Voldemort –_ en esos momentos Sirius se quebró y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

 _–_ _No puede ser verdad, ¿esto es una broma no?. Ha, claro que no lo es –_ Remus se pasaba las manos por el cabello absolutamente nervioso, furioso y triste – _¿Alguien podría explicarme qué diablos pasó?_

Peter había sido nombrado guardián del secreto más grande de los Potter, su ubicación, bajo el encantamiento Fidelio. Pero nadie sospechaba que él en realidad trabajaba para el señor oscuro, esa noche del 31 de octubre de 1981 reveló toda la información y no bastó mucho para que Lord Voldemort se hiciera presente en el valle de Godric. Sin reparos mató a James, a Lily le ofreció salvarse, pero su amor y dedicación por su hijo fue mucho más fuerte, logrando realizar un sacrificio protector sobre su pequeño Harry.

Sirius sospechó que algo no andaba bien cuando no encontró a Peter en su guarida, de inmediato acudió a la casa de los Potter encontrándose con sus amigos muertos, y en medio al pequeño Harry llorando sin consuelo con una extraña marca en la frente.

Salió furioso del lugar, enfrentándose cara a cara con la rata de Pettigrew, quien de inmediato comenzó una pelea, Sirius por poco se da por perdido, cuando distintos miembros de la orden del Fénix llegaron al lugar, gracias al oportuno aviso de Bathilda Bagshot. Pettigrew fue juzgado de alta traición y de inmediato se le llevó a Azkaban, sentenciando a una vida eterna en aquella cárcel.

Cuando las cosas lograron calmarse, debían hacer algo con Harry. Dumbledore de inmediato mencionó a la hermana muggle de Lily, después de todo el encantamiento protector debiese haber caído sobre ella, pero Sirius se opuso rotundamente, si bien Voldemort había muerto esa noche, sus seguidos seguían en pie y después de todo, el era su padrino y legítimo tutor.

La señora Bathilda se acercó a mencionarle que Lily había conversado unos pocos días atrás, indicando que si algo les llegaba a suceder, debían buscar su testamento. Albus logró contactar al ministro de magia y ante la emergencia, rápidamente lograron acceder al documento dejado por los Potter.

Estos dejaban la total custodia a Sirius Orion Black y una enorme fortuna en el banco de Gringotts a su hijo. Pero en un apartado, Lily explicita que la custodia de su hijo sería compartida con Remus John Lupin, dejando a su vez una carta que sólo Remus podría abrir, donde indicaba las razones de su decisión.

Minerva le extendió la carta a Remus, quien muy nervioso tomo un sobre blanco. Al tomarlo suavemente la carta comenzó a formar un texto _“¿Por qué habría de asustar un sombrero?_ Lupin emitió una carcajada al darse cuenta de la referencia a un hermoso libro muggle del que tanta veces había comentado con su amiga. Todos lo  miraron extrañado, el sólo mencionó que era una estúpida cosa de muggles.

Remus busco un lápiz y ante la mirada de todos, hizo un extraño dibujo, acto seguido la carta se abrió sola.

_Si están leyendo esto es porque con James ya no estamos presentes, cuando lo lamento mi pequeño Harry._

_Como todos sabrán Black eres el tutor de mi hijo, aunque créeme aún dudo de tu madurez. Pero, en fin, esta carta no va para ti, es para mi mejor y más grande amigo Remus. Cariño, sé que últimamente todos han dudado de ti, el imbécil de Black cree que eres un espía y te perdió, pero yo nunca he desconfiado de ti ni por un segundo, creo que las cartas que nos hemos enviado son testigos de esto._

_Pero no es sólo eso querido, he estado estudiando y mucho, logrando cambiar el encantamiento del sacrificio protector, como bien ya debes saber, sería mi hermana Petunia la protección de mi hijo, pero tiempos oscuros se acercan y un muggle no lograra frenarlo, es por esto que lo logre ante todo pronóstico, se como hacerlo y si mi pequeño está en tu hogar estará a salvo, tu eres su guardián._

_Desde ahora, con Black son ambos tutores por igual del pequeño Harry James Potter. No les diré que lo cuiden o lo quieran, porque sé que desde que nació él ocupa un pedazo importante en el corazón de ambos._

_Sean fuertes, nunca se sabe cuando la magia oscura se hará notar._

_Un fuerte abrazo merodeadores. Los amos y les aseguro que James mucho más._

_Con cariño, Lily._

Todos en la habitación quedaron perplejos ante la carta y las palabras de la muchacha. Nadie dudaba de lo dicho por Lily, después de todo era la mejor bruja de su generación. Lupin y Black, no se hablaban, aún les tocaba asimilar como en una noche habían perdido a sus mejores amigos, pero habían ganado a un pequeño de cabellos desordenados.

Acto seguido el ministro explicó que todo estaba en orden y que, bajo toda ley mágica, desde ese momento ambos hombres eran los guardianes y tutores de Harry Potter, luego de eso se retiró del lugar en compañía de los profesores de Hogwarts.

Lupin no lograba mirar a Black a los ojos, estaba tan triste y confundido con todo lo vivido en la última hora, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_– Moony –_

_–_ _Lupin, Black. Para ti soy Lupin –_ las palabras le perforaron el corazón a Sirius, quien más que nunca necesitaba un abrazo del castaño.

_– Necesitamos hablar, Moo..Perdón. Lupin, necesitamos hablar –_

_–_ _No Black. Necesitábamos hablar hace meses, no hoy. Tenemos que hacernos la idea de cuidar al pequeño Harry, pero entre nosotros no hay nada Black, ni siquiera amistad –_ Remus estaba moviendo rápidamente sus ojos para no llorar.

 _– Creo que ya has pasado suficiente por esta noche, yo cuidaré a Harry. Te dejaré ropa limpia para que te des un baño y puedes dormir en el sillón –_ acto seguido, Lupin tomo suavemente en sus brazos a Harry, con un encantamiento accio le entrego unas prendas de vestir y luego dejó rápidamente la habitación, dejando a Sirius sin palabras.

Harry despertó con un fuerte llanto, de inmediato Lupin lo acunó entre sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente. A continuación, le dio una leche que ya tenía preparada y le comenzó a cantar un suave nana, para que se durmiera nuevamente. Black desde el otro lado de puerta escuchaba todo y sólo podía llorar en silencio por sus amigos muertos, por su ahijado huérfano y por su gran amor perdido.


	2. Primer día de convivencia

Sirius rápidamente se fue a dormir al sillón nuevamente, sabía que en caso de conciliar el sueño sólo tendría pesadillas con lo que acababa de pasar, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Remus estaba triste, no podía dormir en absoluto y en nada ayudaba que el pequeño Harry comenzara a llorar cada cinco minutos, al parecer el pequeño se daba cuenta que no estaba con sus padres ni tampoco en casa.  No ayudaba en nada que la luna hubiera ocurrido hace tan pocas noches, ya que aún se encontraba sumamente adolorido, su cuerpo clamaba descanso, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar, desde ahora estaría unido a Sirius para siempre, tendría que hacer de tripas corazón para poder convivir con la persona que más daño le había hecho.

Esa noche fue muy triste para todo el mundo mágico, si bien por un lado se hablaba de la muerte del señor tenebroso, por otro, todos lloraban la muerte de los Potters, grandes magos y personas, que habían muerto de la forma más horrible, tan jóvenes y no sólo eso, también dejando huérfano al pequeño Harry Potter, a quien ya llamaban “el niño que sobrevivió”.

 _–_   _Rems te vez fatal –_ le dijo Sirius desde el marco de la puerta, mientras intentaba dar su típica sonrisa, a Remus de inmediato le recordó sus conversaciones cuando convivían en Hogwarts.

 _–_ _Cállate Black y deja de molestar, mira que eres sumamente mal recibido en MI casa_ , _solo te acepto por mi pequeño Harry. Porque si estuviera en mis manos, te expulso inmediatamente, ya que por si no lo sabías te detesto, incluso creo que me llegas a dar ¿asco? Hummm no, más bien creo que ni siquiera mereces que sienta alguna cosa por ti –_ A Sirius se le paró el corazón, él sabía perfectamente lo que el hombre lobo pensaba, pero era muy distinto pensarlo a que te lo dijeran directamente en la cara, sintió sus manos temblar, sentía ganas de ponerse a llorar nuevamente, intento suprimir su dolor, pero algunas lágrimas se escaparon. Lupin lo miro alzando una ceja y luego le dio una sonrisa torcida, para acercarse a él -  _Apestas a tabaco. Ahora está prohibido, ya que al niño le puede hacer mal. Y por cierto ve a darte una ducha, hueles a perro mojado –_ sin decir más, Remus salió de la habitación, dejando a Sirius sin saber que hacer y a Harry durmiendo plácidamente, quien recién en el amanecer había logrado dormirse.

El resto del día fue bastante tenso, no se cruzaron palabra durante el resto del día, siendo realmente incómodo para ambos hombres. Harry por su lado, parecía acostumbrarse a la presencia de sus tios, ya no lloraba tanto y de vez en cuando les dedicaba muecas realmente tiernas.

Sirius estaba al borde del colapso, nunca pensó en estar de esa forma con Remus. Realmente se lo merecía por lo idiota que había sido, pero por lo general el lobo siempre le perdonaba o al menos le dejaba hablar, sin embargo en esta oportunidad habían pasado meses sin que cruzaran palabras, hasta hace una noche ni siquiera sabía donde su ex novio vivía, pues después de la fatídica noche, donde de su boca salieron las peores palabras el había desaparecido para siempre, estaba seguro que si no hubiera ocurrido un evento de tal magnitud como la muerte de los Potters, ellos no estarían juntos, sus buenos amigos James y Lily hasta muertos le estaban ayudando a dejar de ser tan imbécil, no se daría por vencido tan pronto con el amor de su vida.

 

Remus se encontraba leyendo un libro desde hace más de dos horas, en realidad no siquiera estaba tomando atención de lo que leía, pero era la única forma que tenía de ignorar a Sirius, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de cacharro abandonado, técnica que hace un tiempo funcionaba, pero que en estos momentos sólo le producían unas enormes ganas de gritarle lo patético que se veía.

Sin embargo, él no podía negar que le enternecía enormemente ver como Black le hacía morisqueta a Harry, quien balbuceaba y arrugaba la nariz al sonreír, era una escena que le entibiaba el alma, le daban ganas de unirse al jugueteo, olvidar todo y ser una familia como tal.

Una lágrima corrió sin autorización, la cual no pareció inadvertida por el animago, quien de inmediato extendió su mano para limpiar la cara de Remus.

 _–_   _No me toques –_ le siseo Lupin indignado, lo que realmente estaba sintiendo era enojo con él mismo, pues sabía que, si recibía algo de cariño por Black, se terminaría derrumbando y llorando todo lo que se había prohibido después de la ruptura.

 _–_   _Sabes que Remus, si te diré Remus porque así te llamas y nadie me puede prohibir decirte de esa forma, deja de comportarte como un crío y conversemos como los dos hombres adultos que somos, porque créeme el único inútil, idiota e inmaduro eres tú –_ así fue como Sirius no aguanto más y termino diciendo todo lo que pensaba, siendo sinceros, era la peor forma de buscar una reconciliación. Remus sólo abrió más los ojos ante las palabras dichas.

  * _¿Ahora quieres hablar? Sabes que no me extraña, porque nuestra relación siempre fue así, tu mandaban y yo aceptaba, que idiota más grande fui. Pero no Black, ya no aguante más porque no sabes lo que pase después que tú, la persona que más amé y en quien deposite toda mi confianza, nunca confió en mi –_



_–_   _Moony, yo sé que la cague, pero por favor dame una oportunidad para explicarte-_

 _–_   _Cállate, no digas nada. Vete a la mismísima mierda Black, estás igual de podrido que toda tu familia, sólo fingiste ser quien no eras, porque eres igual de cruel que todos lo que llevan tu apellido, eres igual a tu madre –_

 _–_   _Mientes…yo…no…soy…yo no soy como ellos –_ Sirius dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. A Remus le dio un tanto de cargo de conciencia, pues sabía lo delicado que era el tema en Sirius, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada, sólo quería verlo sufrir. – _No tienes corazón Black, nunca podrás amar a nadie porque sólo te amas a ti mismo, morirás sólo y triste, porque cuando Harry crezca se dará cuenta de la mierda de persona que eres y te abandonará, como todos lo que te rodean –_

 _–_   _Eres cruel Mooony –_

 _–_   _El cruel fuiste tú, ahora cuida a tu ahijado porque me siento asfixiado en este lugar. No me esperes despierto porque iré a follar hasta el amanecer –_ sin decir más Remus salió corriendo de su casa, las lágrimas de inmediato comenzaron a caer, como le dolía recordar el pasado, como le dolía ver herido al amor de su vida. Cuantas veces deseo verlo retorciéndose de dolor, pero no le satisfacía para nada, cada lágrima de su amor, porque aún no amaba, para él era como una tortura.

Sirius cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras lloraba de forma silenciosa para no espantar a Harry quien le miraba con sus enormes ojos del mismo color de los de Lily. Luego lo abrazo y le acarició los cabellos, de alguna forma le calmaba saber que tenía que estar bien para el pequeño.

Esa tarde Black y mini Potter se divirtieron, aunque el mayor en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en Remus, no sabía con que cara mirarlo cuando regresara, además tenían que arreglarse de alguna forma, les quedaban años viviendo juntos, no llevaban ni un día y ya habían hecho un gran escándalo.

Remus por su parte sólo se adentro en el bosque, su plan era pensar y calmarse, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y disculparse con Sirius, después de todo si se había comportado como un crío.

Se sentó bajo un gran árbol, cuando comenzó a divagar en el pasado, en esa noche que su amor de años lo decepcionó.

_ Inicio Flashback _

_–_   _Moony júrame que no eres un traidor –_ dijo Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía que pensar, pues todo indicaba que el amor de su vida los estaba intercambiando por la promesa de derechos para los hombres lobo, una opción realmente tentadora.

 _–_   _Padfoot te lo juro, yo jamás podría –_ le respondió Remus, también llorando de forma frenética.

  * _¡Mientes! ¡Se hombre y dímelo a la cara! –_



  * _¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto amor? Como puedes desconfiar de mi… lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de ti –_



_–_   _Remus lo intenté, pero eres tú. Estoy realmente seguro… no puedo seguir con un traidor, yo soy fiel a mis convicciones, no me vendería por un par de promesas –_

 _–_   _Eres un imbécil –_ Dijo Lupin dándole una bofetada.

 _–_   _Vete de mi casa, esto acaba acá traidor –_

 _–_   _No me abandones…noooooo - mientras rogaba de rodillas, veía como su novio le daba la espalda y salía de la habitación._

Como siempre había tenido miedo de que Sirius se aburriera de él, había comprado una pequeña cabaña en un alejado bosque, de forma que esa noche tenía donde ir, desapareciendo en minutos de la vida de todos sus amigos y su viejo amor.

Esa noche se permitió llorar y gritar, fue atacado por sus más oscuros pensamientos, sólo volvió a la realidad cuando el dolor le estaba matando, al darse cuenta su muñeca izquierda estaba abierta y la sangre salpicaba, de inmediato el olor lo comenzó a marear, por unos segundos pensó en abrirse aún más las venas, pero algo dentro de él le obligo a realizar un hechizo y salvarse, quizás el lobo aún no quería morir.

Nunca más se permitió derramar lágrimas, Sirius no se merecía que él llorara.  Por las noches apenas dormía, cada luna llena le afectaba más, su lobo al comienzo se hacía más daño, como si de alguna forma se estuviera castigando por haber intentado acabar con la vida de ambos.

Tuvo que buscar una alternativa para su transformación o unas de esas noches se terminaría matando.

No hablaba con nadie y apenas dormía por las noches, cada vez que conciliaba el sueño se repetía la escena en que Sirius le abandonaba. Había adquirido la extraña costumbre de hablar con sus plantas u objetos, lo único que lo tenía mediamente cuerdo eran las cartas que se enviaba con Lily, la única que aún creía en él.

Pese a todo el odio que en realidad no era más que decepción que sentía por Sirius, nunca le pregunto nada a Lily, es más, le pidió expresamente que jamás le hablara de él y mucho menos le dijera donde estaba, de ocurrir desaparecería de tal forma que nunca más nadie le volvería a ver ni un pelo.

_ Fin del flashback _

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo repitiendo las escenas en que le abandonaban y su intento de suicidio, pero cuando volvió a la realidad, ya estaba oscuro y él absolutamente empapado por la lluvia, mientras acariciaba la gruesa cicatriz de su muñeca, la que día a día le recordaba lo cobarde que era.

Sirius ni siquiera pensó en intentar dormir, necesitaba hablar con Remus, si algo había aprendido en estos meses, es que dejar conversaciones para después puede acabar en grandes problemas. Se sentó en el sillón a leer el libro muggle que había dejado su ex novio, Harry por su parte dormía plácidamente en una cuna improvisada.

Cada minuto se ponía más nervioso, porque afuera se desataba una fuerte tormenta eléctrica y estaba más que preocupado por Remus.

El antiguo Black estaría muerto de los celos por las ultimas palabras del castaño, pero el de ahora ni siquiera se sentía con el derecho de sentir algo así, sólo estaba preocupado y no podría pegar los ojos hasta verlo volver sano y salvo, independiente si se hubiera follado a todos los hombres del caldero chorreante.

Un fuerte golpe le hizo dar un salto, dejando entrar a Remus sumamente mojado, de inmediato se levantó mientras con un accio traía un par de toallas para ayudar a secarlo.

 _–_   _Perdón Padfoot soy un imbécil, nunca merecí a alguien tan brillante como tú –_

 _–_   _Diablos Moony estas frío, ven vamos a la bañera –_

Lupin no protestó y siguió al mayor, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer, como si se hubieran acumulado todos los meses que se prohibió llorar.

Sirius algo incómodo le ayudo a sacarse toda la ropa empapada, mientras con un hechizo ya tenía el agua de la bañera a una temperatura agradable y llena de burbujas, se le partió el corazón al ver el cuerpo de Remus, estaba sumamente delgado, haciendo notas sus costillas y además tenía muchísimas nuevas cicatrices y aún había vestigios de la última transformación, cardenales por distintas partes, inclusive algunos cortes por su espalda.

No dijo nada e hizo que Remus entrara a la bañera, para luego intentar calmarlo, pues no dejaba de llorar.

 _– ¿Sirius, esto es un sueño verdad? –_ por primera vez le llamaba por su nombre.

_–_   _No Rems, estoy aquí contigo y con Harry, ahora somos una familia –_

 _–_   _Estas conmigo por obligación, sé que nunca me amaste, pero por favor trata de engañarme otra vez, te lo ruego –_  Al decirlo se le escaparon más lágrimas, Sirius no sabía que decir, así que sólo se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos de este, sin querer su atención fue a una gruesa y fea cicatriz en su muñeca izquierda

 _– ¿Transformación Remus? –_ intentó sonar divertido, como siempre lo había hecho ante las nuevas marcas de amor, las cuales se sabía de memoria.

 _–_   _No, me intenté suicidar –_ la conversación quedó ahí, pues al girarse impresionado por las recientes palabras, Sirius observó como Lupin caía inconsciente, rápidamente lo llevó a la habitación y seco entre toallas y hechizos, para luego aplicar paños fríos, pues lo había atacado una repentina fiebre.

Esa noche Sirius durmió a su lado o al menos hizo el intento ya que tenía que estar cambiando los paños constantemente. Por suerte Harry, quien estaba en su cuna en la misma habitación que sus tíos, sólo había despertado una vez, quedándose rápidamente dormido gracias a un biberón.

Entre alaridos Remus gritaba “no me abandones”, Sirius de inmediato lo acunaba entre sus brazos y lo calmaba acariciando sus cabellos como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo, no se podía sacar de la cabeza las ultimas palabras dichas por su amor antes de caer en oscuros recuerdos . . .


	3. Cumpleaños

A Sirius se le partía el corazón cada vez que escucha los gritos de Remus, lo único que podía hacer era tomar su mano y apretarla en señal de compañía, inclusive cruzó los límites y beso suavemente sus cabellos.

Harry tuvo una noche tranquila, cerca del amanecer Sirius lo escuchaba balbucear alegremente, lo que indicaba que el pequeño ya estaba despierto, lo tomó suavemente y lo depositó entremedio de ambos adultos. Él se quedó encantado mirando el techo, en el cual Black había hecho un sencillo hechizo para que mostrara diferentes figuras animadas.

Remus no quería abrir los ojos, ya que la luz se le hacía insoportable y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Pero lo hizo de golpe, cuando dio un alarido al sentir como algo estaba mordisqueando su mandíbula, a continuación, lo único que escucho fue la sonora carcajada de su ex novio.

Cuando logró entender que había sucedido, se unió a las alegres risas, acompañados también por las contagiosas carcajadas del pequeño Potter. Quien en un acto de juego, había mordido con sus dientes recién salidos a su tío Remus.

Ambos adultos se miraron, por primera vez desde que se habían separado, experimentaban un momento de complicidad. Ellos desviaron sus miradas y se sintieron sumamente avergonzados.

Remus intentó levantarse de la cama, pero de inmediato fue atacado por un mareo, debiendo volver a su antigua posición.

 

_– Moony, ni se te ocurra levantarte de esta cama –_

 

_–_ _Padfoot, es decir, Sirius. En realidad, Black, quien te crees para mandarme –_

 

_– No me creo ni soy nadie, pero anoche tuviste una fiebre alta. Lo mejor sería que descansaras por hoy, al menos. Iré por comida, vigila que Harry no ruede de la cama –_

 

Y con esas últimas palabras Sirius abandonó la habitación, sin quiera dejar tiempo a Remus para réplicas. De golpe vinieron los recuerdos del día anterior, inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado por todo lo que le había dicho a Sirius. Recordó su pataleta y como había abandonado la casa, pero no recordaba que más había pasado esa noche y le aterraba enormemente haber dicho más de lo necesario.

Black regresó a la habitación con un elaborado desayuno para ambos adultos, quienes lo comieron tranquilamente mientras tenían una amena conversación, principalmente comentando todo lo que necesitan comprar para ambientar la casa, inclusive debían construir una habitación más. Ya que la cabaña sólo contaba con la habitación de Remus y una extra, que en estos momentos estaba destinada a Harry. Por lo tanto, Sirius debía expandir la casa para tener su habitación, por ahora seguiría acomodándose en el tortuoso sillón.

Gracias a las pócimas y los cuidados que le entregó Sirius, durante la tarde, Remus ya se sentía realmente bien. Aunque jamás admitiría que era gracias a él. Como abandonar la casa era aún peligroso e incierto, Remus realizó una lista de todo lo necesario y mandó a Black al callejón Diagon.

El por su parte habló con Harry en complicidad, explicando el gran plan para el día siguiente, el bebé sólo le miro y le dio chillidos felices, como si realmente le entendiera.

Sirius compró de forma rápida todo lo solicitado por Remus, inclusive decidió pasar por la casa de los Potter en búsqueda de algunas cosas del pequeño, como su ropa, sus juguetes favoritos e inclusive un par de fotografías que aún quedaban luego de la fatídica noche.

Al llegar a la cabaña lo que encontró le entibió el corazón, en la sala estaban sus dos amores durmiendo plácidamente. El hombre lobo tenía acunado al pequeño de cabellos rebeldes, sin hacer ruido se sentó al lado de ambos e intentó formar parte de la escena.

Cuando despertó fue por el delicioso aroma a café, de inmediato Lupin le ofreció una taza con una amable sonrisa, Harry aún dormía.

 

_– Gracias por lo de anoche Sirius, fuiste de gran ayuda –_

_– No fue nada Rems, no te preocupes, respecto a ayer –_ pero fue interrumpido.

_– Discúlpame por lo que te dije –_

_– Pero Moony, fui un bastardo –_ en ese momento, Sirius comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no sabía que decir o que hacer, estaba tan asustado y le dolía cada vez que Remus decía la verdad. – _fui todo lo que un Black es, un gran hijo de puta –_ terminó de decirlo con una risa nerviosa, que en Lupin sólo provocaba escalofríos.

_– Sirius Orion Black, escúchame con atención. No tomaste las decisiones correctas, pero no te pareces en nada a esa horrible familia. Tu eres luz en tanta oscuridad. ¿Olvida todo lo que dije sí? –_ al decirlo, Remus tenía una sonrisa sincera y su cara estaba algo sonrojada. Black pensó que era nuevamente fiebre y sin pensarlo acercó su frente a la de él para descartarlo.

Por unos segundos, ambos quedaron petrificados al estar tan cerca y conscientes. Sus caras rápidamente se tornaron rojas y en conjunto desviaron la mirada, por suerte Harry decidió despertar en ese momento. Lo que provocó que Sirius lo fuera a consolar y Remus procedió a llenarle un biberón.

 Colocaron a Harry en el suelo con algunos de sus juguetes, mientras ellos se dedicaron a mover con hechizos algunos muebles y principalmente, a ordenar los millones de libros que Remus tenía acumulados.

Luego pintaron la habitación en color rojo y amarillo, armaron una cuna y acomodaron todas las pertenencias del pequeño Potter.

Algunas fotografías de Lily y James decoraron la habitación, Harry al verlas sonreía y estiraba sus manitos buscando alcanzarlos, lo que provocó un vuelco de tristeza en los adultos.

Terminaron el día de forma amena, cenando todos juntos. Todos rieron cuando Harry quedó con comida desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies, y fue una discusión en la ex pareja quien cambiaba el pañal cuando mini Potter se hizo en sus pañales.

La solución de Sirius fue tener un elfo doméstico, opción que quedó absolutamente descartada, pues Remus se negó profundamente a tener un esclavo en su casa. Así que mirándolo intensamente obligó a Black a cambiar el pañal, mordiéndose la lengua, ya que lo único que quería hacer era reírse, finalmente exploto en una carcajada cuando Harry decidió que era un buen momento para orinar, apuntando directamente en la cara de su tío Black.

Ambos le dieron un baño al pequeño, quien parece que disfrutaba el agua, ya que sus tíos quedaron empapados de pies a cabeza. Riéndose nuevamente, contagiando a Harry quien balbuceaba llamando a papá y mamá, aunque lo irónico de esta situación es que al mencionar al primero apuntaba a Sirius, mientras lo segundo lo hacía mirando a Remus.

 

_– ¿Moony adivina quién será la mamá de nuestra familia?_

_– Serás idiota Padfoot –_ acto seguido, le tiro un poco de gua y salió del baño absolutamente colorado en busca de algunas toallas.

_– Hey Rems, no te enojes. Ahora que ambos estamos mojados ¿Qué te parece una ducha juntos? –_ Sirius se reprendió mentalmente por el ultimo indecoroso ofrecimiento, suerte que Remus al parecer no lo había escuchado.

Al finalizar el día, con Harry ya durmiendo en su nueva habitación, ambos hombres se sentaron a charlar del día. Pero Sirius se revolvía de forma incomoda y elongaba cada dos minutos, haciendo muecas de dolor. No aguanto más y terminó realizándose masajes en cuello y espalda, entonces Remus pudo comprender que le pasaba, recordó cuando vivían juntos y no era raro que se hicieran masajes entre ellos, que muchas veces terminaban en maravillosas sesiones de sexo.

 

_– Perro pulgoso deja de moverte, me desconcentras –_

_– No tengo pulgas desde hace tres meses. Y la culpa de todo la tiene tu sillón. Moony esta cosa se siente como dormir en piedras –_ al decirlo, le dio una de sus miradas de cachorro regañado, las que poco a poco estaban comenzó a tener efecto nuevamente en el lobo, aunque fue ignorado rotundamente y reemplazado por un libro por al menos una hora más.

_– Idiota ya me tienes de los nervios. Puedes dormir en mi cama, pero a 30 centímetros de distancia, si te acercas un milímetro, duermes afuera como el chucho que eres –_ sin decir más palabras, se levantó y se fue a la habitación, seguido de un Sirius absolutamente anonadado, a quien la situación le parecía sumamente irreal.

Remus no lo pensó mucho y como animal de costumbres, comenzó a sacarse la ropa y reemplazarla por el pijama de forma lenta, pero de repente se sintió observado. Al girarse, se dio cuenta que Sirius estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándolo directamente, no su cara, si no fijándose en sus piernas. Black se sentía deleitado por lo que estaba viendo, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar y el ambiente se sentía cada vez más caliente.

Lupin se sintió cohibido, entrando rápidamente a la cama y tapándose hasta la nariz.

Black por su parte, se sintió avergonzado de cambiarse en la misma habitación, pero le parecía una niñería salir a cambiarse fuera, siendo que en el pasado se habían visto muchísimas veces desnudos. Intentó hacerlo rápido, pero Remus no le dejaba de mirar el torso con una sonrisa ladina y una sonrisa cargada de tensión sexual, el lobo podía ser un cabrón cuando quería.

Se acostó en la misma cama que su ex novio, pero prácticamente colgando de la orilla, ya que por nada del mundo quería romper la regla de los treinta centímetros. En esos momentos meditaba que si bien el sillón era una tortura para su espalda, la cama lo era para su mente y su corazón.

No falto mucho para escuchar la respiración calmada y constante de Remus, lo que indicaba que estaba dormido, siempre había sido el bueno para dormir, mientras él era un hombre de insomnio, pero bien que ambos se complementaban en sus pesadillas.

Sirius despertó de golpe, al sentir como Remus se le pegaba al cuerpo, sus brazos estaban tomando firmemente por su torso y sus piernas estaban enredadas. Comprobó que el seguía en su lado de la cama, ya que nunca era de mal dormir. Sin embargo, el lobo, acostumbraba a ser más revoltoso y al lobo por lo general le gustaba jugar.

 Dio un brinco, cuando una de las manos de Lupin rozó su anatomía baja, rezándole a todos los dioses que esta tortura terminará. Pero al parecer, esa noche sólo había demonios, pues el castaño pego aun más su anatomía a su trasero. El pobre de Sirius Black, tuvo que quedarse como una tabla de quieta y sufrir en silencioso los manoseos y roces de su ex novio, ya muy entrada la madrugaba al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, cuando Remus se digno a girarse a su lado de la cama, mientras balbuceaba algo de chucho pulgoso.

 

Sirius fue despertado por una alegre canción de cumpleaños, rápidamente recordó que era 3 de noviembre, por primera vez se le había olvidado esa horrorosa fecha. Ya que desde muy niño la odiaba profundamente, solo Moony había logrado hacer que la quisiera, pero el año pasado había sufrido mucho cuando su lobo ya no estuvo con él.

Una lágrima traicionera descendió por su mejilla, ya que Remus Lupin nuevamente le estaba brindando más de lo que merecía. Frente a él, Moony sostenía con un brazo a Harry quien aplaudía divertido y en la otra un pequeño pastel, que claramente era de chocolate, el favorito se Remus.

Se sentó mejor en la cama y apagó la velita, sólo pidiendo de deseo tener una familia. Luego todos juntos fueron a comedor a tomar desayuno.

 

_– Wow Rems, chocolate y café ésto está realmente delicioso –_

 

Remus sólo asistió en silencio, ya que inconscientemente había hecho un pastel que claramente era la mezcla de los sabores de ambos hombres, por suerte Sirius no había notado la indirecta.

 

 _– Al fin 22 Sirius, todo un hombre. Deberías buscar esposa y sentar cabeza. Debes ser el señor Black –_ Remus sólo lo dijo de forma divertida, para molestarlo. Ya que siempre bromeaban con un futuro que sabían no sucedería.

 

 _– Sabes que eso es imposible, sólo hay un hombre en mi corazón –_ de inmediato el ambiente se sintió tenso, pero ambos hicieron caso omiso y siguieron comiendo en silencio, para de un momento a otro, hablar de su nuevo tema favorito, Harry Potter.

 

El día lo pasaron de forma agradable entre ambos, principalmente descansando. Remus le dio de regalo una bufanda ya que el clima estaba empezando a enfriar y de parte de Harry, regalo que claramente también era de Lupin, era una hermosa fotografía al parecer de esa mañana, en donde Harry posa con una amplia sonrisa al lado de un profundo Sirius Black dormido y con baba colgando por la comisura de los labios.

 

 _– Remus, quiero pedirte un regalo de cumpleaños –_ Lupin solo le levanto las cejas, intrigado – _no puedo vivir la incertidumbre que poseo desde hace algunas noches. Me regalarías algunos minutos esta noche, para que conversemos –_ Remus accedió, pero su corazón latió de forma nerviosa, él no recordaba mucho de esa noche y no se sentía emocionalmente preparado para lo que ese día podrían hablar.

Cuando Potter se durmió y lo dejaron descansar plácidamente en su nueva habitación. Ambos adultos se sentaron en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea ya que la noche estaba helada. Ninguno quería comenzar, pero uno tenía que romper el silencio.

 

_Sirius no recuerdo que pasó anteanoche, pero olvida todo lo que dije y perdóname si dije algo indebido, no estaba en mis cabales –_

 

_– Remus, todo lo que dijiste es lo que piensas –_

 

El hombre lobo se sintió alterado, pasando rápidamente por su cabeza todos los escenarios posibles y cada vez era una opción peor que la anterior. Pero su corazón de detuvo, cuando Sirius le tomo su brazo izquierdo y le levanto su sweater, dejando ver la gran y gruesa cicatriz de su muñeca.

 

 _– Dime que no es verdad, Remus dímelo –_ Black lo decía desesperado, ya no podía con todo el estrés que guardaba.

_–Yo esto, Sirius no, es decir, ay, nunca te debí haber dicho. Soy un imbécil, me odio –_

_– Dilo-_

_– Es verdad –_ Remus lo pronuncio bajo, con una voz apenas audible. De inmediato sus ojos se aguaron y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, sólo lo hizo cuando escuchó los gemidos de Sirius, rápidamente le tomó la cara con ambas manos, de forma que sus miradas se encontraron – _pero no es tu culpa Sirius, era la maldita guerra y fue mi decisión hacerlo, no te culpes._

_– Soy un bastardo hijo de puta. No te merezco –_

No hubo más dialogo, ya que ambos hombres rompieron en llanto. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando juntos se abrazaron y lloraron mucho más, en sus corazones guardaban mucho dolor.

Al irse a la cama, seguían aún sollozando, Remus no podía con la vergüenza y la culpa, intentando llorar de forma silenciosa. Rápidamente fue descubierto por un calmado Sirius quien ya no lloraba, pues en su cabeza se habían aclarado muchas cosas, y si bien no podía cambiar el pasado, si podía hacer algo con el presente.

Sin preguntarlo, tiro a Remus sobre su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda para consolarlo. Luego con sumo cuidado, levantó su muñeca izquierda, dando suaves besos alrededor de la cicatriz.

Un ya calmado Remus logro dormirse sobre el pecho de su ex novio, quien seguía jugando con sus cabellos que estaban más largos y dándole un beso en la coronilla, se prometió hacerlo feliz, más bien, que ambos serían felices nuevamente y juntos tendrían al mejor sobrino del mundo.


	4. ¿celos?

El primer mes de convivencia no fue tan difícil como lo pensaron al principio. Pese a que Lupin se mostraba reacio a vivir nuevamente con Sirius, poco a poco lo dejaba entrar en su vida, aunque siempre con recelo.

Por otro lado, Sirius intentaba no molestar y ganarse la confianza, conocía al lobo demasiado bien, para saber que lo mejor era actuar lento, por algo le había tomado cerca de tres años que fueran novios.

Era una relación cordial, si bien no la podrían definir como amigos, se complementaban bastante bien, sobre todo en cosas referentes al pequeño Harry. Ambos hombres lo cuidaban como si de verdad fuera su hijo, junto a entregarle mucho amor, todo aquel del que carecieron por distintas razones durante su niñez.

Aunque el pequeño era sólo un bebe, ya se había acostumbrado a la vida con ambos hombres. Regalándole sonrisas y balbuceos, sólo algunas palabras se le lograban entender, más bien Remus las comprendía, ya que Sirius seguía siendo bastante lento.

Respecto a la crianza del niño, ambos habían acordado enseñarle ambos mundos, ya que Remus como hijo de una Muggle lo conocía muy bien y sabía que era lo que Lily hubiera hecho, mientras, Sirius se encargaría del mundo mágico, específicamente de aquellas cosas de magos aristocráticos que Remus no entendía en absoluto, sólo sabían, que querían hacer de Harry Potter lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Remus se encontraba sumamente exhausto ese día, ya que en la noche sería luna llena. Sirius que lo conocía muy bien, ese día trató de dejarlo descansar, acción que no paso desapercibida por su ex novio, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto. Para la tarde se enterneció al darse cuenta que le había preparado unas galletas de jengibre con un chocolate caliente, sólo le sonrió de forma agradecida, lo que para Black fue como un gran premio.

En la tarde jugaron tranquilamente con Harry dentro de la casa, ya que el invierno estaba cerca y las tardes se ponían sumamente heladas. El pequeño ya les tenía nombres, ellos ahora eran “ _Lemu” y “Sirus”,_ ambos hombres quedaban embobados cuando los llamaban de esa forma tan adorable.

Por suerte Harry se durmió temprano, lo que tranquilizo a Remus para su primera noche de lobo. En los años de convivencia con Sirius lo que hacían era ir a un bosque cercano, él se transformaba, mientras Sirius cambiaba a su forma animal. Ambos animales jugueteaban toda la noche y luego despertaban ambos desnudos, sonreían y se besaban, casi todas las veces terminan en sesiones de sexo matinal en la naturaleza. Gracias a estas acciones, desde hace mucho tiempo, Remus no se agredía, evitando nuevas cicatrices.

Pero dado su último tortuoso año, parece que la furia del lobo le cobro por lo que no había expresado cuando estaba bajo el alero del romance. Ahora en su nuevo hogar no era seguro soltar al lobo por el bosque, aunque no hubiera poblados cercanos.

Había adecuado una habitación en la leñera exterior la cual contaba con cierres de plata y con distinto hechizos logrando mantener al lobo dentro de esta. A esto, le sumaba deber una poción aletargante, la que provocaba que se sintiera horrible, que su cuerpo estuviera pesado y mareado de forma constante, a veces por un par de días.

Cuando le explicó el proceso a Sirius este palideció, dándose cuenta el daño que le había hecho a Remus al abandonarlo, él mismo lo había acostumbrado a otro tipo de existencia con el lobo y por su culpa había tenido que cambiar drásticamente al sufrimiento.

Pese a que insistió en volver a sus antiguas prácticas, Remus se negó rotundamente. No podían dejar a Harry sólo, por lo tanto, le prohibió a Sirius salir de hogar pese a que escuchara alguno de sus alaridos, rezongando Sirius acepto, pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta buscar una mejor alternativa.

Remus aplicó un encantamiento silenciador y tomó la horrible poción que cada vez hacía menos efecto. Esa fue una horrible noche, al parecer el lobo odiaba a Sirius y lo único que quería hacer era estar libre para matarlo, sentía el deseo del lobo por la sangre de Black.

Cuando al fin la luna dejo de alumbrar y el día se hizo presente, Remus no se podía poner de pie. La situación, sólo le recordaba a la primera luna sin su amor. Pero debía apresurarse o Sirius lo buscaría y se podría culpar – otra vez – y Harry necesitaba a su tío _“Lemu”_ de vuelta, ya que era un consentido y amaba profundamente las caricias del hombre a primera hora.

Al entrar a casa, esta ya estaba en movimiento. Harry en su silla para bebes mordisqueando algunos pedacitos de manzana y con un biberón lleno de jugo. Sirius por su parte hacía unos deliciosos pancakes. Apenas Black se percato de su presencia, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue por su amor.

_–¿Cómo te trato el lobo? –_

_–Absolutamente bien, ningún contratiempo. Lo tengo bajo control -_

Sirius le abrazo rápidamente suspirado y luego, tal como una madre a su cachorro lo reviso por todo el cuerpo, sólo apretó los dientes y salió corriendo de la habitación.

_–Siéntate lobo mentiroso –_

_–Padfoot no es necesario –_

_–Cállate y siéntate. Estoy absolutamente seguro que no me ibas a contar de tus heridas e ibas actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Maldición Moony cuídate un poco más y por cierto algunos si nos preocupados por ti –_

_–No te importo hace un año –_ apenas lo dijo se mordió la lengua, de seguro era el veneno del lobo que aún estaba presente.

_–Nunca a dejado de importarme. Terminemos esto rápido para desayunar. Además, debo enseñarte la nueva gracia de Harry –_

Luego de vendar un par de heridas comieron juntos, mientras Harry imitaba a un perro de una forma absolutamente tierna y graciosa, que quito la amargura de las palabras expresadas durante la mañana.

Los días de diciembre pasaron rápidamente, juntos decoraron de navidad al estilo Muggle, aunque Sirius aun no paraba de preguntar cosas pese a que todos los años Remus y Lily le explicaban lo mismo, el mago aún no entendía nada. Además, eso de mezclar los colores de Slytherin con los de Gryffindor le parecía una aberración.

 

Como era costumbre debían tener regalos, y dado que les había tocado un día soleado de diciembre. Decidieron que sería buena idea salir rápidamente al callejón Diagon, ya que apenas había sacado a Harry una vez al bosque cercano, el pobre bebé necesitaba nuevas experiencias.

Pensaron en enviar alguna cosa a Hagrid, Dumbledore y Minerva principalmente, aunque también algunos detalles para los miembros de la orden, ya que sería primer año sin la amenaza del señor oscuro.

 La primera parada a petición de Remus fue Flourish & Blotts, siempre le gustaba visitarla para llegar algún nuevo libro. Sirius siempre se deleitaba viendo como su amor olía la tinta de los libros, acariciaba las páginas y fruncía el ceño concentrado al hojear un par de páginas.

Le susurraba a Harry lo sexy que se veía el tío _“Lemu”_ cuando notó que un hombre no dejaba de mirar a su chico, era un tipo rubio y alto, inclusive más que él, de unos extravagantes ojos color zafiro. Le dedico miradas de profundo odio pero que al parecer pasaron desapercibidas, porque el extraño nunca notó su presencia y de forma cautelosa se acercó a Lupin, llamando su atención al tocarle suavemente el hombro derecho.

Sirius no podía ocultar su molestia, el desconocido – hermoso, por cierto – como si nada había abrazado a Remus y le susurraba cosas al oído, provocando que sintiera unos horribles celos, rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

_–Rems, ¿qué había pasado? el mes pasado no te vi por aquí me tenías asustado –_

_–Bueno ya sabes la guerra. Te presentó a Sirius Black y mi sobrino Harry –_

El desconocido apenas hizo caso de Black, ya conocía suficiente de la familia Black y específicamente mucho más de Sirius. Sin embargo, su atención se centro en el pequeño, con el cual rápidamente comenzó a juguetear y termino tomándolo en brazos y jugando con él ante la amarga mirada de Sirius y la encantadora sonrisa de Remus.

Pese a la molestia más que notoria de Black, Remus le invito a beber un café, pero de inmediato a Sirius se le ocurrió una genial idea o al menos eso pensó.

_–Remus mejor para otro día, el clima esta helado y Harry no puede estar mucho afuera –_

_–Tienes razón Sirius –_ de inmediato Black se sintió orgulloso de su inteligencia – _Antoine que te parece si nos juntamos mañana, Sirius se puede quedar con Harry, así tendré más tiempo para que conversemos, te envió un mensaje con la información, nos vemos –_

Y con esas palabras se despidió de su amigo, mientras Sirius sólo le hizo un movimiento de cabeza molesto, si que era un imbécil, odiaba profundamente a ese tal Antoine.

Terminaron rápidamente las compras y se fueron a su hogar. Al animago aún no se le pasaba el enojo, sin embargo, él no era nadie para reclamarle algo a Remus.

Lupin que era lo bastante inteligente y observador sabía lo que su ex novio pensaba, pero no estaba interesado en aclarar las cosas, que Sirius piense lo que quiere, después de todo se lo merece, dio una escalofriante sonrisa ante ese ultimo pensamiento.

Más de alguna vez Sirius pensó en preguntarle como conocía a ese tal Antoine y no lo pudo hacer hasta la cena, aunque sumamente avergonzado.

_–Un amigo Sirius ¿algún problema? –_

_–Ninguno Remus, sólo fue curioso, pásatelo bien mañana. Estoy sumamente cansado –_ fingiendo un bostezo – _me iré a la cama primero -_

Remus se quedó en el salón leyendo y ordenando el desorden que Harry había dejado, el niño mago estaba empeñado en lanzar cada juguete que veía a la vista.

Sirius no tenía nada de sueño y realmente era un imbécil porque dormía en la misma cama de Remus y obviamente se daría cuenta de la excusa para haber dejado la conversación, así que cuando horas más tarde el lobo de hizo presente tuvo que fingir dormir, pero Lupin que lo conocía excesivamente bien, sabía que sólo fingía, además quien le creería que tenía sueño temprano, siendo conocido su insomnio crónico.

Se sentía malvado y porque no jugar un poco con Black, siempre se había querido vengar por lo que le había hecho, aunque al principio en su cabeza estaba verlo llorar de verdad, ahora sólo quería divertirse un poco, ser el nuevo Remus.

Fingió que dormía profundamente, sintió como Black se giraba para mirarlo y acariciarle un mechón de cabello, era una vieja costumbre y en ese momento entró en acción.

_–Antoine cariño, más profundo –_

Sólo ese fue el dialogo para que Black frenara las caricias y se levantara rápidamente de cama, salió gruñendo hacia el salón. Remus tuvo que silenciar su carcajada, sabía perfectamente que el idiota de Black estaría acostado en el sillón maldiciendo.

Lo dejó cerca de una media hora, cuando decidió salir a buscarlo sin que se viera sospechoso.

_–Perro pulgoso, te vas a enfriar acá. Vuelve a la cama, no quiero que contagies a Harry de alguna cosa –_

_–Yo estoy bien Lupin, sólo tenía algo de calor –_ se maldijo al decir lo último, si que era un imbécil, los dientes le castañeaban de frío.

 _–No seas testarudo, tengo frío y te necesito en mi cama, ahora –_ al decirlo de esa forma demandante, Sirius se sonrojo de inmediato ya que se le hizo sumamente sexy. En otras circunstancias eso era claramente una invitación a una importante sesión de sexo.

Se acostaron y Remus ya con bastante sueño, se acurrucó en el pecho de Black. Quien rápidamente lo rodeo y se embriago del calor de su amor para dormir plácidamente.

 

Al día siguiente Remus se vistió de forma diferente, no salió con la típica ropa ancha y usada que tenía. Se puso un pantalón entallado, unas Dr. Martens y un largo abrigo oscuro, para finalizar con una linda bufanda, haciéndolo ver sumamente sensual.

Sirius se maldecía nunca lo había visto tan bien vestido, y lo peor es que no era para él. El lobo se despidió con un beso de mejilla de Harry y también de Black, dejando sentir su agradable perfume, sólo provocando gruñidos en el animago.

Remus salió con una sonrisa del lugar, sabía muy bien lo que estaba provocando, si que le gustaba jugar con fuego.

Antoine era sólo un amigo. Se habían conocido en la librería un par de meses atrás, cuando el francés se dispuso a ayudar a su suegro, ya que su querida Agatha se encontraba en los últimos meses de embarazo. Rápidamente entablaron amistad ya que el joven era nuevo en la ciudad y Remus le hizo de gran ayuda en cuanto a libros, prácticamente se conocía la librería de memoria.

En una cena en la casa del joven con su esposa, Remus había hablado más de cuenta. Les había explicado su relación con Sirius y como le habían abandonado, omitiendo claramente la parte en que él era un hombre lobo, he ahí, el odio del Antoine por Black.

Charlaron de forma amena, tuvo que contarle de Harry Potter, técnicamente ya era conocido por todo el mundo la hazaña del “niño elegido”. Mientras, él le mostraba una fotografía del pequeño Alexander quien ya tenía algunos días.

Charlaron rápidamente ya que el debía ir temprano a ayudar a Agatha. Remus le envió muchos cariños, así como un pequeño presente, prometiendo ir a visitarlo pronto con el pequeño Harry. Luego se decidió a dar un par de vueltas y buscar un regalo para su ex novio, ya que la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mientras, en la casa Lupin-Black, Harry se encontraba en su siesta y Sirius maldiciendo al hojear un par de libros, no podía dejar de pensar en el imbécil de Antoine, en como miraba a Remus, estaba seguro de que le había visto coquetearle.

Por su cabeza pasaron millones de escenarios, desde besos hasta sexo, estando cada vez más molesto. Remus esa noche llego tarde, a propósito, antes de entrar a casa se desarregló la ropa y desordeno en cabello, quería seguir jugueteando con Black.

Sirius boto su taza de té al ver a su ex novio entrar en esas fachas, el abrigo abierto, la camisa mal abotonada y el cabello sumamente descuidado.

_–¿La noche esta “caliente” no Black? Iré por una ducha –_

Con esas palabras dejo al pobre animago sin habla. Sirius necesitaba un buen whiskey de fuego. Le grito a Remus que Harry ahora estaba bajo su cuidado y salió de la casa dando un portazo, necesitaba embriagarse para olvidar, nada mejor como una buena ronda en el caldero chorreante.  

 

 


	5. Dulce Hogar

Sirius llegó sumamente molesto al caldero chorreante, de sólo pensar en alguien tomando los labios y recorriendo el cuerpo de Remus le provocaba angustia, sintiendo la necesidad de golpear algo.

Pero como hombre adulto que era, en vez de golpearse con el primero que lo rozará decidió beberse un par de whiskeys de fuego de una vez, sintiendo rápidamente como se calentaba su esófago.

Notó como una rubia con muchas tetas le daba miradas seductoras, pero que en él sólo provocaron asco. Una hora más tarde un chico con músculos marcados se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una bebida de forma cortes, la cual negó de forma efusiva.

Su cuerpo sólo ansiaba a un hombre, con él que tenía que dormir todas las noches, sufriendo las ganas de recorrer su cuerpo. Tomó un último vaso y decidió que era momento de volver a su casa, pues su hogar estaba donde le esperaban Remus y Harry, sea una mansión o una simple choza.

Remus estaba intranquilo, sabía que Black con alcohol era complicado y más luego de haberlo provocado de esa forma. Se llevó una taza de té a la cama y se sentó a leer mientras le esperaba, ya cerca de las tres de la madrugada se sintió algo intranquilo, además tenía frío, se había acostumbrado a sentir el cuerpo de su perro al lado.

Dio un respingo cuando Sirius abrió la puerta de forma brusca, de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en su ex novio, dedicándole más segundos de lo esperado pues su aspecto era sumamente sexy. Con el cabello revuelto y mojado con la nieve, con la camisa corrida y con su cazadora de cuero de chico malo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era arrancarle la ropa y darle un buen par de besos.

Parece que su ex novio tenía planes similares, pues rápidamente se quitó la ropa quedando sólo en ropa interior, mientras le dedicaba ardientes miradas, Remus sólo sintió derretirse.

Con movimientos lentos producto del alcohol, pero que para Lupin era sensuales, Black logró meterse en la cama. Al rodar quedaron frente a frente, mientras Remus le alzaba las cejas de forma sugestiva, sabía que no era bueno tomar provecho de un borracho y mucho menos de uno que era su ex novio, pero su cuerpo le quemaba realmente lo quería sentir dentro.

Lo meditó algunos segundos, que tan terrible sería sucumbir al placer, claramente las consecuencias son graves cuando involucras a un niño de por medio, pero su cuerpo lo reclamaba hace días, estaba harto de reprimirse.

Cuando Black le rodeo con sus brazos y pudo sentir el musculoso torso del hombre en su espalda, dejo de pensar de forma racional y se entregó a la lujuria. Se giró, de forma que ambos quedaran de frente, lentamente se comenzaron a acercar, sintiendo el aliento de su amor, cargado por la estela del whiskey, terminaron juntando sus labios.

El beso comenzó de forma clara, aún ambos mantenían la boca cerrada. Remus empujó con su lengua, haciendo que Black finalmente cediera, rápidamente ambas lenguas jugueteaban en una lucha sin tregua, sus labios se movían con devoción y sus cuerpos estaban comenzaron a reaccionar de otra forma.

Se acariciaban llenos de lujuria, rápidamente sentían la erección del contrario, ya no había vuelta atrás, necesitaban unirse en un solo ser. Pero lo que pasó a fue realmente cómico, mientras Remus se sentaba para luchar con su camiseta, Sirius se quedó dormido.

Lupin estaba anonadado, en su propia nariz y luego de emocionantes besos, su ex amante se había quedado profundamente dormido, no falto mucho para que diera grandes ronquidos. Enfurruñando y todo, Remus lo acomodo y lo tapó, la noche estaba helada.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación, necesitaba enfriar su cuerpo. Primero revisó que todo estuviera bien con Harry, luego se fue a la cocina a preparar una infusión y principalmente a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Había sido una persona absolutamente irracional, actuado como los críos, él no se reconocía. Con un té de manzanilla y observando las llamas de la chimenea, decidió que su actuar estaba sumamente mal y que gracias al destino había podido frenar la noche de pasión que pensó en su cabeza, sólo rogaba que Sirius no recordara, tenía esperanzas en los whiskeys de fuego.

Pero su cuerpo seguía sintiéndose caliente y su miembro estaba tan levantado que dolía, tuvo que terminar dándose placer el mismo. De forma silenciosa y en el baño de la cabaña, jugó con su cuerpo pensando que sus manos eran de otro dueño, sintiendo la cálida mirada de aquellos ojos grises que conocía tan bien.

No era la misma sensación que tener a Sirius, no se le parecía en lo mínimo, pero de alguna forma había apaciguado el fuego, pero este seguía creciendo en su interior. Lo necesitaba.

La mañana siguiente fue algo espantosa para Sirius Black, cualquier intento de luz le hacía doler aún más la cabeza, sentía como si la tuviera llena de duendecillos de Cornualles. A su cabeza vinieron algunos recuerdos del bar, pero fueron rápidamente reemplazados por un beso con Remus Lupin, el cual era absolutamente imposible, pero que internamente deseaba que fuera verdad, se debía convencer de que sólo había sido un sueño.

Se sintió un poco más tranquilo, al meditar que, de haberse besado, estaba más seguro de que para esa hora ya estaría vagando por las calles. En su reemplazo, Remus le estaba ofreciendo una extraña, pero prometedora poción para la resaca le hizo sonreír al recordar cuando vivían juntos, pues Lupin prácticamente era inmune al alcohol y si bien él tenía mayor resistencia de lo normal, muchas veces terminaba ebrio y de lo que jamás se podía escapar era de las horrendas resecas, que sólo su amor lograba mejorar, aunque siendo sinceros muchas veces no usaba pócimas y sólo lo hacía con una buena sesión de sexo matutino.  

 _– ¿Lupin de casualidad ocurrió algo anoche? –_ al decirlo Remus levantó la vista del libro que simulaba leer, con la pregunta echaba a la borda la esperanza de la amnesia temporal influenciada por el alcohol. Mantuvo la compostura, aunque por dentro sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

 _– Además de que llegaste ebrio y roncaste toda la noche, no ocurrió nada –_ el hombre lobo lo dijo con una parsimonia asombrosa, nuevamente simuló leer. Sirius le miró profundamente, para luego levantar los hombros señalando que realmente no le importaba el tema.

Ese día no hubo mayor conversación al respecto, se centraron en jugar con Harry, enseñarle nuevas palabras y ya en la noche, cuando el chico dormía. Se juntaron a envolver regalos, hacer tarjetas de la familia Lupin-Black-Potter y disfrutar de una copa de vino frente a la chimenea mientras recordaban viejas navidades, cuando aún no había guerra y sólo eran un grupo de chiquillos revoltosos.  

Al día siguiente era noche buena, por lo tanto, Remus estuvo alegre todo el día encantando la cabaña para que tuvieran una cena agradable. Por su parte Sirius se encargo de cuidar de Harry, quien al parecer estaba más animado de lo común, aunque siendo sinceros el pequeño Potter parecía ser una fuente inagotable de energía, esa tarde solo tuvieron una pequeña pausa cuando el chiquillo se digno a dormir una pequeña siesta.

Momento en que ambos hombres decidieron imitarlo, ya que se encontraban algo cansados pues la noche la anterior habían extendido la jornada de vino frente a la chimenea hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

Juntos en la cama de Remus, quien no paraba de temblar producto del frío. Sirius quien lo conocía la perfección le rodeo con sus brazos, el lobo no hizo el quite pues se sentía nostálgico, como todas las navidades, a ambos les hacía bien un abrazo.

Pese a las lechuzas de última hora invitándolos a distintos lugares como a la madriguera de los Weasley o a la mísmisima Hogwarts, todas fueran rechazadas. De alguna forma, sentían que debían pasarlo en familia, la cual lentamente se estaba formando.

Poco antes de la cena enviaron a las lechuzas con algunos presentes y tarjetas navideñas. Mientras Remus servía la cena, Sirius se encargó de poner un viejo vinilo en el tocadiscos de Lupin, realmente amaba todas las cosas muggles respecto a música. Aunque en una vieja conversación, se habían dado cuenta que el era un hijo rebelde del punk, mientras su ex novio, uno lleno de calma como el jazz.

Harry solo reía y se movía al ritmo de la canción, sus ojos tan iguales a los de Lily brillaban de emoción, no dejaba de mirar todas las luces navideñas que decoraban la cabaña.

La cena ocurrió tranquila, Harry como nunca apenas se ensució. Estaban en el postre, una deliciosa tarta de chocolate, cuando el niño comenzó a dar cabezazos de sueño. Black rápidamente lo acunó entre sus brazos para terminar de hacerlo dormir, a su lado, Remus comía su postre y de vez en cuando extendía su tenedor para que el animago no se perdiera bocado.

Cuando lograron que se durmiera profundamente lo dejaron en su habitación, ambos sonrieron al verlo hacer muecas tiernas mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sirius se le acerco por la espalda a Lupin, para abrazarlo y cargar su cara en el hombro de este.

_– Moony estamos haciendo un gran trabajo y cada día será mejor –_

_–  Padfoot, tendremos al mejor hijo del mundo –_ ante estas últimas palabras Sirius dio un respingo, pues no había notado lo profundo de los sentimientos de su amor – _Haremos que Lily y James estén orgullosos de sus hijos –_

_– Si Rems, tendremos el mejor hijo –_

No hubo más diálogo, por su lado, Remus apretó las manos de Sirius en señal de cariño, mientras éste aumento la fuerza del abrazo. De esta forma estuvieron algunos minutos, hasta que sintieron la necesidad de salir del lugar.

Limpiaron rápidamente y se fueron a la habitación, estaba nevando de forma copiosa y a cada minuto estaba más helado, decidiendo ir en busca de Harry y dormir con el niño, no fuera a enfriarse.  Cada hombre estaba en una orilla de la cama, se dieron una que otra mirada, hasta que finalmente Remus cayó dormido.

Black son su acostumbrado insomnio crónico, dedicó algunos minutos a tocar la mano de su ex novió y dar algunos besos en la coronilla de su amado ahijado. De forma silenciosa se le escapó una lágrima. Si bien, no era la forma en la que quería formar una familia, se sentía agradecido de la vida, por primera vez veía la luz, luego de meses de oscuridad. Haber perdido a su único y gran amor lo había llevado a la perdición. Con una cálida sensación en el pecho, por fin se pudo dormir.

 _– Moony cariño –_ dijo al sentir algo húmero y tibio en su mejilla, esta acostumbrado a ser despertado por tiernos besos por parte de su novio. De golpe abrió los ojos, pues Remus no lo despertaba así desde hace meses.

Al enfocar se dio cuenta como Lupin se reía de él, aguantando una carcajada. Mientras Harry con un hilo de baba colgando aplaudía de forma divertida gritando “Sirus”.

Con pijamas puestos fueron al salón, frente al pequeño árbol de navidad había una gran montaña de regalos, aunque el principal dueño de todo era Harry. Recibió desde golosinas hasta libros. Pero lo que más le gusto al pequeño, fue una pequeña escoba de práctica, regalo de su padrino.

El niño no paraba de dar chillidos animados cuando estaba elevado algunos centímetros sobre el suelo, gracias al mecanismo de encantamiento de la escoba, los niños volaban de forma segura. Aún así a Remus le provocaba nervios cuando estaba próximo a caerse.

Black estaba más que feliz tenía un presente de parte de Harry al igual que en su cumpleaños, esta vez era una linda camisa de franela, por parte de su ex novio, recibió una bufanda y un gorro de lana a juegos, y si su observación no fallaba, estaba casi seguro que habían sido tejidos por el mismísimo Remus.

 _– Lo estaba tejiendo cuando nos separamos. Nunca fui capaz de botarlo –_ le explicó Moony en un tono desinteresado, pero que estaba cargado de sentimientos. Sirius al comprobar su hipótesis no pudo evitar abrazar de forma efusiva al hombre, susurrando “un gracias” en su oído. No sabía si era la sensación del cálido aliento o la emoción en el abrazo del animago, pero Remus terminó con las mejillas más que rojas.

Por otro lado, Remus recibió de parte de Harry un libro, de hecho, era el mismo que había estado hojeando el día en que conversó con Antoine, claramente Sirius era más que observador. Pero su pecho realmente se entibió al recibir algo de Sirius, un hermoso relicario de oro. Pero lo mejor estaba en su interior, guardaba una fotografía de ambos hombros cuando eran pareja y otra, de Harry sonriendo.

Sus ojos se aguaron, era un regalo demasiado significativo y lo fue aún más al notar como por atrás tenía grabado “nuestra familia”, al levantar la vista, puedo ver como Black tenía uno a juego y lo exhibía de forma alegre.

Nuevamente se fundieron en un abrazo. Si bien, muchas veces pasaban de la ira al placer, lo que siempre hubo y habrá entre ambos era el cariño. Nadie podía negar que estaban absolutamente enamorados.

Sirius sólo abrió los ojos al sentir los cálidos labios del hombre lobo, el toque sólo duró algunos segundos, pero para ambos fueron más que significativos. Cuando Black posó su mano en la cintura del otro para atraerlo, Remus lo esquivo.

Al levantar la mirada y mostrar unas teñidas mejillas, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó. Dejando a Sirius con un gran torbellino en su corazón. Sabía que el amor aún estaba enterrado, sólo debía ser cuidadoso, de forma que, lentamente recuperara el corazón de su hombre lobo.

Y si bien algo que no tenía Sirius Black era la paciencia, cuando se trataba de Remus Lupin, lograba ser el hombre más paciente del universo.

Las cenizas estaban, sólo faltaba lanzar la chispa que prendiera el fuego del amor.

 

 


	6. Cálido verano

**_ Algunos meses después – Verano  _ **

 

Ya que Sirius Black contaba con una enorme suma de dinero, pudiéndose mantener todos sin problemas, Remus no se sentía tranquilo con esa opción. Por lo tanto, había buscado un trabajo de medio tiempo, de forma que tuviera dinero para sus artículos personales.

Sirius se opuso y lo intentó persuadir, pero el lobo era realmente terco. Además, no podía aceptar ese tipo de regalías de un hombre que en estos momentos no era nada de él.

Por suerte su amigo Antonie le dio trabajo en la librería, pues su suegro se encontraba algo enfermo y él solo no podía ordenar y atender al público. Si bien el animago ya sabía toda la historia detrás, aún se sentía celoso, teniendo que tragarse sus sentimientos cada vez que su ex novio se iba de la casa, muy arregladito y radiante.

Por su lado, Sirius había tenido que aprender a hacerse cargo él solo de Harry, aunque al comienzo no niega que prácticamente le dio un ataque de pánico la primera tarde juntos, y luego un mini infarto ante la cara de enfado de Remus, pues su sala de estar estaba llena de harina. Hoy en día con confianza podía presumir que lo podía manejar todo absolutamente bien, aunque siempre todo mejoraba ante la presencia de su hombre lobo.

Como ya se encontraban en verano y el clima estaba más que agradable, Sirius le quiso dar una sorpresa a Remus, yendo a buscarlo a la salida de su trabajo, además tenía que mostrarle algo realmente asombroso.

Arregló a Harry muy bonito, aunque el también se puso más lindo que de costumbre, fue por unos tés helados y esperó a la salida de Flourish & Blotts, no le pesaron desapercibidas las miradas que las mujeres que pasaban le obsequiaban.

Debía ser sincero estar con un hermoso bebé y con sus gafas de sol puestas le daban un aire de rebelde tierno y al parecer a las mujeres eso les calentaba. Ya que algunas incluso se le acercaban ofreciendo una cita, es más, una colorina hasta le había ofrecido una sesión de sexo.

Ya tantas insinuaciones le tenían harto, así que tenía su mejor cara agría para espantar a tanta mujerzuela y hombre se le acercara, cuando su rostro se iluminó, siendo su objeto de deseo aquel castaño de ojos miel.

Remus quedó sorprendido ya que realmente no se lo esperaba. Apuró el paso, Black le espero ansioso pensando que era por él, pero gran error, pues Lupin llegó hasta él y lo ignoró olímpicamente, para dar besos y jugueteos de caballo a su pequeño Harry.

Ante los pucheros de Sirius, Black sintió que se le entibiaba el corazón, así que dejó a Harry para acercarse a su ex novio y dejar un delicado beso en su mejilla, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa y un delicioso té helado.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta salir del callejón Diagon, para luego dirigirse a un parque muggle. Se sentaron bajo un árbol, mientras Harry miraba curioso a todas las familias que pasaban por el lugar.

– _Remus con el cachorro te tenemos una sorpresa_ – el aludido sólo abrió los ojos curiosos y le entregó una mirada divertida, alzando las cejas.

En ese momento Sirius tomó a Harry lo levantó hasta que el chiquillo estuviera de pie, luego le indico que fuera donde el tío Remus, inclusive le pidió al hombre lobo que llamara al chico.

Remus hizo lo indicado y quedo realmente asombrado cuando Harry sin ayuda, dio pasitos torpes hasta llegar a su lado. El castaño no le cabía más felicidad, lo alzo de inmediato en brazos y comenzó a girar, provocando que el chico respondiera con una carcajada.

A Sirius no se le pasó inadvertida la lágrima que había escurrido de los ojos de su chico, así que se le acerco uniéndose a las risas, aunque de forma torpe le quito la lágrima y a continuación le dio un suave beso, provocando un leve sonrojo en su ex novio.

Pasaron los días, ambos hombres inmiscuidos en su rutina, aunque siempre disfrutaban las cenas, aquellas llenas de risas y conversación.

Como pronto se acercaba el ingreso a Hogwarts y tendrían más trabajo que el de costumbre, Antoine decidió darle una semana de descanso a Remus, a cambio que la siguiente trabajara jornada completa, trato que aceptó gustoso. Ya que le hacía ilusión ayudar a los alumnos de su ex escuela, pues uno de sus sueños frustrados eran ser profesor, al menos de esta forma se sentía algo útil para ellos.

Su primer día de vacaciones lo dedicaría a descansar, o al menos eso había pensando Remus.

Sirius se encontraba tomando algunos bocadillos aburrido, Harry se encontraba en su siesta y Remus como siempre, abstraído en algún libro sin siquiera tomarle un segundo de atención.

 _–  Rems todo el mundo está de vacaciones –_ el hombre lobo apenas levantó la mirada por un segundo, ya que no entendía a que iba el comentario de Sirius.

 _– Supongo –_ Black respondió con un mohín, ya que su amor ni siquiera le había tomado atención, al parecer tendría que ser más directo si quería que su chico entendiera su plan.

Por alguna extraña razón le producía nervios invitar a su ex novio a vacacionar juntos, no es que tuviera una doble intención – quizás en alguna parte de su corazón si – pero la idea principal era que descansaran, conocieran y sobre todo, sacar a Harry a tomar nuevos aire. Aclaro su garganta tosiendo un par de veces y tomó unos tragos de agua, provocando que el castaño ahora si le prestara atención, lo que sólo hizo que incrementaran sus nervios.

 _– Lupin ¿Qué te parece si vamos unos días a la playa? Así todos descansamos y Harry podría conocerla –_ al fin se había sacado la idea de la cabeza, ya estaba sólo en su ex novio la decisión.

 _– Me parece una idea estupenda ¿Qué piensas de Tresco? Recuerdo que lo disfrutamos mucho –_ Al decirlo el castaño le dedico una sonrisa socarrona y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sirius sin palabras.

Black sabía muy bien porque había mencionado ese lugar, pues cuando salieron de Hogwarts pasaron su primer verano juntos en esa isla, habían afianzado su romance en ese lugar. Sirius se sintió realmente acalorado al recordar las muchas veces que tuvieron sexo en la arena y dentro del mar. Su anatomía estaba reaccionando, al parecer necesitaría su mano y una ducha mucho más que fría.

Remus por su lado se encontraba absolutamente sonrojado, su yo del pasado jamás hubiera hecho ese tipo de comentarios, pero actualmente se sentía con la confianza de jugar de esa forma, además, desde hace algún tiempo no podía negar que los sentimientos por Black nunca murieron, sólo se escondieron en su corazón, pues no tenía ojos para ningún otro hombre.

Decidieron partir a la mañana del día siguiente, por lo tanto, esa noche se dedicaron a ordenar el equipaje, aunque gracias a un encantamiento de extensión indetectable todo quedó en una pequeña mochila.

Sirius se puso la porta bebé y se llevó a su ahijado, mientras Remus a su lado cargaba lo necesario para el viaje, gracias a la red flu y un contacto en la isla, el viaje fue sólo en un par de segundos, para llevar a un exclusivo balneario de magos. Pues para quien no lo sabía, a los magos y brujas les encantaba el agua, aunque tenían que hacerlo en zonas delimitadas pues disfrutaban la compañía de animales marinos y, además, utilizaban unos extraños trajes de baño.

Se hospedaron en el mismo lugar que hace algunos años, sólo que ahora pidieron una habitación familiar. Rápidamente dejaron sus cosas para salir a dar una pequeña inspección, pero el pequeño Harry tenía otra idea, pues cuando lo notaron el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido.

Lo dejaron en su habitación y ellos se resignaron a pasar la mañana juntos en la habitación, por alguna razón, se sentían demasiado cerca y la temperatura algunos grados más elevadas.

_– ¿Hace calor no? –_

_– Sip, así es –_

Y nuevamente se quedaron sin palabras, era un momento demasiado incómodo. Para evadir la situación Black tomó una revista de la habitación y se puso a leer, o al menos a fingir, pues su cara lo delataba, lo que terminó en una gran carcajada por parte de Lupin, continuada por el llanto de Harry.

Remus abrió los ojos sintiéndose culpable y rápidamente acunó entre sus brazos al bebé, sin embargo, el pequeño no encontraba consuelo, fue Black quien lo tomó de una forma específica y le cantó una canción de Pink Floyd provocando que el pequeño sonriera.

 _– Has perdido el toque Rems, ahora yo soy el favorito –_ el hombre lobo sólo pudo sonreír, realmente le encantaba ver a su ex novio en esa faceta tan paternal, realmente hacía latir su corazón con fuerza y provocarle algunos oscuros deseos.

Al almuerzo estuvo lleno de risas, Harry se había despertado con un buen humor y el aire marino les estaba sentando a todos de maravilla, la temperatura estaba ideal para darse un baño.

Remus prácticamente dejó la piel de Harry blanca producto del protector solar, Black sólo se puso a reír de lo sobreprotector que era su lobito. Él por su lado sólo llevaba una bermuda corta, ya se había despojado de su polera, dejando a vista y paciencia todo su torso, con sus músculos absolutamente marcados.

Remus notó como todas las brujas jóvenes – que al parecer habían adquirido la moda muggle de los bikinis – no le quitaban la mirada a su ex novio y por alguna extraña razón le molesto.

A petición de Black le puso protector, sintiéndose realmente caliente al tener que pasar sus manos con crema por aquellos firmes músculos. Quedó absolutamente sorprendido al notar un pequeño tatuaje de un lobo aullándole a la luna sobre las costillas izquierdas de su ex novio, lo que provocó que dejara de esparcir el producto.

Al notar el porqué del actuar de Lupin, Sirius se sintió un tanto avergonzado.

_– Perdón si te incomoda Remus –_

_– Oh Sirius es hermoso –_

No bastó más intercambio de palabras, para que Sirius se girara y le regalara una sonrisa absolutamente iluminada. Harry sentado en el suelo no paraba de sonreír al mirar el mar.

Lupin por su parte, se encontraba con pantalón y una polera de mangas largas, pese al calor que hacía en la tarde, pues no quería exponer su horrible cuerpo al mundo. Estaba más que avergonzado, al ver a las hermosas y hermosos jóvenes que se encontraban pavoneando sus cuerpos, intentando obtener alguna mirada de Black.

_– ¿Moony no tienes calor? –_

_– Estoy bien, ve al mar con Harry –_ luego se sentó bajo una sombrilla y se puso a leer un libro, pero que al cabo de algunos minutos dejó de lado para dedicarse a observar a su ex novio con el pequeño Harry, los veía reír y disfrutar del mar. Le extasiaba la imagen frente él.

Pero no le gustó para nada cuando un joven de buen cuerpo y cabellos rubio se le acercó riendo y se puso a juguetear con Harry, mientras le daba miradas y sonrisas seductoras a su hombre, se golpeó mentalmente al pensar en esa última frase, Black estaba libre para salir con cualquier mujer o hombre.

El calor y el enojo le tenían frustrado, odiando todo, quería encerrarse en su habitación y dormir. Dio un respingo al sentir una mano en su hombro y notar que era Harry con una sonrisita que mostraba todos los dientes, mientras le mostraba una estrella de mar. Sirius llegó a su lado y se sacudió el cabello como un perro, provocando que Remus lo mirara feo y Harry le imitara.

Se sentaron todos juntos a disfrutar de unos helados, pero la cara de hastío de Remus no se quitaba con nada, estaba celoso y eso le molestaba aun más. Además, se moría de ganas por sentir la fría agua salida en su piel, pero realmente le avergonzaba su aspecto.

  _–_ _Vamos Harry, invita al tío Remus al agua, que no sabe lo que se pierde_ _–_ propuso el de cabellos oscuros.

_– No quiero –_

_– ¿Remus? –_ le miro fijamente, buscando una explicación. Remus desvió la mirada hacía el suelo.

_– No puedo Padfoot, me da vergüenza. Mis cicatrices han aumentado y aún tengo algunas heridas de la última luna –_

_– Harry te está esperando –_ apuntó al pequeño que le estaba estirando las manitos _– no lo puedes decepcionar, vamos cámbiate. Si alguien te llega a ver feo lo golpeo –_

 _– Yo no golpeo a todos los que te han devorado con la mirada –_ en el acto se arrepintió de sus palabras, pues Black tenía una sonrisa socarrona.

_– ¿Celoso? –_

_– Cállate Black –_ con un movimiento de su varita, ya estaba en una ceñida bermuda _– ahora ponme protector._

Black tuvo que pensar en su madre para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la postal que le ofrecía su ex novio. Remus se veía realmente apetecible con el torso desnudo, ya no estaba tan flacucho como antes gracias al trabajo en la librería y el ejercicio al cuidado de Harry. Pero el hombre lobo tenía un cuerpo fibroso, no tan marcado como Sirius, pero con todo en su lugar, aunque lo que más resaltaba era su levantado trasero. A todo esto, se le sumaban algunas cicatrices y su cabello largo despeinado, dándole un aire de chico malo.

Sus manos quemaban al pasar por la espalda de su chico, lo conocía tan bien que reconocía todas las cicatrices nuevas, no pudo evitar dar un suave beso en algunas de ellas, provocando un sonrojo en el castaño.

Luego los tres se fueron al agua y Remus si que se arrepentía de no haber entrado desde el comienzo pues estaba más que deliciosa.

Remus estaba jugueteando con Harry cuando sintió que el animago estaba gruñendo como el perro que era, al buscar la mirada de este notó como miraba a un grupo de chiquillos que debían ser menores que ellos.

_– ¿Qué pasó Padfoot? –_

_– Esos mocosos dijeron que querían dormir contigo –_

Remus les miro y les sonrió, provocando que los chiquillos le alzaran las manos en señal de saludo. Black no lo podía creer, su Lupin estaba coqueteando con aquellos niños, se sentía tan enojado, que llevándose a Harry se dispuso a salir del mar.

 _– Anda ve a divertirte con ellos, te esperamos en el hotel –_ pero al decirlo su voz no sonó enojada, por el contrario, estaba cargada de tristeza, inclusive bajó la cabeza como un cachorro apaleado.

Pero dio un salto al sentir como unos brazos le abrazaron por la espalda, luego una cabeza se apoyo en su espalda y un suave beso fue depositado en su hombro.

 _–  Ellos quisieran dormir conmigo, pero el que duerme todas las noches en mi cama eres tú –_ le susurro en el oído, para luego mirar a los mocosos que no le quitaban la vista y sin previo aviso, darle un fugaz beso en los labios a Black _–  y con eso ya no se me acercaran –_

Sirius estaba estático ante lo ocurrido, sin poder salir del asombro fue arrastrado a la arena de la mano de Lupin. 

Ambos hombres no lo expresaron, pero por alguna razón se sentían nerviosos por la noche que pasarían juntos, después de todo, tenían demasiados recuerdos fogosos en Tresco.


	7. Roces y avances

Caminaron juntos a la habitación, Harry iba exigiendo comida de forma tan tierna que ambos adultos iban con bobas sonrisas en las caras. Sus brazos se rozaban en cada momento, provocando que la temperatura aumentara de forma considerable. Las brujas se sonrojaban al verlos, no era común ver a dos sexys y hermosos hombres con un niño extremadamente adorable, como alcanzó a escuchar Remus en algunos comentarios, se sentía más que feliz que todas esas “señoras” vieran a su hombre como de su propiedad.

Con un par de movimientos de varita, Remus ya tenía la comida de su sobrino, el cual rápidamente comenzó a saborear su exquisita papilla. Por su, lado Sirius se daba una ducha para quitar la arena de su cuerpo. Aunque le temperatura que estaba usando en el agua era extremadamente fría del agua, pues lo que quería arrancarse eran ciertos pensamientos libidinosos sobre el hombre lobo más sexy del planeta y, sobre todo, bajar cierta cosa de su anatomía.

Le dieron un baño a Harry, el cual a los pocos minutos cayo rendido, el pequeño estaba cansado luego de horas jugando en el agua. Remus lo dejó a cargo de su exnovio y fue por una ducha, necesitaba sacarse la arena y estar unos minutos a solas. No quería exteriorizarlo, pero se sentía realmente un idiota feliz, por haber actuado de forma tan atrevida y posesiva con Sirius, siendo que no son nada, además aún les quedaba una noche juntos, y bueno un par de días, lo que sólo lo ponía más ansioso.

Cuando salió del baño, Harry ya dormía profundamente en su cuna. Black estaba sobre la cama escuchando la radio muggle, la última moda en el mundo mágico. Estaban pasando una canción de una nueva banda, Black le explicaba alegre que eran _The Smiths,_ se puso a reír al ver como los ojos de su hombre brillaban, estaba seguro que de haber nacido en el mundo muggle sería el vocalista de alguna banda de punk o rock, se sonrojo al verse a el mismo como su groupie, rápidamente movió la cabeza de forma enérgica para quitar ese pensamiento tan adolescente.

Ambos hombres se encontraban recostados mirando el techo, mientras nuevas canciones salían de esa fantástica caja como solía llamarla Sirius, por más que Remus le explicara que su nombre era radio. El animago quería preguntarle un par de cosas, pero sentía que si lo hacía podía arruinar todo lo que había conseguido, por otro lado, era un Black, siempre hablaba sin pensar.

- _¿Rems te has acostado con otros? –_ Lupin parpadeó incrédulo, su exnovio si que podía ser un idiota, realmente le había afectado lo de los mocosos en la playa, sabía que por dentro Sirius era muy inseguro.

- _Claro que si Sirius. No sabes lo maravilloso que la chupan los recién salidos de Hogwarts, créeme he probado cada una de sus casas, hasta tengo mi ranking personal –_ lo dijo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo mientras le guiñaba un ojo - ¿ _quieres saber quienes son los mejores? –_

 _\- Oh Dios Moony, recuérdame no hacerte preguntas fuera de lugar o puedo llegar a ver tu sarcasmo en su máximo esplendor –_ pese a sus palabras, Black le dio la espalda, ya que por algunos segundos su corazón había latido desaforado, hasta que por suerte capto el clásico humor de su chico.

Lupin comenzó a reír, aunque trataba de hacerlo en silencio para no despertar al chiquillo presente. En un acto impulsivo, abrazo por la espalda a Black, mientras ahoga risas en la fibrosa espalda de este.

- _De todas formas, los Gryffindors ganan –_ ambos corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido de lo normal.

- _¿Gryffindors? –_ gruñó por la bajo Sirius, pensando que no había dicho en voz alta aquel penoso pensamiento.

– _Bueno, un león en particular es el ganador –_ le respondió juguetón Remus dejándolo en evidencia.

De alguna forma Sirius sintió que hasta su pelo estaba sonrojado y Lupin no lo hacía nada mal, ambos se quedaron en silencio intentando que sus corazones se calmaran para poder hablar, no faltó mucho para que ambos hombres se quedaran dormidos, con sus manos entrelazadas.

En el atardecer ambos hombres despertaron producto de los gritos de Harry quien llamaba a su “papá”, de vez en cuando el pequeño se refería a ellos con ese nombre, cosa que les provocaba sentimientos contradictorios.

Cenaron en un lindo restorán con vista al mar, ambos hombres se arreglaron para la ocasión, aunque se debe destacar que Sirius estaba más que embobado viendo a su exnovio, pues el licántropo se veía más que sexy con un pantalón de jeans ceñido, sus converse y una polera algo escotado dejando ver sus clavículas. Sirius recordó como amaba lamer ese lugar, dar mordisco y dejar marcas sobre esos sobresalientes huesos.

Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Remus, riendo de forma tonta, realmente ese día se estaba sintiendo como una colegiala enamorada. Miró con mala cara a una morena de grandes atributos que se estaba devorando a Sirius, aunque el de ojos grises no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba deleitándose con el cuerpo de Lupin. Acto que agradeció el hombre, pues de esa forma podía dedicar miradas asesinas a la mujer, quien al captar el mensaje se retiró apenada.

Harry botó su chupón, yendo Remus a lavarlo el baño, pero al salir se encontró con el mismo grupito de chiquillos que le habían devorado con la mirada en el mar. Rápidamente uno rubio, alto y fornido no perdió el tiempo, acercándosele y tomándolo por la cintura mientras le susurraba un par de propuestas indecorosas, que distaban mucho de excitar al castaño.

Black quien desde la mesa había observado la situación, rápidamente se situó frente a ellos con Harry en brazos, hasta el niño parecía celoso de que estuvieran tan cerca de su tío “Lemus”, cada día estaba más cerca de pronunciarlo bien.

- _Tranquilo Padfoot –_ Sirius conocía demasiado bien ese tono, pobres mocosos no sabían con quien se habían metido.

- _Te recomiendo huir en este momento-_ advirtió Black divertido, siempre supo que su chico no era una princesa en apuros, se sabía defender bastante bien, mejor que ninguno.

- _Vuelve a repetirlo, di en voz alta lo que dijiste-_ le retó Remus con una sonrisa torcida, lo que sólo indicaba una cosa para el animago. El pobre mocoso sufría un par de hechizos que durarían días.

En los días de merodeadores, Remus siempre había sido la cabeza pensante y sabía por lejos más hechizos que cualquier otro, algunos demasiado oscuros y prohibidos para alardear de sus conocimientos. Sirius siempre estuvo convencido que, si querías un asesinato libre y sin sospecha alguna, Lupin sería tu hombre.

El mocoso engreído solo alcanzo a decir “ _Chupa…”_ cuando fue interrumpido, su cara paso por muchos colores y salieron un par de chispas, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y desapareció en el acto. Sus amigos miraban horrorizados, no sabían que hacer, estaban entre la ira y el miedo.

- _Baño de caballeros, yo lo llevaría cuanto antes a San Mungo. Oooh no chico bonito ni te atrevas y tú tampoco –_ rápidamente dos chicos fueron desármanos por un Expelliarmus - ¿ _o también quieren visitar el hospital? -_

Con un desplante inigualable Remus les dejo hablando solos, seguidos de Sirius con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y un par de muecas de Harry. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron a su habitación, apenas pasaron el umbral estallaron en una estruendosa carcajada.

- _Por Merlín, ¿Moony sabes lo sexy que te ves de chico malo? -_

_-Cállate, y has dormir al pequeño revoltoso, si no quieres terminar en San Mungo también –_

_\- ¿Me dirás qué diablos le hiciste? -_

_-Nop-_ le dedicó una sonrisa ladina – _pero te aseguro que no se le podrá parar en un buen par de días-_

_-Cariño, no sé cómo no he muerto en estos años-_

Remus se sentó a leer un libro mientras bebía un té, necesita calmar su alma de tantas emociones, cuando sintió un peso a su lado y un suave beso en el hombro, se tensó un tanto, pero sin darse cuenta su mano fue hasta aquellos rizos.

Nadie dijo nada, pero al poco tiempo Black se encontraba apoyado sobre su pecho, el licántropo jugueteaba con su cabello, enrollando mechones entre sus dedos. Todo sin apartar la mirada de su libro, realmente era como en los viejos tiempos, ambos extrañaban aquellos momentos llenos de silencios cómodos.

Cuando su vista se cansó dejo el libro en la mesita de al lado, al bajar la vista se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, su cuerpo picaba por estar más cerca del de Black. Cómo si se entendieran solo con gestos, no falto mucho para que sus cuerpos estuvieran sumamente pegados, sus labios casi se rozaban y sus miradas estaban cargadas de lujuria.

- _Padfoot no debería…mos –_ lo dijo entrecortado, al sentir una juguetona mano descender por su cadera.

- _Nop, no deberíamos. Pero queremos –_ la mano de Black terminó sobre una de las nalgas de Remus, con sumo cuidado trazaba un par de círculos, mientras le miraba como queriéndolo devorar.

Remus por su lado no lo hacía mal, levantando la polera de Sirius y específicamente, acariciar aquel tatuaje que gritaba su nombre. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, la luz era tenue y de fondo se escuchaba el suave romper de las olas.

Lentamente sus cuerpos se acercaron aún más si es que eso se podía, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, haciendo que sus entrepiernas estuvieran peligrosamente cerca, uno que otro roce les hacía exclamar un par de gemidos.

Lupin terminó por romper los pocos centímetros que separaban sus bocas, realmente en esos momentos se sentía dominado por la bestia, al parecer su lobo ya había perdonado todo y estaba sucumbido a la pasión.

Si bien, en el tiempo que llevaban nuevamente juntos se habían dado uno que otro beso, este era el primero en un contexto tan especial. Lo primero fue un roce lento, apenas sentían sus labios, pero no importaba, el tiempo para ellos estaba detenido y se podían tomar todos los minutos del mundo.

Apenas Remus abrió un poco la boca, Sirius de forma brusca metió su lengua, recibiendo un par de gruñidos juguetones en respuestas. Solo en un par de segundos sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha calmada pero colmada de tensión sexual.

Sus manos no se quedaron atrás, recorrían sin vergüenza alguna el cuerpo del contrario, sin que se dieran cuenta y apenas interrumpiendo el beso que ya llevaba un par de minutos, ambos hombres se encontraban sin polera.

Sirius que había estado toda la noche tentado con aquellas clavículas que tanto extrañaba, no perdió el tiempo y recorriendo todo el cuello del licántropo con su lengua, llego hasta aquel lugar que tanto anhelaba, de inmediato comenzó a lamer y a succionar de forma delicada aquella piel tan sensible.

Remus por su lado no lo hacía mal, sus uñas rascaban y marcaban la espalda de Black cada vez que se le escapaba un gemido, ahogo uno en particular hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro de su exnovio.

En algún momento sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, como si llevaran siglos sin verse. Ya no era un ritmo lento, ahora estaba cargado por la excitación, por el placer y el calor de sus cuerpos. Sus labios se rozaban de forma brusca, sus lenguas recorrían con ansiedad y sus dientes entre pequeños choques tomaban de forma posesiva los labios del contrario.

Los gemidos comenzaron a aumentar, el calor se sentía cada vez mayor y sus entrepiernas estaban reaccionando, alguien debía volver a la realidad, y como siempre la mente pensante fue Remus Lupin.

- _Por Merlín hay un bebé en esta habitación –_ repentinamente el castaño se había levantado de la cama, se removía los cabellos nerviosos y se mordía de forma brusca el labio, estaba al punto del colapso. Había sobrepasado todos sus límites, odiándose profundamente.

- _Sip, tu sobrino y mi ahijado, por cierto –_ le respondió el de rizos, mientras se le acercaba y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos para calmarlo – _Rems tranquilo, no hemos hecho nada malo y antes que hables, iremos lento. Comprendo que este ha sido tu límite por hoy, no volveremos a intentarlo hasta que estés seguro, ahora deja de morderte ese labio que te estás haciendo sangrar –_ de forma delicada Sirius le acaricio con la yema de su dedo aquellos labios que hace algunos pocos minutos se estaba devorando.

Ambos hombres se miraron unos segundos, para terminar, dedicándose una sonrisa tímida, tal como las que se dedicaban en Hogwarts cuando comenzaron un romance oculto.

- _Moony loony me iré a dar una ducha rápida, no me extrañes –_ salió de la habitación dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

Sirius estaba feliz, no se sentía frustrado en absoluto. Conocía muy bien a su chico para saber que lo había llevado a sus límites y no le podía exigirle más, para tener a su luna debía esforzarse y le daba igual si necesitaba años para recuperar a su amor. No necesito mucho esfuerzo para calmar a su hombría, pues lo que más quería en esos momentos era rodearlo con sus brazos y dormir profundamente aspirando aquel maravilloso olor a chocolate que siempre tenía su chico.

Apenas Black hizo acto de presencia, el licántropo prácticamente corrió al baño por su ducha, ya que la necesitaba más que nunca, el de ojos grises no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa al notar como las orejas de su exnovio aún estaba acaloradas.

En algunos minutos él ya estaba listo, por alguna razón se sentía un tanto tímido de volver a la cama con Black, pero lamentablemente no había otro lugar donde dormir. A menos que quisiera hacerlo en el suelo, sinceramente se lo estaba pensando.

_-No seas idiota y ven a acostarte, que ya muy tarde.  Sabes que esa pequeña bola de cabellos rebeldes adora madrugar y tu cariño, eres un dormilón –_

Ante esas palabras de ánimo, el joven licántropo rápidamente se metió entre las cobijas, por suerte la noche estaba fresca, lo que daba la excusa perfecta para que durmieran abrazados.

Los hombres despertaron sobresaltados ante los chillidos de diversas lechuzas, algo estaba fuera de lugar, la habitación estaba rodeada de paquetes, chispas y animales. Por algunos minutos ambos se miraron desconcertados sin entender que diablos sucedía, mientras Harry reía divertido.

- _¿Qué día es hoy? –_

_-31 de julio –_

_-El cumpleaños de Harry –_ gritaron ambos al unísono, sintiéndose realmente imbéciles.

- _Se te olvido el nacimiento de tu sobrino –_ dijo Sirius divertido molestando a su exnovio, quien sólo le dedicó un mohín.

- _Y a ti el de tu sobrino y ahijado Padfoot, eres peor que yo. Vamos anda, que nos espera un largo día –_ rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.  Luego, se levantó para recibir los paquetes y cartas enviados, las lechuzas ya les dedicaban miradas molestas por la espera.

Distintos regalos y cartas de felicitaciones le llegaron al pequeño heredero Potter, si que era una persona querida en el mundo mágico.

Ese día con más confianza, desde temprano todos estuvieron jugueteando en el agua, mimando a cada momento al chiquillo de ojos verdes. Aunque había que destacar que tuvieron más miradas curiosas que el día anterior, pues no podían pasar desapercibidos los rasguños por la fibrosa espalda de Black, así como el enorme cardenal en la clavícula de Lupin.

Durante todo el día no pararon de recibir más obsequios y felicitaciones, tenían una ardua tarea en responder cada uno, por que sí, Remus Lupin era un hombre a la antigua y quería agradecer cada muestra de cariño para su chico, Sirius por otro lado, se dedicó a probar cada juguete con su ahijado.

Esa tarde hicieron una pequeña celebración, con un par de encantamientos la habitación donde estaban hospedados quedó decorada. Sirius por su parte fue a pedir a los elfos del hotel un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

Le cantaron la canción de cumpleaños, mientras Harry untaba sus dedos y repartía crema por la cara de sus tíos, quienes no podían dejar sus sonrisas, había días en que realmente disfrutaban ser una familia feliz, cuanto le debían a sus queridos Lily y James.

Harry rendido por un día lleno de diversión se durmió temprano, Sirius puso algo de música suave mientras llenaba dos copas con vino. En algún momento sin darse cuenta, estaban de la mano y no falto mucho para que estuvieran bailando como lo hacían hace un par de años.

- _La vida es tan injusta Padfoot, James y Lily deberían estar con Harry, ellos deberían estar en cada uno de sus cumpleaños –_ estallo el castaño, mientras caían un par de lágrimas.

- _Es una mierda Moony, pero ellos hasta el último momento lo dieron todo por su hijo, y por nosotros -_ bajo el rostro apenado - _sin ellos seguiríamos en soledad sufriendo, gracias a nuestros preciados amigos tenemos una nueva oportunidad y la obligación de darle una familia a Harry James Potter –_

A continuación, le abrazó. Ambos se necesitaban esa noche, sabían que nunca superarían la muerte de sus mejores amigos, pero debían ser fuertes, había un chiquillo que les necesitaría toda una vida…  

 


	8. Arriesgarse

Ya habían regresado de las vacaciones en Tresco, aún ambos hombres se sonrojaban al recordar lo que había pasado la noche previa al cumpleaños de Harry, si bien, no se habían repetido los gestos tan apasionados, entre ellos habían recuperado cierta complicidad.

Se dedicaban miradas de amor, sus manos tendían a entrelazarse y más de alguna mañana despertaron sumamente abrazados.

Lupin estaba trabajando durante todo el día, ya que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban buscando sus materiales para un nuevo año de clases, realmente le divertía guiar a los pequeños inexpertos, ansiosos de aprendizaje. Aunque, a la vez le atormentaba que nunca podría cumplir su sueño de ser profesor, sin embargo, sabía que él tendría que ser el tutor de Harry, pues el chucho de su exnovio, sólo le enseñaría sobre Quidditch, y mujeres o hombres, según la preferencia del chico.

Por las tardes llegaba agotado, el estar la mayor parte del día de pie le cansaba profundamente. Pero gracias a Merlín al llegar a su casa siempre le esperaba una taza de té humeante y algún bocadillo con chocolate, pequeños consentimientos de Sirius Black.

Lupin se encontraba moviendo sus hombres y tocándose el cuello con cara de desagrado, al acercase la luna llena su cuerpo comenzaba a fatigarse mucho más rápido, razón por la cual el extenuante día de trabajo lo tenía con un horrible dolor de espalda.

Dio un respingo a sentir como unas fuertes manos ya conocidas se posaron sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a hacer exquisitos masajes, realmente Sirius no había perdido el toque, sus manos seguían siendo mágicas.

Se dejó consentir, entregándose a aquella gloriosa experiencia, estaba seguro que se le había escapado uno que otro gemido de placer, pues el animago había soltado una leve risita.

Harry por su parte se encontraba jugando en el suelo con sus autitos de juguete muggles, cortesía de Remus. De vez en cuando se giraba hacía sus tíos para dedicarles caras divertidas.

En medio del esplendoroso masaje, Sirius apretó con demasiada fuerza, provocando que Remus gritara ante la inesperada maniobra, pero lo que nadie se esperaba fue la reacción del pequeño Potter.

El niño ya sabía caminar de forma muy coordinada, dando un pequeño trote hasta las piernas de Sirius y levantando sus manitos para dar golpes furiosos.

­- _Animal, no pegue a mi Lemus -_  Remus salto emocionado, tomando a Harry entre sus brazos, dándole besos y mimos.

- _Tranquilo Harry, Sirius no me hizo daño, fue un accidente. Discúlpate con Sirius –_ le explicaba Remus de forma calmada, mientras lo sentaba otra vez en el sueño y le revolvía sus cabellos rebeldes. Sirius estaba incrédulo, su ahijado simplemente lo había cambiado, aunque no le culpaba, todo el mundo debiese escoger al maravilloso de Remus Lupin.

Luego el hombre lobo se le acerco con una sonrisa ladina y le tomo un par de risos para revolverlos con dulzura, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- _Ya sabes Black, ahora tengo un hombre que me defienda de bestias como tú –_ le susurró al oído para luego darle un beso en la comisura de los labios, yéndose a la cocina mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

- _Perdo Sirus –_ le dijo Harry con una alegre sonrisa, volviéndose a jugar con sus cochecitos.

- _Tranquilo campeón, siempre debes defenderlo –_ le revolvió los cabellos, dejándoselos aún más revueltos – _incluso de mi –_ esto lo susurro tan bajito, que el niño no le escucho.

Luego se fue a la cocina, no dejaría que Remus cocinara esa tarde, sabía que la luna estaba próxima y el semblante de Remus lo delataba como siempre. Además, el siempre sabría cuando era luna llena, era una vieja costumbre arraigada en su alma.

Le abrazo por la espalda y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – _creo que me estoy poniendo celoso de un mocoso –_ susurró en su oído para dar una lengüetada divertida – _ahora ve obedientemente al salón a jugar con ese diablillo –_ Remus intentó protestar, ya que esa semana no había cooperado mucho en casa – _te vez como la mierda, una mierda hermosa por supuesto. Pero necesitas descansar, se que se acerca la luna –_ y empujándolo por la espalda lo sacó de la cocina.

Cenaron como siempre conversando del día, pero esa noche en específico Sirius tenía un tema importante que hablar, rogaba que Lupin no leyera las verdaderas y oscuras razones de su plan. Decidió no darle tantas vueltas, pues su exnovio, siempre había sido bueno descubriéndolo en las mentiras.

Le explicó que esa tarde había llegado una lechuza de los Weasleys, los cuales junto a otros miembros de la orden exigían una fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry, pues no lo veían desde hace tiempo y específicamente querían celebrarlo. Molly dispuso su casa para la tarde de ese sábado.

Remus lo pensó por algunos minutos, ya que algo le inquietaba profundamente.

 _\- Sirius, esa noche hay luna llena –_ al decirlo bajo la mirada avergonzado.

- _Nos vendremos temprano, ya inventaremos algo. No podemos rechazar algo así de lindo por nuestro pequeño. Además, ya es momento que tenga contacto con más niños ­–_ le respondió Black con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

La velada terminó tranquila, el hombre lobo seguía algo inquieto, pero fue rápidamente calmado por Black, quien le acuno y dibujo con su mano círculos en su espalda, para hacerlo dormir plácidamente sobre su pecho.

Los siguientes días pasaron de forma veloz con su acostumbrada rutina. Rápidamente llegó el sábado, día de la celebración por el cumpleaños de Harry.

Remus se despertó cansado, al parecer sería una muy horrible luna llena. Su aspecto estaba mucho más desaliñado de lo usual, su tez estaba muy pálida, sus ojeras estaban más violáceas de lo habitual y su semblante mostraba cansancio. Pero el hombre lobo no le dio importancia, después de todo, el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Black su aspecto era así e incluso peor todos los días, no solo los de luna llena.

Sirius no soportaba verlo de esa forma, odiaba no poder hacer algo al respecto. Le daba más mimos y abrazos para tratar de subirle el ánimo, actos que no pasaban desapercibidos por el licántropo, que sólo le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Se arreglaron rápidamente y pusieron a Harry muy lindo, ya que conocería a nuevos “tíos y primos”, Lupin incluso intentó peinarlo, pero como siempre, fue un caso perdido, sus cabellos lucían tal como los fueron los de James.

Viajaron por red flu, siendo recibidos por diversos grititos y sonrisas. Le siguieron amables dadas de manos, abrazos y hasta un par de besos, de una alegre Molly.

La madriguera estaba repleta de personas, todos miembros de la orden, incluso se encontraban presentes Dumbledore, Minerva y Hagrid. Luego de ponerse al día y escuchar por décima vez el comentario de “tiene los ojos de su madre”, llevaron a Harry con el resto de los niños, pue el chiquillo desde hace algunos minutos estiraba las manitos llamándolos.

Bill, Charlie y Percy le miraban curiosos, ya tenían edad para comprender quien era realmente Harry Potter, sobre todo el mayor de los pelirrojos. El azabache rápidamente se ganó su amistad al ofrecer de forma amable un par de autitos que había cargado con él, los chicos al no conocer ese tipo de juguetes muggles estaban maravillados.

Harry se acercó a Ron y le ofreció el último juguete que le quedaba, provocando que el niño le diera una tímida sonrisa y de inmediato se pusieran a jugar. Por su parte los gemelos estaban realmente asombrados con el niño, lo encontraban muy tierno, incluso más que su hermano menor.

- _Mamá lo podemos cambiar por Ron –_ expresó Fred.

- _Es más lindo que mi hermano –_ complemento George, provocando una risa por parte de los mayores, encontrando dicha situación sumamente tierna.

La tarde fue amena, todos comieron y disfrutaron diversos platos preparados por la señora Molly, quien tenía todo un don en las artes culinarias. Los adultos se pusieron al día respecto a las últimas noticias del mundo mágico, mientras los niños jugaban al quidditch en el patio.

La tarde pasó sumamente rápido entre tantas conversaciones y risas, Remus estaba aún más agotado y de sólo pensar en lo que se avecinaba le daban escalofríos. Sirius tenía a su ahijado colgado del cuello, el pequeño Potter había caído rendido sumamente temprano, producto de tantos jugueteos.

- _Sirius, Remus cariño, sería bueno que pasaron aquí la noche –_ les dijo Molly al ver a Harry dormido y la cara de cansancio del licántropo. Lupin rápidamente se levantó para negar la oferta, cuando fue atacado por un mareo, la luna estaba demasiado cerca.

- _Moony olvídate que te dejaré solo esta noche –_ le susurró Black al oído, utilizando una voz autoritaria que provoco un calorcito en cierta parte de la anatomía del hombre lobo.

- _Molly no quiero aprovecharme de tu amabilidad, pero ¿sería posible que esta noche te quedaras con Harry? –_ Remus le dio un fuerte codazo y negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado.

- _Por supuesto cariño, ustedes no se preocupen, disfruten –_ la mujer les dedico una sonrisa picarona y les guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el hombre lobo se sonrojara fuertemente. Acto seguido Molly tomó al pequeño en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación de Ron.

Contra su voluntad, Remus fue arrastrado por el animago, mientras se despedían de forma animada. Una vez en casa, el hombre lobo le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio, todo en su cabeza se había ordenado, dilucidando el siempre fue el plan de su exnovio acompañarlo en esta transformación.

- _No me odies Moony, pero no puedo soportar verte volver tan herido como en la transformación anterior. Al menos por esta noche déjame acompañarte –_ pese a la postura molesta, Sirius le dio un par de besos en el hombro para calmar los ánimos.

No faltó mucho para que la luna se comenzara a hacer presente, generando que ambos hombres pasaran a su forma animal. Al parecer los cachorros se habían extrañado porque en pocos minutos estuvieron recorriendo el bosque en compañía, para finalmente jugar toda la noche, ladrando y aullando a la luna.

Cuando la luna se borró del cielo, lentamente Lupin comenzó a tomar su forma humana, Sirius algo nervioso al recordar viejos tiempos, abandono su forma animaga. Ambos se miraron cohibidos, eso de estar desnudos en medio del bosque les traía viejos recuerdos, de cuando tenían excelente sexo post luna llena.

Pero Sirius Black no lo aguanto, estaba demasiado extasiado al ver a su exnovio completamente expuesto, lleno de una lujuria imparable, dando grandes zancos llegó hasta su lado para envolverlo en un abrazo, mientras le besaba tiernamente la mejilla.

Remus al comienzo se quedó estático, pero rápidamente correspondió al abrazo, provocando que sus miembros estuvieran peligrosamente cerca.

De las sutiles caricias e inocentes besos, pasaron a roces y besos llenos de pasión, sus manos se recorrían como si fueran nuevos territorios por explorar, sus miembros se frotaban rápidamente provocando que en pocos minutos estuvieran expuestos en todo esplendor.

Black se agacho con cuidado y abrazando las piernas de Lupin, acercó su boca a la intimidad de su exnovio, le dio un par de besos y lamidas, para finalmente metérselo de una sola vez hasta el final de su boca.  El hombre lobo gimió fuertemente su nombre, sus pensamientos racionales se estaban nublando, sólo intentó una vez alejarse de Sirius, recibiendo un suave pellizco en una de sus nalgas.

Black succionaba y daba placer como ninguno, haciendo que su hombre en pocos minutos estuviera a punto de llegar al clímax, y pese a que Remus intentó sacar su miembro para eyacular fuera, el animago se lo prohibido, haciéndolo tener un gran orgasmo en su boca.

El de ojos grises le miró desde el suelo, con sus ojos demostrando pasión, mientras tragaba de forma seductora indicando que se había tragado todo el contenido de su exnovio, haciendo que Remus se sonrojara aún más mientras su miembro volvía a reaccionar.

- _Moony loony, necesito que me ayudes –_ le pedía Black con una voz infantil, mientras llevaba las manos del hombre lobo hacia su intimidad, haciendo que este ultimo gimiera al notar el tamaño de la erección.

- _Sirius aquí no, vamos a ca…sa –_ eso último lo dijo mientras liberara un gemido al sentir como la erección de Black se aproximaba de forma juguetona a su trasero.

Ambos usaron una “aparición” para estar más rápido en el hogar que compartían, apenas tocaron suelo, Sirius le comió a besos, mientras Remus se le colgaba a las caderas, cruzando sus piernas por su espalda baja.

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación del licántropo, que para estos días se podría considerar de ambos.  Black dejo a su exnovio en la cama, para luego hacer aparecer una botella de lubricante.

Se puso sobre su cuerpo y dándole cariñosas mordidas en el cuello, comenzó a jugar con la entrada Lupin. Fue un proceso rápido, pues una vez que tuvo un dedo dentro, el castaño comenzó a mover las caderas buscando más contacto, no faltando muchos minutos para exigir el miembro de Black.

Pero el animago no se dejó cegar por la pasión – _tranquilo Rems, tienes que estar bien preparado, no quiero hacerte daño ­–_ dejándole un cariñoso beso en el hombro, introdujo un dedo más, haciendo que la entrada estuviera cada vez más dilatada.

Finalmente estaba listo, sus corazones latían de forma desenfrenada, una vez que cruzaran esa línea no había términos medio, todo empeoraba o todo mejoraba, y a veces era mucho mejor arriesgarse, además, para esas alturas sus cuerpos no estarían muy dispuestos a detenerse.

Sirius con cuidado puso su miembro en la entrada de Remus, lentamente comenzó a entrar en esa cavidad, arrancándole un chillido de dolor al castaño, quien ante la intromisión dejó caer un par de lágrimas. Black entró levemente en pánico, pero al ser calmado por un dulce beso de su amor, termino metiéndose hasta el final.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron acostumbrados a aquella sensación que tanto extrañaban, mientras sus miradas estaban conectadas y las palabras no hacían falta, Sirius comenzó a embestir de forma lenta y profunda, mientras Remus le abrazaba por la espalda clavándole las uñas en cada estocada.

En conjunto comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad mientras gemían sin parar, teniendo pequeñas pausas para devorarse las bocas. Cuando ambos se sintieron cerca del clímax, unieron sus labios una vez más y gruñendo el nombre del contrario, en conjunto llegaron a un orgasmo, eyaculando en sincronía.

Cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, sus respiraciones aun estaban más que agitadas, pero sus manos no se dejaban de buscar.

- _Si…ri..us necesita…mos ir por Harry –_ dijo aún entre jadeos Remus, preocupado por su sobrino.

- _Rems aún es muy temprano para ir a molestar a una casa ajena, de seguro los Weasley aún no se despiertan. Ahora descansemos un poco que luego ese diablillo nos dará la guerra –_

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Sirius Black rodeo con sus brazos a Lupin, quien rodo hasta estar sobre el cuerpo del de ojos grises. Se dieron un par de besos, solo que estos no eran más que gestos tiernos de cariño. A los pocos minutos el castaño cayo rendido, siempre quedaba exhausto luego de una transformación y aún más luego de una gran sesión de sexo matutino con el gran Sirius Black.

Por su parte el pelinegro, le abrazo aun más fuerte para generar aún más contacto. Le beso un par de beses la coronilla y pensando en cuanto extrañaba ese cuerpo, se durmió plácidamente. . .


	9. Un paso adelante, tres hacía atrás

Cuando Remus despertó vinieron de golpe todas las imágenes de lo hecho con Sirius, no se podía quitar la sensación de las fuertes manos de Black rodeando su cuerpo, su boca aún cosquilleaba por culpa de los besos.

Se levantó de golpe y prácticamente corrió al baño, necesitaba darse una ducha y principalmente pensar. Dejó que el agua tibia corriera por su cuerpo, para luego refregar con demasiada fuerza la su piel, como si de esa forma pudiera borrar todas las caricias de su exnovio.

Remus se odiaba, no podía soportar haber sido una persona débil y haber terminado teniendo sexo con Sirius, ahora todo se complicaría. Había roto una barrera que se había prometido no sobrepasar, no quería volver a caer en el mismo juego, no quería volver a sentirse miserable y sufrir una vez más.

 Él era sincero consigo mismo, aún no perdonaba a Sirius del todo y lo más importante, aún no se sentía con la capacidad de confiar plenamente en él, después de todo, a la primera oportunidad el hombre le había encarado y prácticamente le había acusado de traidor frente a todos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo el agua, mientras un par de lágrimas producto de la frustración se le escapaban. Sólo fue consiente cuando su piel estaba roja y en algunas partes dolía por haber frotado la esponja con demasiada fuerza.

Al salir le dedicó una rápida mirada a Black, quien algo somnoliento se le acercaba a darle los buenos dios. Le saludo apenas con un par de palabras y esquivo un fortuito beso, para salir rápidamente de la habitación, se sentía asfixiado, necesitaba estar sólo.

Sirius por su lado quedó extrañado, luego de una maravillosa reconciliación se esperaba besos matutinos o algo similar, jamás espero que el licántropo le esquivara la mirada y técnicamente huyera de él. Pero no le dio mayor importancia, quizás eran consecuencias de la luna, así que se ducho pues ya era hora de que fueran por Harry Potter.

Pero las cosas durante el día no mejoraron, Remus le ignoro todo lo que pudo. Apenas le hablaba y muchas veces sólo le respondía con un par de gestos. Se sentía irritado y realmente no sabía como enfrentar a Sirius Black, sabía que cuando aquella necesaria conversación llegara, el resultado sería dos hombres con el corazón roto, obligados a convivir técnicamente de por vida para poder cuidar a su pequeño sobrino.

Cuando llegó la noche y Harry ya estaba dormido, era momento de hablar lo quisiera o no. Se encontraban sentados, disfrutando una fresca brisa de verano mientras tomaban limonada, cada uno tenía la mirada en el suelo y ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

- _Rems, necesitamos hablar. ¿Qué te pasa? –_

 _\- Fue un error Sirius. Y no lo podemos repetir –_ soltó las palabras con un tono sumamente frío, ni siquiera se inmuto al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Aunque por dentro sólo quería llorar al ver como su verdadero amor, había cambiado su expresión, estaba entre el desconcierto y la tristeza.

\- _Pee…pero… Remus… pensé que había sido algo especial –_ eso último prácticamente fue un susurro, su voz temblaba y estaba hiperventilando, sentía que se quebraría en ese mismo momento.

\- _Fue sólo sexo Sirius, al menos eso lo fue para mí. Me disculpo por haberme dejado llevar por instinto, seguramente residuos del lobo. Sin mi juicio nublado, jamás hubiera aceptado acostarme contigo –_ Sirius lo intentó interrumpir, pero Remus no lo dejo hablar – _espero las cosas no cambien, debemos ser cordiales por Harry. Así que bueno Sirius Black, tan amigos y solo amigos, como siempre. Ahora me disculpo, pero estoy muriendo de sueño. Buenas noches –_

Y con esa frase, sin siquiera escuchar una respuesta Remus abandonó la habitación con un semblante más frío que el hielo. Sirius aún no podía procesar lo que había ocurrido, para él todo estaba ocurriendo en cámara lenta.

Cuando al fin notó que estaba sólo en el salón, no pudo dejar de repetir en su cabeza la gélida conversación que había tenido con su hombre, como Remus Lupin había apagado cualquier intento de regresar de forma abrupta.

Quería llorar, romper cosas o beberse varias botellas de whiskey de fuego, quizás todo a la vez. Cuando llegó a la habitación que compartían, casi le dio un infarto al notar que Remus había hecho algún hechizo de transformación, pero ahora la cama matrimonial que compartían se había convertido en dos un poco más pequeñas. El licántropo estaba acurrucado en la suya, su respiración era lenta y pausada, claramente estaba durmiendo.

Sirius por su lado, se sentía ahogado, incapaz de pegar un solo ojo y mucho más, sabiendo que Remus estaba a tan sólo un par de metros. Salió al patio e invocó un par de cigarros, necesitaba relajarse de alguna forma. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo, pero cuando tomó conciencia se había enfriado pese a ser una cálida noche de verano y su cuerpo dolía por haber estado quizás cuantas horas en la misma posición. No se sintió capaz de volver a la habitación compartida, yendo a la habitación de Harry, sentándose en el suelo a apreciar dormir a su ahijado, le relajaba ver a ese pequeño demonio que tanto amaba.

Remus despertó más temprano de lo común, rápidamente giró para ver como la otra cama presente en la habitación, estaba intacta, Sirius no había dormido. Una punzada de preocupación le atravesó, pero al salir y escuchar la rasposa voz del animago, respiró un poco más aliviado. No se detuvo a desayunar o a saludar a Harry, como un cobarde, salió rápidamente de su hogar, aún no se sentía listo para ponerse la careta y fingir que nada había pasado. Principalmente mente, le era sumamente dificultoso ser indolente ante la cara de tristeza y miedo de su gran amor.

Esa noche descubrió que de alguna forma Sirius había ampliado un poco su adoraba cabaña, teniendo al fin su propia habitación. Situación que debería haber sido así desde el comienzo, se maldijo por haberse permitido soñar con una reconciliación.

Dormir sólo luego de meses en hacerlo en compañía fue doloroso, se le apretaba el corazón al no sentir el calor del otro hombre, ni siquiera, podía contentarse con escuchar su respiración. Estar en soledad le aflorar su lado más vulnerable, ya no se debía reprimir para llorar, para odiarse y para tener nuevamente aquellos pensamientos más oscuros.

Durante la semana las cosas no mejoraron, pero tampoco empeoraron. Por las mañanas se saludaban con palabras simples, por las tardes, Remus ya no tenía su amado té ni mucho menos algún bocadillo. Las cenas eran minutos interminables de silencio, donde sólo gracias a Harry lograban cruzarse una que otra palabra.

Pero ya no había conversación, ya no tenían idea como iban sus días. La perfecta y armoniosa rutina que habían establecido se había roto y acabado, tan rápido como comenzó. Inclusive ahora, todo era mucho más doloroso.

Sirius no sabía que sentir, se debatía entre la ira y la tristeza. Había pensado en darle un espacio a Remus, siempre ha sabido que el lobo era un inseguro y pensaba mucho las cosas antes de dar cada paso, pero nunca pensó que su indiferencia duraría más de un par de días.

Por las noches apenas dormía y con suerte tomaba uno que otro bocado, sólo gracias al Harry no estaba de cabeza engullendo diversas bebidas alcohólicas. Un recuerdo le hizo estremecer, aún tenía ciertos recuerdos de esos primeros meses sin Remus, donde prácticamente se la pasaba inconsciente entre el alcohol mágico y las maravillosas drogas del mundo muggle, en noches donde la indiferencia de Remus le dolía más que nunca, ansiaba sentir los efectos de aquella maravillosa cosa que los muggles llamaban “heroína”.

\- _Lupin, recibí una lechuza de Arthur –_ soltó de la nada Sirius mientras cenaban, Remus de inmediato le miró, mientras sentía una pesada carga en su corazón. Desde hace un par de días, su exnovio solo se refería a él por su apellido, aumentando aún más la distancia entre ellos – _al parecer los mocosos Weasleys no dejan de preguntar por Harry, y Molly está ansiosa de una nueva visita. Iré con Harry el sábado, espero no te molestes. Así tu puedes descansar y estar solo –_ al finalizar la frase, ni siquiera espero una respuesta, su atención la tomo por completo la ensalada de patatas.

\- _Ok, no hay problema –_ fue todo lo que pudo responder el licántropo, aún un poco confundido con lo que debería sentir y específicamente, con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El resto de la velada sólo estuvo enfocado en Harry quien había sufrido una pequeña mordedura por parte de un gnomo enojado. El chiquillo aún repetía un par de improperios, gracias a Sirius, quien había soltado bastantes en el incidente de esa tarde.

Remus había dejado de comer, se veía más delgado y sus ojeras cada día eran más moradas. Situación que era bastante similar en Sirius, pero ambos seguían sin arreglar los problemas. Pese a todo la situación de cierta forma había mejorado, o al menos ese era el aire que daba Sirius quien ya no se veía triste como antes ni tampoco le lanzaba miradas furiosas al licántropo, había caído en un estado tan neutral que daba miedo.

Conversaba, sonreía y se movía cuando tenía que hacerlo, tal como una máquina, eran movimientos controlados y aprendidos, pero ya no había en sus ojos ese brillo característico. Ahora en sus tiempos libres se la pasaba frente a la televisión, su nuevo aparato muggle favorito, luego de la radio.

- _Remus querido, al fin te veo nuevamente. Se te extrañó en la última visita –_ le saludo Molly, mientras le daba uno de sus característicos abrazos, aquellos que prácticamente te dejaban sin aire – _Sirius nos comentó lo cansado que estabas por el trabajo, y lo puedo ver en tu rostro cariños –_ el mencionado se apenó ante esas últimas palabras, estabas más que consiente que su aspecto era aún mas desaliñado que de costumbre.

 _-_ _Perdóname Molly, pero estos días previos a la entrada de clases hemos estado más que ocupados. Veo que Bill ya entrará a Hogwarts, felicitaciones pequeño –_ Lupin se agachó para revolver aquellos pelirrojos cabellos, y luego con una amable sonrisa le ayudo a buscar los libros necesarios.

 Más días pasaban, lentamente se estaban acostumbrado a la tortuosa rutina. Sufrían en silencioso, eran cordiales y estúpidamente buenos actores. Al menos no se estaban hiriendo con palabras o con golpes, técnicamente se estaban comportando como los imbéciles adultos que eran y lamentablemente nadie estaba ahí para guiarlos, como tantas veces habían tenido la necesidad en Hogwarts.

Esa tarde Remus llegó un poco más temprano de lo habitual, entró en completo silencioso quedándose a mitad del pasillo al escuchar la ronca voz de Sirius hablando con Harry en la habitación del pequeño, pero de repente un diálogo llamó toda su atención.

- _Por la mierda Prongs cuanta falta me haces hermano. Ahora es cuando más necesito tus consejos para arreglar todo con mi Moony –_  decía Sirius aguantando las lágrimas, mientras veía una fotografía en movimiento de los Potters - _bueno, en realidad te necesito a ti Evans, James sólo me diría que me lo folle -_  terminó con una leve carcajada, que finalizó en un llanto nervioso.

Por su lado Remus sentía como su corazón se estrujaba, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Tuvo que huir rápido del lugar, no soportaría fingir que todo estaba bien, luego de haber escuchado sufrir de esa forma a Sirius Black.

Ya llevaban un mes desde que todo se había arruinado. Esa noche era luna llena, Remus estaba entre temblores y dolor, más nervioso que de costumbre. Temía estar sólo nuevamente, sufrir el odio del lobo.

Sirius no le recordó que era luna llena, es más, ni siquiera mencionó el tema, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. No hubieron miradas de preocupación o mimos, se sentía aún más solo, luego de meses acostumbrado a vivir las lunas nuevamente en compañía.

En la tarde ya estaba exhausto luego de jugar con Harry, apenas podía moverse y le esperaba mucho más. Sentía la ira del lobo, como se acumulaba en su estómago y como gruñía por salir.

La pasaría en el bosque alejado de la cabaña, en un refugio especial que tenía. Se acercó a paso lento hacia Harry y lo envolvió en un abrazo, y el pequeño como si intuyera su miedo le tomo con sus manitos pegajosas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando de inmediato una mancha tibia de baba.

- _Yo voy saliendo Sirius, esto, nos vemos –_ se despidió el licántropo con una sonrisa tímida.

- _Ok –_ y siguió enfocando su atención en un programa de televisión, mientras Harry jugaba a sus piernas con sus queridos autos de juguete.

Lupin se sintió triste, más melancólico que nunca y luego se fue arrastrando los pies. Aunque se dio valor, la luna estaba demasiado cerca y ya sentía su cuerpo arder, necesitaba alejarse si no quería estar cerca de algún poblado. Quizás lo mejor sería encadenarse esa noche, aunque eso significara quedar más molido que de costumbre y que el rabioso lobo le hiciera atacarse mucho más.

Esa mañana iba a paso lento y cojeando un poco, todo su cuerpo dolía, se sentía desfallecer. Su hogar estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, no se escuchaba la ronca risa de Sirius o los divertidos grititos de Harry, se le hacía raro que aún sus hombres estuvieran durmiendo, sobre todo, con lo madrugador que era el chiquillo de cabellos rebeldes.

Como pudo logró entrar, mientras llamaba a Sirius, sin tener alguna respuesta. Rápidamente encontró una nota sobre la mesa del comedor.

 

_Lupin:_

_Con Harry fuimos a visitar a mi prima, Andrómeda._

_Nymphadora está ansiosa por conocerlo._

_No nos esperes._

_S. Black._

Y con esa estúpida nota, aquellas frías palabras lo hicieron romper finalmente. Con pasos cansinos se fue a su habitación, no tenía ánimos para una ducha ni mucho menos para un bocadillo.

Todo sucio y con manchas de sangre logró acostarse sobre su viejo colchón. No paso mucho para terminar llorando de forma escandalosa, gracias a estar solo, podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Las lágrimas fluían y su cabeza punzaba, estaba más herido de lo normal. Pero no le importaba, ese el castigo que merecía, después de todo él le había roto el corazón a Sirius. Se odiaba más que nunca, su mente no paraba de torturarlo. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto al no aceptar sus sentimientos y alejar al único hombre que ha amado? ¿Merecía ser feliz? Y con esas preguntas en mente se quedo dormido, en un sueño lleno de oscuras pesadillas.

 

 


	10. Colapsando

Cuando Remus despertó con frío, sentía el cuerpo adormecido y un dolor que no tenía desde hace meses. Intentó moverse, pero lo único que gano fueron unos estúpidos quejidos, aun así, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar llegó hasta la ducha.

Se relajaba sintiendo la tibia agua sobre la magullada piel, dolía, pero no le importaba. De alguna extraña forma se había acostumbrado al dolor físico, pero algo muy distinto pasaba en su corazón. El pensaba que después de haber roto con Sirius la primera vez, nunca se volvería a sentir de aquella miserable forma, pero que equivocado estaba, se sentía peor. Ahora todo era su culpa, por fin se daba cuenta que el bastardo sin corazón era él, y no su amado Black.

Cuanto ansiaba en esos momentos quedar inconsciente, llenarse de pastillas muggles para dormir y quizás si tenía suerte acabar con su vida. Pero no podía, había un adorable niño de cabellos rebeldes y ojos esmeralda que le necesitaban. Además, solo estaría siendo un puto egoísta, si algo le llegaba a suceder el único que se culparía hasta el final de sus días sería Sirius.

Como pudo logró vestirse, aunque con la ropa más recata que pudo, no quería que los cardenales y cortes quedaran a la vista, no soportaría ver la mirada angustiada de su amor. Nunca lo admitiría, pero en cabeza acostumbraba a pensar en Sirius como su amor, pues por más que intento, el animago jamás fue su ex amor.

Quería mimarlo, sabía lo mal que habían estado el último mes y necesitaba enmendar de alguna forma toda su estupidez, haberse comportado de forma infantil y sobre todo, ignorarlo y hacero sufrir. Nunca olvidaría las veces que lo escucho llorar en silencioso o ver su demacrado rostro.

Hizo su comida favorita, una lasaña con mucha carne. De postre hizo un tiramisú, postre que le recordaba a ambos, pues era una mezcla perfecta entre chocolate y café, tal como ellos. Sonrío al recordar cuando Lily había hecho aquella observación, cuanto le gustaría recibir un abrazo de su pelirroja favorita, aunque eso significara un par de golpes de un celoso James.

Puso algo de música, la que sabía era la favorita de Sirius, ordenó toda la casa y se sentó a esperarlo, de seguro pronto llegaría con el pequeño cachorro. Pero pasó una hora, la comida ya estaba fría y su estómago gruñía por algo de comida, después de todo no había probado bocado desde el día anterior.

Pero se resistía a comer algo, él quería tener una cena con su familia. Una de verdad, donde la exquisita comida solo fuera un complemento a la entusiasmada cena. Volver a reír de verdad con Sirius, juguetear con Harry y sentir la calidez que tanto amaba al pensar en su hogar.

Remus dormido sobre el sillón, dio un sobresalto al sentir ruido. Sirius venía llegando por red flu. Traía a Harry pegado a su pecho, de inmediato le dio una mirada y apenas le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Para luego ir a acostar a su pequeño ahijado, quien al parecer ni se había percatado del viaje.

Remus le siguió sigiloso, observando todo con sumo cuidado.

- _Sirius hice lasaña –_ soltó el licántropo con entusiasmo, se sentía algo avergonzado por actuar de esa forma. Pero el animago le dedicó una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

- _Con Harry ya cenamos. Buenas noches Lupin –_ y sin esperar respuesta pasó a su lado, prácticamente haciendo que sus hombros chocaran.

Remus se quedó estático, se había quebrado. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que al fin pudo reaccionar. De forma parsimoniosa fue hasta la cocina, ordenando todo y guardando la comida para el día siguiente.

Su hambre de alguna extraña forma se había quitado, más bien, un nudo en el estómago no le dejaba pasar bocado. Esa noche no durmió, apenas pudo pegar los ojos por el dolor de su cuerpo, pero lo que más daño le causaba era la indiferencia de Sirius. El hombre lobo no sabía muy bien como había pasado la noche, cuando vio el sol se levantó como un resorte, haciendo que su cabeza doliera aún más.

Dejó una nota y partió con el estomago vacío, no se atrevía a cruzar miradas con Sirius. Mejor dejar aquel momento para más tarde, cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas. Cuando su corazón lo traicionaras y terminara gritando a los cuatro vientos que amaba con locura a Sirius Black.

Que se sentía el idiota más grande sobre la tierra, por haberlo herido de esa forma luego de que el animago se había esforzado por recuperarlo. Ya no sentía rencor, ya no sentía nada que no fuera un increíble amor. Su piel ardía por sentir las toscas carisias de Sirius y sus labios picaban por tomar aquellos carnosos labios.

 

Sirius se levantó a pasos somnolientos, se había quedado dormido muy tarde. Sabía que estaba siendo un tanto molesto con Remus, pero esa era la única forma que tenía convencerse de la realidad, que su amado Moony nunca volvería a sus brazos. Le dolía ser indiferente pero sólo así lograría desapegarse de su único amor, o al menos disimular, pues estaba más que seguro que nunca podría amar a otra persona. El licántropo había marcado a fuego su nombre en su corazón.

Al ver la nota sobre la mesa, dio un respingo y sus manos temblaron.

_Padfoot, te dejé lasaña y tiramisú, tus favoritos._

_Espero disfrutes de la comida y que sea un lindo día._

_Cuida al pequeño mocoso adorable, ayer extrañé sus besos con babas._

_Nos vemos más tarde, un abrazo._

_Remus Lupin._

Sirius arrugó la hoja entre lágrimas. ¿acaso Remus no se daba cuenta que lo hacía sufrir?. Él mismo le había alejado de su lado, lo llevaba semanas en su sufrimiento y de la nada se estaba comportando de forma amable, era un maldito bastardo.

Nunca pensó que Remus sería tan retorcido como para jugar con él de esa forma, acaso no había pagado ya lo suficiente por haber desconfiado de él. Ahora Remus como dueño y señor de su corazón jugaba con sus sentimientos a su antojo y sólo le hacía sufrir, le dolía de una forma escandalosa.

Se sentía como un imbécil al pensar que no comía tiramisú desde que el castaño le había abandonado, pues se negaba a probar un postre que no hubiera sida cocinado por su hermoso licántropo.

Harry tenía la voz rasposa, le atacaban los estornudos y la tos. Sirius entró en pánico por algunos minutos, no sabía que diablos hacer, sólo estaba seguro que Moony le cortaría las bolas.

Tomó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, escribiendo un rápido mensaje a Molly Weasley, de seguro la mujer sabría que diablos hacer, después de todo era madre de siete chiquillos. Mientras esperaba una respuesta tuvo que lidiar con un Harry que no paraba de lloriquear y botar mocos como si fuera un grifo abierto, intentó darle algo de comer, logrando que el niño sólo escupiera la comida molesta.

Se jalaba los pelos nervioso ya que el niño no paraba de toser, se sentía un idiota por no saber que hacer en esos casos, de seguro Moony ya lo tendría todo solucionado. No aguanto más  y partió con el niño a San Mungo, desesperado le gritaba a los medimagos.

Una joven y hermosa mujer tomó su caso, le regalo un par de miradas coquetas al reconocer con quien estaba hablando, el animago solo rodó los ojos algo exasperado. Aunque lo pensó un poco más y quizás no sería tan malo intentarlo, aunque siendo sinceros, prefería las pollas, especialmente una.

Terminó con una poción pimentónica y la promesa de una cena esa tarde, quizás el día no sería tan malo.

Cuando llegó a casa devuelta con un por fin Harry dormido, al fin podría descansar. Dejó al pequeño descansado, ya cuando despertara le daría la poción. Aunque no quería no se pudo resistir a probar la comida de su amor, pues después de todo era su menú favorito.

Ahogo un gemido al sentir el sabor de aquel postre que tanto amaba, realmente Remus no perdía su toque, seguía siendo un hábil cocinero, algo que amaba de él. Se recordó mentalmente agradecer al licántropo el amable gesto que había tenido de su parte.

Ya entrada la tarde entró Remus a pasos cansados, apenas se podía el cuerpo. Pero al cruzar el umbral cambio su semblante y comenzó a fingir como tan bien lo sabía hacer.

Sirius le saludo con un seco saludo, aunque rápidamente le agradeció amablemente la exquisita comida, aunque recalcó que el gesto no era necesario. Acción que solo provoco dolor en el castaño.

Luego le contó su travesía por San Mungo, ante todo pronóstico Remus no le cortó las bolas ni siquiera le dio algún golpe. Fue rápidamente a ver al pequeño, quien aún dormía con sus mejillas rojas.

El licántropo rápidamente le puso un paño frío para bajar su fiebre e intentó despertarlo, no podían retrasar más que se bebiera aquella poción para disminuir los síntomas. Sirius estaba embelesado viendo a Remus, su hombre no perdía los estribos y con palabras dulces calmaba al niño, le susurraba y acariciaba de una forma tan gentil que sólo calentaba su corazón.

Darle a beber la pócima fue toda una batalla, el primero en intentarla fue Sirius provocando un nuevo berrinche, quedando embetunado con aquella poción viscosa y de extraño olor. Remus no le dijo nada, extrañando a Sirius que se esperaba algún comentario mordaz.

En su lugar, tomó a Harry y le cantó una canción hasta que el niño se calmó nuevamente. El licántropo por dentro se sentía desfallecer, sus piernas temblaban y se sentía algo mareado, se maldecía en estos momentos por estar tan débil, más cuando su sobrinito amado le necesitaba.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía siguió disimulando muy bien su papel y logró hacer que el niño se bebiera hasta la última gota, aunque ni pudo evitar que el chiquillo hiciera un par de muecas graciosas, provocando que ambos se rieran ante sus expresiones. Aunque el Remus la acción le dio un fuerte dolor en sus costillas, cuando se regañaba por haber sido tan descuidado y rodar por las escaleras de Flourish y Blotts.

Por suerte ese día solo le había acompañado el viejo dueño de la librería y no su querido amigo Antoine, pues estaba seguro que con lo exagera que era hubiera terminado en San Mungo, y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era ser una carga más, menos ahora con Harry enfermo y berrinchudo.

El niño dio un grito agudo cuando la poción comenzó a hacer efecto, haciendo que el vapor saliera de sus orejas. Refunfuñaba enojado y restregaba su nariz en la camiseta del licántropo, quien sólo le acariciaba, intentando de forma fallida.

Sirius no podía dejar de mirarlo, se veía adorable de esa forma, estaba seguro que Remus Lupin sería el mejor padre. Un deseo de rodearlo con sus brazos se hizo presente, apretando sus puños para dejar ir esas ganas.

- _Lupin, ¿esta noche te podrías quedar con el cachorro? –_ ante la pregunta, el mencionado solo le quedó mirando sorprendido pues no tenía idea que de que estaba pasando. Ante su cara de duda y su mutismo, Sirius tuvo que seguir hablando – _He quedado de cenar con Eleanor, la linda medimago que me ayudo con Harry –_ soltó quitándole importancia. Aunque una parte de él, la más egoísta y retorcida, ansiaba ver la cara de celos de Remus.

Pero el hombre solo le dedico una leve sonrisa y asistió con la cabeza, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas sus verdades sentimientos.

- _Por supuesto Padfoot, ve tranquilo que yo me encargó de este diablillo –_ y con esas palabras se levantó del sillón y salió con Harry rumbo a su habitación, sin parar de conversarle al pequeño de ojos esmeraldas.

Sirius por su parte abandonó el lugar rápidamente. Al llegar al caldero chorreante la exuberante ya le esperaba, con un escote de infarto y con falda que dejaba ver sus largas piernas.

Durante la conversación no paro de hablar de sí misma, mientras Sirius se enfocaba en fingir interés y de vez en cuando dar algunas sonrisas. Pero estaba más que aburrido, realmente odiaba tener aquella conversación sin sentido y de alguna forma aquel indecente escote no le producía realmente nada, pues no tenían comparación con las hermosas clavículas de Remus Lupin.

Cuando la mujer sugirió que se buscaran un cuarto prácticamente ahogo un grito, pues se sentía realmente estando con una cualquiera. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar ningún comentario mordaz y amablemente denegó de la invitación.

Como todo un caballero acompañó a la dama hasta su casa, recibiendo a cambio un beso lleno de pasión. Pero él se quedó estático, sus labios no reaccionarios y en vez de eso tuvo que reprimir una arcada.

No aguanto más y termino soltando una serie de comentarios hirientes, ganándose a cambio una bofetada y un par de improperios insultando a su madre, los cuales en vez de rechazo le provocaban alegría, después de todo el pensaba lo mismo e incluso más respecto a Walburga Black.

Remus ardía en celos, se sentía como un estúpido, él había dejado pasar aquella oportunidad. No podía calmar con nada a Harry, estuvo consolándole por un par de horas. Cuando al fin el chiquillo estaba dormido ya era bastante entrada la noche, no tenía ánimos de alimentarse y lo único que quería era dormir, al menos de esa forma se olvidaría de su enojo. Además, no se sentía capaz de ver llegar a Sirius luego de su cita, de seguro era exitoso y pronto tendría una señora Black a quien adorar. Se le rompió el corazón ante esos últimos pensamientos y de alguna forma termino acurrucándose al lado de Harry, durmiéndose entre sus propios llantos.

Cuando Sirius regreso no pudo evitar pasar a darle una mirada a los dos amores de su vida, prácticamente se le cayó la baba al ver a Remus hecho un ovillo, se veía realmente tierno. Se apresuró a cubrirlo con una manta, pues las noches estaban refrescando.

A pesar de la tenue luz de la habitación pudo notar un par de marcas por la piel de su amado. No se había atrevido a preguntar como había estado la ultima transformación, pero no era un idiota. Había notado la cojera en Remus, algunas magulladuras y uno que otro cardenal. Además, las muecas de dolor por más que intentara fingirlas, para Sirius no pasaban desapercibidas.

 

Remus estaba mareado y le dolía absolutamente todo, pero no se sentía capaz de faltar a su empleo, con lo mucho que le costaba tener uno estable no se podía dar el lujo de perderlo, mucho menos de fallarle a su querido amigo.

Como pudo llego puntual como siempre a Flourish y Blotts, siendo amablemente recibido por el anciano dueño. De inmediato se dispuso a ordenar pues aun tenían algo de clientes pese a que ya había comenzado el año escolar en Hogwarts. Todo estaba girando a su alrededor y no sentía más que penetrantes punzadas en su cabeza, su vista se estaba nublando, apenas le dejaba ver. Los sonidos se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanos, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la voz de Antoine. Quiso dar algunos pasos para pedir ayuda, sus piernas temblaban. Intentó luchar, pero cayó inconsciente. . .

 

 


	11. Habitación

Sirius despertó sobresaltado, había tenido una pesadilla en donde se encontraba casado y lleno de hijos con aquella mujer de la cita, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Nunca se ha imaginado con nadie más que no sea Remus, y la verdad de sólo pensarlo le daban nauseas.

Con un ágil movimiento se encontró en la habitación de su ahijado, el niño aún dormía profundamente, daba pequeños ronquidos por culpa de su aún congestionada nariz.

Luego se fue a ver a Remus había quedado un poco preocupado la noche anterior, quizás debería hablar con su exnovio para saber si es que se encontraba bien, sin embargo, el castaño ya se había ido, lo que no le extraño en absoluto. Últimamente Remus se estaba esforzando más en el trabajo, se había dado cuenta que llegaba un poco más tarde y la época de más ventas ya había pasado, sin querer, apretó los puños cuando a su cabeza vino la imagen del imbécil de Antoine.

El día estuvo tranquilo, recibió una lechuza de Molly Weasley preguntando por el pequeño Harry. Sirius de inmediato le respondió, se le entibiaba el corazón al saber que pese a haber perdido a sus mejores amigos, aún había gente que se preocupaba por el niño de ojos esmeralda.

El pequeño Potter había despertado de muy buen humor, todo lo contrario, al día anterior. Sonreía divertido mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes, hacía sonidos e incluía en sus juegos a Sirius, quien no entendía mucho los balbuceos del niño.

Por suerte el resfrío ya había pasado, sólo le goteaba un poco nariz y había tosido un par de veces, pero la fiebre y el decaimiento ya habían menguado absolutamente. Lo que Sirius agradecía enormemente a Merlín, porque no se veía capaz de soportar a un Potter refunfuñando, ya había soportado mucho a James, había cumplido la cuota de “ _Potters enojados” ´_ para toda una vida.

Como no hacía desde hace tiempo, ese día quiso devolverle la mano a Remus. Tenía el té recién preparado y un par de bocadillos de chocolate, específicamente los favoritos de su amor. Pero el tiempo transcurría y ya había pasado más de una hora del tiempo normal de su llegada al hogar que compartían.

De alguna forma el ánimo de Sirius había cambiado, se sentía molesto y lo expresaba moviendo sus cabellos de forma furiosa, quedando con una apariencia aún más desaliñada.

La noche llegó y ni rastros de Remus Lupin, ahora si que Sirius estaba enojado, ni siquiera una nota para explicar su retraso. El hombre lobo lo había colmado, apenas cruzara el umbral de esa puerta lo regañaría fuertemente, por ser un idiota irresponsable e inconsciente.

Harry terminó dormido más temprano de lo normal, haciendo que Sirius se sentara en penumbra a esperar al imbécil de su exnovio, su cuerpo ardía en celos, por su cabeza no podía dejar de imaginarse a Remus compartiendo lecho con cualquier hombre, gritando un nombre que no era el de él.

Estaba seguro que llegaría a altas horas de la noche, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas, gritando sexo salvaje por todos lados. Y él no sabría que hacer, se debatiría entre llorar desconsolado y agarrarlo a golpes, quizás un poco de ambos. Apretó los dientes furioso y dio un grito ahogado lleno de frustración.

Dio un salto al sentir como la puerta era golpeada con fuerza, como un resorte se levantó rápidamente y empuño su varita, se acercó de forma sigilosa pero los golpes aumentaron en intensidad. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse, si bien habían muerto la rata de Pettigrew y quizás el bastardo de Voldemort, aún había seguidores y no le extrañaba que intentaran acercárseles.

En un ágil movimiento abrió la puerta y puso contra la pared de forma brusca a aquel hombre tras los golpes, a continuación, puso su varita en el cuello de él y le miró de forma amenazante.

Pero el enfocar bien, dio un respingo al ver que el imbécil que tenía atrapado no era más que el amigo de Remus, el idiota de Antoine, lo soltó en un ágil movimiento y le dedicó una mueca molesta.

- _¿acaso vienes por algo de ropa para tu amante? –_ le soltó llenó de veneno, sus ojos prácticamente echaban chispas. Bastaba que el hombre dijera algo de su Remus y estaba seguro que le daría una buena bofetada, un golpe que se merecía hace tiempo. Antoine le miro sorprendido y quizás algo asustado, jamás pensó que el Black pudiera dar tanto miedo.

- _Remus . . . –_ y tal como había prometido Sirius, los celos lo cegaron y terminó estampando una buena derecha en el pómulo de aquel atractivo hombre.

- _Merlín estás loco –_ le grito el mago molesto, ya había colmado su paciencia. No le devolvía el golpe porque había venido por algo más importante, sin pensarlo lo soltó todo de golpe – _está en San Mungo –_

Black se quedó estático, intentó articular un par de palabras, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Antoine al ver la confusión en rostro de aquel hombre, decidió seguir hablando, al parecer no recibiría más golpes.

- _Remus sufrió un accidente –_ en ese preciso momento la cara de Sirius perdió todo color – _no sé muy bien que pasó, pero fue de gran altura y había mucha sangre –_ Black tuvo que sentarse, sus piernas estaban temblando y se sentía desfallecer – _perdón por no venir a avisar antes, pero no podía dejarlo solo. Señor Black no sé en que términos esté con Remus, pero sería importante que alguien conocido esté con él. Si no puede, yo podría pasar con él la noche –_ eso último lo soltó algo inseguro, no estaba dispuesto a recibir otra bofetada por culpa de un neurótico exnovio. Él no quería ser irrespetuoso, pero algo sabía de la relación que había tenido su amigo con aquel hombre de ojos grises.

- _Yo lo haré –_ eso prácticamente lo grito, haciendo que Antoine diera un salto – _muchas gracias por todo, te debo la vida de mi amor –_ en ese momento bajó un poco la voz – _y disculpa por el golpe –_

Las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, necesitaba estar cuanto antes con el licántropo. Pese a que Antoine se ofreció para hacer de niñero de Harry, después de todo con su esposa estaba acostumbrados a los niños, Sirius debió declinar amablemente la oferta. No podía confiarle la vida de su ahijado a alguien que apenas conocía, además, aún podían haber mortífagos sueltos.

Con red flu logró llegar en un santiamén a la madriguera de los Weasleys, los pelirrojos no tuvieron reparos en cuidar el pequeño Harry, siendo los gemelos los más animados de volver a compartir con el niño, al parecer estaban encaprichados con él. Sirius se fue directamente al hospital, donde Antoine le estaría esperando.

El hombre de la librería hizo las presentaciones con el medimago a cargo y luego se fue rápidamente del lugar.  Un hombre bajito y canoso, con un aspecto peculiar le quedó mirando de una forma intimidante.

\- _¿Qué es usted del señor Lupin? –_ fue hosco al preguntarlo.

 _\- Su pareja –_ fue la respuesta de Sirius, la cual ni siquiera lo medito.

Le explicó a Sirius Black, que Remus había tenido una fuerte caída, provocando un par de huesos rotos nada que una poción Crece-huesos no pudiera aliviar, el mayor problema lo era el golpe en su cabeza, inclusive aún estaba inconsciente por la misma razón, por lo cual no podían saber que tan grave era.

- _¿Usted lo maltrata? –_ el hombre le dedicó una mirada cargada de repugnancia, ante lo cual Sirius no supo como responder – _el señor Lupin tenía diversos hematomas y laceraciones por todo el cuerpo, se encuentra desnutrido y además, llegó en un estado extremo de inanición –_ con cada una de esas palabras Sirius sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón, no podía creer el estado en que se encontraba su amor, como pudo estar tan mal y él apenas  lo notó, se sentía como el ser más egoísta del mundo.

Rápidamente Sirius tuvo que explicar que los golpes se debían a la naturaleza de la licantropía, el medimago rápidamente comprendió la situación, después de todo la luna llena sólo había sido hace un par de días. No hizo más preguntas y lo llevó rápidamente a la habitación en que descansaba Remus.

Sirius prácticamente gritó cuando vio el delgado cuerpo de su hombre sobre aquella camilla, se veía más pálido y ojeroso que de costumbre, llamando la atención la venda que le rodeaba la cabeza, la cual aún se encontraba manchaba con sangre. El hombre le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, pidiéndole avisar apenas el castaño despertara, aunque aclaró que lo más probable es que lo hiciera hasta el otro día.

Se sentó con cuidado en una incómoda silla que estaba al lado, suspiro un par de veces y finalmente observo con cuidado a su exnovio. Lo observó respirar de forma pausada, unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer.

Pasadas unas horas, la habitación seguía en absoluto silencio. Sirius no podía dejar de mirar a su chico, mientras muchos pensamientos pasaban de forma fugaz por su cabeza, estaba seguro que cuando lo abandonó Remus estuvo mucho peor, de sólo imaginarlo aún más dañado que en esos momentos le daban ganas de vomitar.

Con cuidado besaba los nudillos de su mano, mientras susurraba delicadas palabras de amor. Se sentía vacío. Sin su Remus John no era más que una alma perdida, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos miel que tanto amaba, escuchar esa voz rasposa, sentir vivo a su amor.

Dio un respingo cuando un quejido rompió el ambiente lúgubre de la habitación. De inmediato pudo ver como Remus hacía un par de muecas de dolor, intentando incorporarse a la realidad. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, el hombre lobo apretó fuertemente sus ojos y comenzó a negar de forma enérgica.

- _Vete de aquí –_ Sirius rompió a llorar, no esperaba escuchar ese tipo de rechazo. Con parsimonia se levantó, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, si quiera sabía si valía la pena intentar ganarse el perdón de su amor – _no te merezco –_ aquellas palabras no fueron más que un susurro cargado de dolor, pero que para Black significaron en demasía.

Al girarse se encontró con el castaño llorando a ojos cerrados, la venda se había salido de su lugar y la sangre le estaba corriendo por su rostro. Remus estaba teniendo una crisis de pánico, se estaba haciendo daño al moverse de forma violenta y de su boca sólo salían gritos roncos de dolor.

A Sirius se le rompió el corazón, corrió el busca de ayuda, en esos momentos necesitaba salvar a Remus Lupin de sí mismo. Lograron hacerlo dormir, luego de darle diversas pociones, acomodar sus huesos y reemplazar las vendas.

Black esa noche no durmió, pero tampoco es que lo necesitara. Acostumbraba a dormir poco, estaba seguro que su umbral de resistencia a la falta de descanso estaba por sobre el normal de la población. Hasta la madrugada no dejó de acariciar las manos de su chico, acomodar sus cabellos rebeldes y darle uno que otro beso en la coronilla.

- _Te amo –_ se escuchó un balbuceo entre los sueños de Remus.

\- _Y yo mucho más –_ respondió un Sirius absolutamente consciente, en esos momentos tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que se avecinaban momentos difíciles, pero él era un obstinado y por nada del mundo dejaría que su Remus John se le escapara otra vez.

Cuando el sol ya se encontraba bastante alto, Remus abrió los ojos de forma perezosa. Sus recuerdos estaban algo revueltos y no estaba seguro si todo lo que estaba en su cabeza era real. Al notar la presencia de Sirius, sólo le entregó una mirada avergonzaba y luego un punto desconocido en su habitación llamó la atención.

- _Remus John Lupin, me diste un susto de muerte –_ soltó Black con una risita al final, lo que sólo provoco desconcierto en el castaño quien le regaló una mirada confundida – _así es, al parecer eres el idiota más grande de Inglaterra –_ Remus se removió para comenzar a protestar – _no señor, no te atrevas a moverte ni siquiera un centímetro, iré por el medimago Miller –_

El resto de la mañana casi no hablaron, Ethan como ahora llamaban al sanador, le hizo diversas pruebas, para finalmente diagnosticar que la lesión se había visto más grave de lo que en realidad era, sin embargo, aún debía seguir en cuidado.

Le recetó un par de pociones para mejorar su condición física, dio la orden de reposo absoluto y lo regaño por haber sido un total irresponsable con su salud. Remus sólo respondió sonrojándose de forma violenta, haciendo que Sirius tuviera que disimular una carcajada en una tos, que para todos fue bastante falsa.

En el trayecto no conversaron, Remus no se atrevía a romper el silencioso, no podía mirar a Sirius sin sentirse extremadamente avergonzado, ni siquiera se había atrevido a consultar por el paradero de su sobrino, pero estaba seguro que estaría en buenas manos.

- _A tu habitación, ahora –_ Sirius usó una voz de mandó, que en Remus sólo provoco un escalofrío agradable. El hombre lo ayudo a acostarse, le acomodó las almohadas y lo arropó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cómodo. Finalmente salió de la habitación sin soltar palabra alguna, haciendo que el corazón de Remus latiera rápido.

Llegó con un humeante plato de sopa, el licántropo intentó comer por su cuenta pero unos severos ojos grises le miraron con recelo, se sentía como un cachorrito regañado. Bajando la mirada accedió a ser alimentado por su exnovio, quien de forma animada no dejaba de darle cucharada tras cucharada de aquella comida que a Remus le pareció más que deliciosa.

Sirius se removió los cabellos frustrado, dio profundas respiraciones y cerró los ojos intentando darse calma.

En un rápido movimiento rodeo con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Remus, no falto mucho para que el licántropo sintiera como las tibias lágrimas de Sirius estaban cayendo por su cuello, el hombre estaba llorando de forma desconsolada. Él sólo pudo responder sumándose a aquel llanto, sus brazos correspondieron el  abrazo, mientras sus lágrimas brotaban de forma furiosa.

En aquella habitación solo se escuchaba como dos hombres lloraban, las lágrimas no paraban de caer en aquel abrazo era impenetrable. El tiempo se había detenido, tenían demasiadas emociones que soltar.

 

 

**Quizás les haya parecido algo lento, pero las cosas no se pueden apresurar.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**¡Un abrazo y nos leemos!**


	12. Reposo

No sabían cuando tiempo estuvieron abrazados sin dejar de llorar, pero Sirius ya sentía sus brazos algo acalambrados y a Remus le ardían los ojos. Se separaron un par de centímetros, dejando dos rostros con las mejillas coloradas y las lágrimas aún sin secar.

Se dedicaron una leve sonrisa y luego ambos esquivaron las miradas avergonzados, se sentían como dos cachorritos perdidos. Sirius de un salto tomó el plato ya sin comida y salió con la excusa de ir por un té, aunque lo que en realidad necesitaba eran un par de minutos para procesar lo que había pasado.

Llegó a la cocina y exhalo un gran suspiro, sentía una sensación extraña, de alguna forma sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, sus manos picaban por tener nuevamente al hombre lobo entre sus brazos, para no soltarlo nunca.

Remus se sentía algo mareado y con frío, estaba realmente agotado, como cuando estaba días sin dormir. Cuando Sirius llegó con su té, apenas lo podía sostener por sus temblorosas manos, haciendo que su exnovio tuviera que asistirlo para poder beber.

No hablaron, no lo creían necesario, con sentir sus presencias les bastaba. Los ojos de Lupin comenzaron a pesar, cada minuto estaba más exhausto. El animago pensó en dejarlo descansar, levantándose de su lugar, pero una mano con vendajes de impidió movimiento alguno. Al girar se encontró con unos vidriosos ojos miel mirándole con un deseo inocente, con una fuerza prácticamente nula el licántropo le pedía acercarse.

- _Quédate conmigo padfoot, tengo frío –_ se acurró aún más en las mantas, viéndose sumamente adorable. Black no pudo contra esa imagen, en un santiamén se metió bajo las frazadas y se acurrucó junto a Remus, el cual no le basto mucho tiempo para ponerse sobre el pecho de su exnovio, se sentía extasiado pues para él no había mejor sensación en el mundo que sentir los latidos del corazón de su amor, sentir su suave pero masculina esencia y, sobre todo, sentir aquellos tiernos cariños por cada una de sus cicatrices. Lo último que sintió antes de estar en los brazos de Morfeo fue un cálido beso en su frente.

Remus despertó de un sobresalto, estando algo aturdido, sentía los sentimientos revueltos y estaba confuso en cuanto a sus recuerdos. Al girarse se encontró con aquellos rizos oscuros que tanto amaba, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al contemplar el calmo semblante de Sirius. Estiro su mano, de forma que, con cuidado logro acariciar la mejilla de su hombre, no podía despegarle la mirada y no negaba que le extrañaba hasta cierto punto, de una dolorosa forma. Aún estaba decaído yel sueño se lo estaba llevando nuevamente, aun así antes de dormir no pudo evitar soltar un “ _te amo mi estrella”._ Apodo que no había vuelto a pronunciar después de la ruptura, hubo un tiempo en que ni siquiera podía pensar en los astros sin soltar un par de lágrimas, entre recuerdos dolorosos cayó nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, el otro lado de la cama ya estaba frío, por alguna razón se sentía abandonado, provocando que se sintiera ahogado y con una creciente sensación de angustia. Se levanto de golpe, haciendo que un mareo le diera la bienvenida.

Tuvo que apoyarse en las murallas para poder caminar, no había reparado en como dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aunque si tuviera de decidir, sin duda la punzante sensación en su cabeza era el peor dolor de todos. Entre jadeos y gruñidos logró llegar hasta el salón, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que le miraron con asombro para que luego Black soltara un gritito escandalizado.

- _Lobo descarriado que haces caminando_ – Remus intentó excusarse o al menos decir algo, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Porque Sirius llegó a él en un par de zancadas y sin previo aviso le tomó con suma delicadeza, rápidamente el castaño sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, no podía creer que le estuvieran cargando al estilo princesa. Pero el semblante molesto del rizado le hizo evitar soltar alguna grosería en señal de protesta.

El licántropo fue depositado con suma delicadeza, para luego ser arropado, dando un respingo al sentir como Sirius apretaba juguetonamente una de sus mejillas y le comenzaba a regañar.

- _¿Lobito es que no aprendes? Tienes que descansar, si necesitas algo sólo debes pedírmelo, yo siempre estaré para ti –_ un silenció se hizo presente en la habitación, ambos sabían que aquellas palabras tenían un trasfondo mucho más profundo. Lupin solo respondió de forma inesperada, alzando sus brazos y tomando como pudo el cuerpo de Sirius, para susurrar un _“como yo lo estaré para ti”_ en el cuello del contrario. Por segunda vez en el día, ambos hombres se sonrojaron como no lo hacían desde la adolescencia, al parecer los sentimientos estaban como locos saliendo a flote.

 

Sirius se encargó de dejar al licántropo dormido, luego de haberle dado un par de pociones y alimento, se fue en búsqueda de su ahijado. De seguro el cachorro ya estaba preocupado, además Remus le había pedido tímidamente volver a reencontrarse con el pequeño Potter, quien ya llevaba prácticamente un día fuera del hogar.

Pese a ser de noche, el hogar de los Weasleys se encontraba sumamente animado, los chiquillos pelirrojos corrían por doquier, gritando y riendo, mientras una exhausta Molly intentaba poner algo de orden.

- _Oh cariño bienvenido –_ sumiendo a Sirius en un cálido abrazo – _Arthur llegó Sirius –_ le dedicó una cálida sonrisa – _Baja de ahí Fred, no corras George –_ la pobre mujer salió corriendo en búsqueda de los gemelos, quienes huyeron luego de haber botado una de sus lamparas, Sirius solo ahogo una carcajada ante las acciones de esos desordenados mocos.

No falto mucho para que el señor Weasley se hiciera presente, trayendo consigo a Harry y Ron. El pequeño Potter dio un chillido emocionado al verlo, para luego correr de forma torpe hasta los brazos de su padrino, quien le espero agachado y apenas lo sostuvo, lo acurrucó contra su pecho.

A la par llegó la señora Weasley con ambos gemelos, a quienes no paraba de regañar sumamente enojada, ellos sólo asistieron bajando la mirada acongojados, pero apenas su madre miro a otro lado, le dedicaron una idéntica sonrisa socarrona a Sirius quien sólo agradeció a Merlín que Harry no fuera un travieso de ese nivel.

Arthur como Molly preguntaron con genuina preocupación por el estado del Remus, haciendo que el de ojos grises les explicara a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, pues no quería estar más minutos fuera de su hogar, temía que el necio de su exnovio se encontrara haciendo quizás que cosas, ya que al parecer no podía seguir la simple orden de estar en reposo.

Antes de irse no pudo evitar dar una fuerte carcajada, cuando los gemelos le ofrecieron tres _knuts_ por Harry, al parecer los niños no habían encontrado nada mejor que intentar comprarlo. Se fue con la promesa de volver cuando Remus mejorara, para que compartieran una tarde de juegos, al parecer la oferta había sido aceptada por Fred y George, pues se despidieron con un efusivo abrazo del chiquillo de cabellos rebeldes, quien sólo les correspondió con una amable sonrisa.

El viaje fue sumamente rápido en red Flu, apenas estuvieron en su hogar, Harry entre gritos exigió ver a Remus. Sirius le pidió silencio, temía que el licántropo siguiera dormido, pero al entrar lo encontró recostado y con el ceño fruncido, mostrándose sumamente aburrido. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su sobrino, pidiendo tenerlo cuanto antes en sus brazos.

Harry fue corriendo a pasos torpes y se lanzó con fuerza contra Remus, quien ahogo un quejido por sus aún lastimadas costillas.

- _Mi Lemus, sana sana -_ le decía Harry al tocar algunos vendajes, incluso regando un par de delicados besos sobre las partes magulladas. Ambos adultos se habían quedado sin palabras, era lo más tierno que habían visto en mucho tiempo. Al parecer el heredero Potter sólo era luz en sus vidas.

La noche fue tranquila, los tres hombres, terminaron durmiendo juntos en una amplia cama, gracias a un encantamiento de extensión. Se sentía la calidez en la cabaña y al parecer las cosas estaban volviendo a la tranquilad nuevamente, aunque ambos adultos sabían que no habían terminado de conversar, aunque quizás era algo que por el momento no necesitaban aclarar.

 

_Algunos días después_

 

Harry jugaba en su escoba, levantándose un par de centímetros sobre el suelo y riendo de forma divertida cuando perdía el equilibrio, haciendo que Sirius casi muriera de un infarto al ver como mini Potter aterrizaría de cara en el suelo. Pero el niño era más hábil de lo que demostraba y siempre termina afirmándose para seguir jugueteando tras su snitch.

Más tarde, cuando su ahijado tomaba una siesta, decidió ir a pasar algo de tiempo con Remus. Al entrar a la habitación, el castaño le dedicó una mirada hosca para luego revolverse sus cabellos de forma furiosa.

- _Sirius Orion Black tráeme un libro, ahora. Y devuélveme mi varita, ¡animal! –_

 _\- No –_ una mirada seria – _necesitas reposo absoluto y eso incluyo no leer, pues se que no pararas hasta terminar la última hoja –_ el licántropo refunfuñó.

- _Iré yo mismo por el puto libro –_ se paró rápido y decidido, mientras Sirius no lograba reaccionar, pues era un acto sumamente raro de ver, ya que Remus prácticamente nunca perdía los estribos y menos de forma explosiva, ese era su papel.

Pero Black logró reaccionar con rapidez, yendo tras él, arrastrándolo de vuelva a la cama. Pero un mal calculo y un autito de juguete le hicieron perder el equilibrio, haciendo que Sirius quedara sobre Remus, con sus labios a milímetros de tocarse.

Se miraron de forma profunda, prácticamente sin pestañar. Cuando reaccionaron sus labios ya se habían tocado, fue un roce al comienzo, pero rápidamente se intensificó, haciendo que sus labios se movieran con efusión, y nos bastando con eso, sus lenguas se unieron al juego.

Ninguno quería pensar en ese momento, sólo necesitan que sus cuerpos se tocaran nuevamente, se extrañan de forma física, más de lo que habían llegado a creer. Los inocentes roces, los abrazos o los juguetones toqueteos no eran suficientes, sus corazones gruñían por estar juntos nuevamente.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron hechizados por la corriente de sensaciones que les provocó aquel beso, pero cuando lograron separarse, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus labios ardían producto del continuo roce.

Se miraron de forma dulce, ambos esbozaron una gran sonrisa, sumiéndose en un cariñoso abrazo, que sólo demostraba el gran amor que había entre ellos.

En un ágil movimiento, Remus logró escapar del abrazo, para ir por un libro ya que no soportaba el aburrimiento y de cierta forma le estaba exasperando lo sobreprotegido que le tenía Sirius, después de todo ya habían pasado más de tres días desde el accidente.

Pero el animago logró detenerle, para arrastrarlo una segunda vez a regañadientes. Lo acostó en un nada delicado movimiento y sin previo avisó le dio una sonora nalgada, que fue más ruido que dolor. El de ojos miel le quedó mirando anonadado, sin lograr decidirse entre soltar un gemido o un improperio, Sirius decidió hablar para romper la tensión.

- _Lobito se un buen niño –_ al terminar la frase con su voz más rasposa de lo normal, le dio una suave mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Iban a ir por una segunda ronda de besos y arrumacos, pero un grito de Harry les hizo saltar, soltándose de forma apresurada. Sirius se levantó para ir por su ahijado, aunque no podía evitar pensar que era tan inoportuno como su padre.

Su cabeza se lleno de recuerdos, mientras cargaba a Harry en búsqueda de algún bocadillo para Moony.

_Remus y Sirius se encontraban acurrucados en la torre de astronomía. Sus túnicas se encontraban regadas en algún lugar de la habitación. Sus manos se recorrían de forma apresurada, no dejaban de besarse entre gemidos y mordidas, mientras intentaban desvestir al contrario en torpes movimientos._

_A los pocos minutos la camisa de Moony estaba en el suelo, al parecer un animago apurado la había desecho en un pasional movimiento, los botones descosidos eran prueba de aquello._

_Padfoot comenzó a lamer el torso de su novio, succionando su lugar favorito, las clavículas. Daba mordidas y gruñía bajito, haciendo que el cuerpo del licántropo reaccionara de forma acalorada. Pero a Sirius le gustaba hacer sufrir a su chico, le encantaba verlo sonrojado y mostrando necesidad en su mirada, no dejaba de torturarlo hasta que el castaño entre gemidos le rogara tenerlo dentro. Aunque luego venía la venganza, la cual si bien terminaba de forma dulce, también era una martirio pues cuando Lupin lo quería tener rogando, sólo bastaba que el licántropo usara bien su boca y lengua._

_Estaba por bajarle los pantalones, mientras jugaba con el sensible pezón de Remus, cuando un fuerte ruido los hizo dar un salto._

_Al girarse se encontraron con James, más rojo que los estandartes de Gryffindor. El muchacho movía la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero ninguna palabra coherente lograba salir, mucho menos, hacía el intento por irse del lugar, era como si su cuerpo estuviera congelado._

_No lograba dejar de mirar los cardenales por el pecho de su Moony, haciendo que un Sirius sumamente celoso se pusiera delante de su novio, en un torpe intento por taparlo de las miradas ajenas, para luego entre gritos intentar hacer reaccionar a Potter, quien más apenado que nunca salió corriendo entre tropiezos._

_No pudieron terminar lo que habían comenzado. Sirius ardía en rabia por la inoportuna aparición de su amigo, mientras Remus no lograba aclarar sus pensamientos producto de su vergüenza._

_Cuando se encontraron con James en la sala común, el muchacho ya había salido del asombro y en vez de actuar con timidez, lo único que hizo fue burlarse de sus dos mejores amigos, no quedando conforme hasta que las orejas de ambos estuvieron más que rojas._

Remus miraba curioso a su exnovio, quien tenía la mirada perdida y sonreía de forma boba, hasta Harry le miraba con curiosidad.

_\- ¡eh chucho! Que cochinada estás pensando que no me das mi chocolate caliente –_ fue lo que soltó Remus de forma inocente, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara de forma repentina y comenzara a toser producto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. Le extendió el chocolate en un rápido movimiento, mientras dejaba a Harry en algún lugar de la habitación, necesitaba ir al lavado cuanto antes, para calmar cierta reacción de una inoportuna parte de su anatomía.

_\- ¿qué paso a Sirus? –_

_\- Seguro quería hacer popó –_ Remus le regalo una sonrisa torcida, mientras el niño asistía con un ágil movimiento de cabeza.

 

 

 


	13. Visita

Remus le contaba un cuento muggle al pequeño niño de ojos verdes, quien con grandes ojos esperaba escuchar el final. Sirius les observaba desde el marco de la puerta, sólo cuando regresaba a casa se sentía completamente en familia, por fin podía respirar en paz. Lanzándole un beso a Remus quien le regalo una media sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

Cuando regreso el pequeño Harry ya estaba absolutamente dormido, el animago le tomó con cuidado para llevarlo a su habitación, depositar un tierno beso en su cabeza, y luego  volver a la habitación que desde hace algunos días había vuelto a compartir con su exnovio.

Al regresar le extendió una taza de té a su chico, para luego darle un suave y cálido beso en los labios, ambos se regalaron una tonta sonrisa.

- _¿Cómo estuvo tu día lobito, ya estás recuperado? –_ el castaño sólo le gruñó, odiaba que su Sirius lo viera como una persona débil, además, ya estaba aburrido de estar en reposo.  

- _Todo bien, ya puedo volver al trabajo –_ en ese momento el rostro de Sirius se descompuso, volviéndose sumamente rígido.

- _No, no lo harás –_

_\- Tú no me mandas –_

_\- Te quedarás en esta puta casa, aunque tenga que amarrarte –_

_\- Deberías amarrarme para otras cosas –_

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, para que luego Sirius se sonrojara de forma súbita. Se levantó de golpe y revolviéndose los cabellos salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Remus en su lugar no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Él aún sabía como lidiar una discusión con su exnovio, sabía exactamente que palabras usar para dejarlo en silencio.

Cuando se hizo presente en sala, Sirius se encontraba sentado en un sillón tomándose la cabeza y tratando de calmarse, Remus si que sabía ponerlo en aprietos. Dio un respingo al sentir como unos cálidos brazos le rodeaban, al levantar la vista no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esos ojos miel que tanto ama.

- _Padfoot vamos a la cama, hace frío –_ estirando la mano se llevó el animago hasta el lecho que compartían.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban bien desde el accidente. No eran novios, pero había algo entre ellos que ninguno había querido dar nombre. Dormían juntos y se daban uno que otro beso, pero no había nada sexual, de todas formas, estaban conformes con cómo iban avanzando las cosas.

Remus sintió como Sirius le rodeaba por la espalda, adoraba sentirse abrazo y protegido de esa forma, él por su parte, le tomaba las manos con cariño y se aproximaba aún más, haciendo mucho más íntimo su encuentro, cualquiera lo podría mal interpretar, pero en ellos los roces significaban mucho más.

- _¿Rems te puedo cortejar? –_ susurró Sirius con su voz rasposa, haciendo que el licántropo solo asistiera en medio de un susurro, ambos se estaban durmiendo y no estaban poniendo atención a sus palabras, las cosas estaban en calma.

**_Un par de días después_ **

 

Remus tenía una idea que hace días le estaba rondando por la cabeza, sabía que necesitaba hablar la situación con Sirius sólo que no se había atrevido, no sabía que tan factible sería lograr lo que quería. Aunque siendo sinceros, no es que quisiera hacerlo, pero sentía que era necesario, se lo debía a Lily.

- _Sirius, Harry debe conocer a su familia –_

_-  No lo creo, James dijo que eran raros –_

_\- Cariño, nosotros tampoco somos muy normales –_

Le costo convencerlo, tuvo que recurrir a varios trucos que conocía para que el animago accediera a su petición, pero finalmente lo logró. Tuvieron un rápido viaje en redflu hasta la casa de Arabella Figg y desde ahí fueron a pie. Esa semana Remus se encargó de explicarle a Harry que tendrían un pequeño viaje y que conocería a sus nuevos tíos y a un primo. El licántropo estaba al día respecto a la hermana de Lily pues la pelirroja entre lágrimas siempre le comentaba su dolorosa relación, como la mujer no la había elegido como dama de honor o como había faltaba a su boda con James.

Sirius observaba hacía todos lados, mientras peinaba su cabello de forma compulsiva, estaba nervioso ya que siempre tendía a arruinar las situaciones, además, no tenía mucho trato con los muggles.

Cuando tocaron la puerta un par de veces, nadie salió a recibirlos.

- _Te dije que mandaras una lechuza –_

_\- Quizás ellos no conocen ese mecanismo de mensajes, ellos usan teléfonos –_

Estaban en medio de una discusión cuando la puerta fue abierta por un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, quien les quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos y luego comenzó a negar de forma efervescente moviendo la cabeza.

- _¡Petunia, Petunia, Petunia! –_ gritaba el hombre de forma desesperada, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos y miraba a los hombres que tenía frente a él con asco, Sirius en ese preciso momento deseaba mandarle un petrificus totalus, quizás así el hombre de mal aspecto dejaba de hacer gestos.

Cuanto Petunia se hizo presente, soltó de golpe el vaso que traía en su mano. A aquellos dos hombres no los había visto nunca, pero ese pequeño niño que traían entre brazos tenía un indudable parecido con dos personas que detestaba. Tenía los ojos de Lily y el cabello de ese desdeñoso Potter.

- _Petunia, me presento soy Remus Lupin y éste es Sirius Black –_ indicó a quien se refería – _hemos venido para presentarte a tu sobrino, Harry Potter –_

 _\- Yo no tengo ninguna hermana –_ fue la corta y petulante respuesta de la altiva mujer que en un rápido movimiento les cerro la puerta en la cara.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en el lugar, mientras Harry que estaba muy entusiasmado con conocer a sus nuevos tíos, se puso a llorar, acurrucándose en el pecho de Sirius quien entre cariños intentaba calmar a su pequeño, se le partía el corazón verlo de esa forma.

Remus le pidió que se alejara y aunque Sirius no comprendía muy bien que estaba pasando, prefirió hacerle caso, porque muy pocas veces había visto a Remus John Lupin enojado. Y cuando eso pasaba, todo el mundo debería temer.

El castaño no tuvo reparos en abrir la puerta con un alohomora y súbitamente entro al hogar al cual no había sido invitado.

Vernon intentó detenerlo, aunque era más alto y mucho más corpulento, no pudo mover a Remus ni siquiera un centímetro.

- _Llamaré a la policía, aléjese de mi familia mago homosexual –_ el licántropo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar más insultos, con un rápido movimiento de varita el hombre ya estaba petrificado en el suelo, Petunia ahogo un chillido al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Se acercó temblando y con los ojos llorosos se quedó mirando a Remus, no sabía que decir o que hablar, estaba en shock, pensó que nunca más en su vida volvería a tener relación con el mundo de su hermana.

- _Petunia, sólo quería que conocieras al hijo de tu hermana, Lily murió salvándolo –_ la mujer se puso aún más rígida, sin emitir palabra alguna – _ella siempre te quiso, aún cuando tu solo le devolvías con palabras de odio. Lily nunca dejó de amarte y lloró cada vez que le hiciste un desaire –_ los ojos de la mujer se habían vuelto vidriosos, pero no cambiaba su semblante lleno de odio – _quería que conocieras a Harry, quería darte esa oportunidad –_

 _\- Largo de aquí y nunca vuelvan –_ Petunia por fin había hablado, y sólo para soltar su veneno - _yo nunca tuve una hermana, y si la tuve, me alegro de que haya muerto –_ sus palabras fueron frías, llenas de odio y amargura. Remus no lo podía creer, sabía cómo era la hermana de Lily, pero nunca se espero aquellas crueles palabras.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, deshizo el hechizo inmovilizador. Y sin decir más palabras se alejó del lugar, jamás espero recibir aquellas indolentes palabras.

- _Nunca más sabrán de nosotros –_  

Al llegar al lado de Sirius, Remus tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo. El animago con su brazo desocupado lo envolvió y le dio un suave beso en la coronilla. Harry se había dormido luego del llanto, aún entre sueños soltaba un par de sus suspiros.

Remus le relató a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, Sirius sólo pudo enojarse y soltar un par de blasfemias, pero estaba de acuerdo con su exnovio, lo mejor sería nunca más volver a ese lugar.

Ya que habían salido de la cabaña y a sugerencia del hombre lobo, decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en la ciudad. Fueron hasta el centro de Londres, hicieron un picnic en el Green Park y luego se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar, los árboles ya estaban comenzando a ponerse de aquellos anaranjados colores típicos del otoño.

Harry había olvidado la visita de los nuevos tíos, ya que Sirius y Remus se encargaron de entretenerlo durante toda la tarde, cuando llegaron de vuelta a la cabaña, el niño estaba rendido y rápidamente cayo en un profundo sueño.

Sirius abrazo por la espalda a Remus, dejándolo un cálido beso en su cuello. El hombre lobo se giró, para tomarlo entre sus brazos y luego comenzar un pausado beso. El hombre lobo rápidamente suelta un par de jadeos, se siente algo cansado ya que luna está muy cerca.

Se soltó de Sirius y excusándose con necesitar una ducha, prácticamente corrió hasta el lavado.  Necesitaba pensar un par de cosas, por un lado, no se sentía con la seguridad de ir un paso más adelante con Sirius, y por otro, tenía tanto miedo de la transformación que sentía ganas de llorar.

Aun podía recordar como despertó lleno de magulladuras, como sufrió en soledad una de sus peores transformaciones y lo peor de todo, haber sido absolutamente ignorado por su amor.

Cuando salió de su escondite, Sirius lo estaba esperando sentado en la cama, al verlo se golpeó las piernas indicándole que se sentara. Remus se debatió si aceptar aquella invitación, pero al ver una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Padfoot no pudo evitar hacerle caso.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al estar sentado en las piernas de Sirius, este sólo le sonreía y luego lo envolvió en un gran abrazo.

- _La luna se acerca y tienes miedo –_ le explicó de forma tranquila – _te conozco tanto mi lunita –_ con un tierno gesto, comenzó a rozar su nariz con la del contrario, haciendo que ambos sonrieran, era un cariño tan íntimo, lleno de tanto amor que a ambos les llenaba el corazón.

- _Sirius, no quiero perderte, por favor no apresuremos las cosas –_ explicó el licántropo soltando un par de sollozos, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Black.

- _Tranquilo mi amor –_ dándole un beso en la coronilla – _te tengo un regalo –_

Rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una pócima, que Remus conocía muy bien “poción matalobos”, tenía un sabor horrible, pero era muy efectiva. Además, era muy difícil de realizar, por lo que se comercializaba a un alto valor.  Remus no pudo más que soltar muchas palabras de agradecimiento, aunque eso sólo significaba una cosa, pasaría nuevamente solo la transformación, le aterraba estar con el lobo.

\- _Moony, no creas que te dejaré, es sólo para que no sufras tanto. Mírame cariño –_ Remus levanto la vista con los ojos llorosos – _mientras esté con vida, tú nunca pasaras una transformación solo –_ y sólo bastaron aquellas palabras para que el hombre lobo se quebrara, de su boca ya no salió un sollozo, ahora estaba llorando como un niño pequeño.

La transformación fue tranquila, ya que Remus tenía conciencia de quien era. Así que junto a Padfoot se dedicaron a recorrer el bosque, ver las estrellas y simplemente correr hasta que sus peludas piernas no dieron más. La mañana fue tranquila, como dos adolescentes se sonrojaron al encontrarse desnudos después de sus respectivas transformaciones, pero luego solamente soltaron un par de risitas. Las cosas iban tranquilas, por una buen cause.

 

**_Tres meses después_ **

****

Remus no paraba de sacar cosas de un bolso con un hechizo expansible, Sirius por su parte, se dedicaba a acomodar los muebles y adornos con ayuda de su varita, Harry por su parte desde el sueño aplaudía al ver como sus tíos utilizaban magia.

Hace un par de días atrás habían decidido regresar a la casa en la vivían juntos antes de que Sirius creyera rumores y terminara su relación con Remus. Si bien el licántropo se sentía algo angustiado por volver a aquel lugar donde sufrió uno de los más grandes horrores, prefirió callar esa estúpida voz en su cabeza y pensar todos los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos en aquel lugar. Además, ahora estarían más cerca de la humanidad, y pronto, Harry podría asistir a una guardería muggle, aunque eso último aún estaba sólo en la cabeza de Remus.

Los primeros días en aquel lugar fueron tranquilos, pronto se acercaba la navidad y eso tenía a Remus decorando la casa como loco. Sirius aún blasfemaba acerca de esa extraña costumbre muggle de mezclar los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin, el castaño sólo reía cuando aquel hombre salía con sus ocurrencias.

Los días ya estaban fríos, así que Remus y Sirius estaban muy acurrucados en la amplia cama que compartían. Black tenía un brazo por atrás de Lupin, quien estaba tranquilamente apoyado contra su pecho, con sus manos se hacían cariño y juntos sólo disfrutaban de su compañía.

- _Padfoot he pensado que Harry debería ir a la guardería de niños –_

 _\- ¡Por Merlín! Remus no puedo creer que quieras que guarden a Harry en algún lugar. Comprendo que estés molesto porque el niño manchó tu sweater favorito, pero no podemos encerrarlo –_ Sirius explicaba exaltado, no entendía que diablos le estaba pasando por la cabeza a su hombre. Remus no pudo más que soltar una carcajada, para luego entre risas explicarle que era el lugar.

- _Le hará bien Sirius, ¡por favor! –_

 _\- Ni lo sueñes, mi ahijado no ira a un lugar tan extraño –_ Remus le siguió pidiendo que aceptara la propuesta, mientras le hacía caras tiernas, las cuales tendían a resultar cuando quería algo – _no Moony, tu carita no me va a convencer –_

 _\- Ok, conozco mejores formas de convencerte –_  

Sin que Sirius se lo esperara, el licántropo se metió bajo las sábanas. De un tirón le bajo el pantalón del pijama y con su lengua rozo el miembro del animago, Sirius soltó un gemido mientras no creía lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la anatomía de Sirius estaba comenzando a levantarse, Remus de forma habilidosa le bajo la ropa interior, liberando aquella gran anatomía.

Sirius intentó detenerlo, pero Remus le golpeó de forma juguetona la mano, mientras ronroneo, haciendo que el miembro de Black se hinchaba aún más. Se metió de golpe la erección del animago, con ayuda de sus lengua y dientes, comenzó a realizar una felación.

Sus movimientos eran calmados, seguían un ritmo tan placentero que para Black sólo era una tortura llena de goce, no podía pensar con claridad y el deseo le estaba nublando el juicio.

Cuando se sentía próximo a un orgasmo, Remus de un golpe paró toda acción y le miro de forma penetrante.

- _¿Harry irá a la guardería? –_

 _\- Si, demonios, ¡está bien! –_ respondió Sirius prácticamente gruñendo exasperado, necesitaba liberar toda tensión.

Ante la respuesta positiva, Remus le respondió con una coqueta mirada, para luego volver a la acción. Con ayuda de su lengua y manos, logró que Black explotara de placer, mientras en un rasposo grito gemía su nombre, se tragó sin problemas toda la semilla de Black.

Sirius aun respiraba agitado cuando Lupin se recostó a su lado, el hombre se acurrucó a su pecho como tanto le gustaba y le dio un par de juguetones besos en su torso. Black le abrazo aún más y llegó hasta sus labios, dándose un beso lleno de placer, sus lenguas lucharon y más de algunas mordidas se involucraron en el juego.

- _Eres un lobito muy malo, deberías tener un castigo –_

_\- Castígame daddy –_

_\- Lupin me vas a matar de un infarto –_ soltó Black acalorado.

  
Aunque intentó devolverle la mano a Remus, éste dijo que no era necesario y que por ahora sólo quería descansar. Se dieron un último beso de buenas noches y luego entre sus brazos comenzaron a roncar.

 

 


	14. Momento indicado

**_Navidad de 1982_ **

Remus, Sirius y Harry se encontraban celebrando la navidad en la madriguera de los Weasleys, otros miembros de la orden se habían sumado, y el ambiente que se había generado era sumamente grato.

El miedo por un inminente regreso de Lord Voldemort o algún ataque de los mortífagos remanentes cada vez menguaba más, haciendo que por fin se sintieran un poco más relajado.

Los niños revoloteaban divertidos con sus nuevos juguetes, Bill el más grande de los pelirrojos no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre Hogwarts a Remus, quien estaba más que gustoso por enseñarle, ya que su sueño de juventud era ser profesor. Sirius le prestaba más atención a las sonrisas de su exnovio que a la charla que había entablado sobre motocicletas con Rubeus Hagrid.

Remus y Sirius aún no habían vuelto a tener un noviazgo como tal o al menos no lo habían establecido con palabras, pero desde que se habían mudado a la ciudad, para ellos era común compartir cama, darse abrazos o besos de buenos días o buenas noches.

 

**_Enero 1983_ **

**_­_** – _Tío Remus –_ el pequeño Harry al fin había logrado aprender a pronunciar bien – _¿esos son papá y mamá? –_ preguntó mientras apuntaba las fotografías de su habitación.

A Lupin se le partió el corazón, si bien desde que Harry había llegado a sus vidas el le conversaba de Lily y James, era primera vez que el niño tenía genuina curiosidad de saber un poco más y sinceramente no se sentía preparado para dar ese paso y lo peor de todo, es que Sirius se encontraba haciendo alguna tarea que le habían pedido del Ministerio.

Se aclaro la garganta, mientras tomaba a Harry en brazos y lo acercaba aún más a las fotos.

– _Si cariño, ella es Lily tu mamá y era mi mejor amiga –_ Remus sintió como una tibia lágrimas había caído por su mejilla, Harry lo había notado y rápidamente la limpio para luego dar un besito en el lugar, haciendo que el licántropo tuviera que ahogar un llanto – _y él es James, tu papá. Era el mejor amigo de tío Sirius –_

– _Son lindos –_ respondió el niño, mientras pasaba sus deditos sobre las fotos – _¿por qué ya no están? –_  y fue en ese momento que Remus sentía que la sangre dejaba de correr, aún Harry era muy pequeño para entender que había significado Voldemort, pero de alguna forma tenía que responder las dudas del pequeño.

– _Eran los mejores. Ellos murieron, se los llevo un señor muy malo llamado Voldemort –_ en el instante que soltó esas palabras se dio cuenta que no había forma que el niño comprendiera lo que acaba de explicar – _pero nosotros con tío Sirius te vamos a cuidar para siempre –_ junto su nariz con la del Harry de forma juguetona – ellos ahora estar dormidos bajo la tierra, los podemos ir a visitar a algo que se llama cementerio, les llevaremos las flores más bonitas y así verán lo que has crecido –

El niño comenzó a aplaudir para luego dar besos por las mejillas de Remus, terminaron jugando abrazados mientras se hacían cosquillas.

Al parecer Sirius no llegaría nuevamente esa noche, así que Remus y Harry se durmieron juntos luego de haber visto una película infantil.

Pero el licántropo no podía dormir, las preguntas inocentes de Harry le habían afectado y en esos momentos extrañaba más que nunca los brazos de Sirius, tenía ganas de acurrucarse sobre su pecho y soltar un par de lágrimas.

Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon, mientras acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos de su sobrino, cuanto le dolía que él no hubiera podido conocer a sus padres, ellos no merecían morir, él que era un hombre arruinado y que jamás tendría familia debiese haber muerto, no las personas más gentiles que recién estaban comenzando a criar.

Dio un salto al sentir un golpe, rápidamente se levantó de cama con cuidado de no despertar a Harry. Al salir pudo ver sacudiéndose al lado de la chimenea a Sirius, y sin pensarlo más salió corriendo a sus brazos, se le enredó al cuerpo y acurrucó su rostro en el cuello del animago.

Ninguno soltó palabra alguna, pero cuando Sirius sintió las tibias lágrimas en su cuello sus nervios comenzaron a florecer.

– _Amor me estás asustando ¿Qué te duele? –_ se separó un poco de Remus, para limpiar las lágrimas y luego comenzar a inspeccionarlo, necesitaba saber dónde estaba herido.

El protector gesto sólo hizo que Remus llorara aún más y se apretujara contra el cuerpo de Sirius, luego entre sollozos le explicó lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Sirius tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no unirse al llanto de su amado, pero en esos momentos necesitaba ser fuerte.

Se sentaron a beber un poco de té, mientras Remus preparaba un poco de comida para el animago, luego comenzaron a planear una visita al valle de Godric.

Antes de ir a dormir y en un inesperado gesto, Remus comenzó a besar los labios de Sirius, provocando que rápidamente las lenguas de ambos comenzaran un entretenido jugueteo.

- _Padfoot te extrañe tanto –_ pronunció el castaño, mientras entre sus dientes tenía el labio inferior del Sirius.

- _Amor me fui ayer –_ Remus se separó de golpe y puso cara de mohín mientras se amurraba – _pero también te extrañé –_ en ese momento el Sirius comenzó a hacerse cosquillas para quitarle el enfado.

 

**_Un par de días después_ **

****

El valle de Godric estaba cubierto de nieve, el aire estaba helado pero el pequeño Harry caminaba contento mientras no paraba de cantar una canción que le habían enseñado en la guardería.

Un poco más atrás iban Sirius y Remus de la mano, enternecidos por la imagen del pequeño, a lo lejos vieron a Bathilda, ambos hombres la saludaron con un gesto de manos, prometiendo una visita más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la lápida de los Potters, Harry miraba curioso, recorriendo por todas partes, luego de la nada soltó un llanto.

Sirius en un pequeño trote estuvo a su lado, agachándose para entender que le podría estar pasando.

– _¿Qué pasó cachorro? –_

– _Mis papas no están –_ y fue en ese momento que Sirius comprendió lo que estaba pasando, abrazo al niño y trato de calmarlo con mimos.

– _Harry ellos ahora son invisibles, aquí están sólo sus cuerpos –_ indicó en lugar donde estaban James y Lily enterrados – _pero sus almas están aquí, en nuestros corazones –_ indicó el pecho del niño.

- _Entonces, ¿no los veo, pero están conmigo? –_

– _Exacto pequeño, eres tan inteligente como tu madre –_ le revolvió los cabellos.

Remus a su lado apretaba de forma cariñosa el hombro de Sirius, para luego de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa en señal de apoyo.

Cuando el licántropo con ayuda de un hechizo hizo aparecer una hermosa corona de flores, Harry aplaudía feliz, incluso término cantándole un par de canciones a sus padres.

Terminaron la visita al valle de Godric tomando el té con Bathilda Bagshot, la amable mujer no pudo evitar decir lo grande y lindo que estaba Harry, para luego felicitar a los jóvenes por la forma en que estaban criando al chiquillo, haciendo que Sirius y Remus se sonrojaran avergonzados ante tales palabras.

 

**_10 de marzo 1983_ **

 

Remus decidió que ese día volvería a casa caminando, los días estaban siendo más cálidos y últimamente estaba más feliz que nunca. Harry era un niño alegre y disfrutaba de sus días en la guardería, y Sirius, su amado Sirius le entrega tanto amor sin presionarlo que eso lo tenía asombrado, nunca en su vida pensó  ver aquella faceta tan paciente del animago.

Aún no habían vuelto a tener sexo, no negaba que los toqueteos o jugueteos orales ocurrían de vez en cuando, pero decidieron que los encuentro más íntimos serían para más adelante, cuando ambos estuvieran seguros de sus sentimientos.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando al abrir la puerta fue sorprendido por serpentinas y ruidos de cornetas, de su boca salió una carcajada, para luego mirar con una amplia sonrisa a los dos hombres de su vida.

Le tenían un hermoso pastel de chocolate y Harry un lindo dibujo, que  Remus no entendía que significaba, pero de todas formas colgó con amor en la nevera.

Pero las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, pues Sirius le invitó a una cena. Fueron a dejar a Harry al hogar de los Weasleys, haciendo que los gemelos gritaran emocionados de tener nuevamente al azabache para sus juegos, luego Remus recibió abrazos afectuosos de todos los pelirrojos.

Lo que tenía preparado Sirius era una gran sorpresa. Le pidió a Remus que se abrigara bien y luego en su amada motocicleta se lo llevó fuera de la ciudad. Lupin iba apegado a su cuerpo, con sus brazos rodeaba el torso de su amado, siendo capaz de sentir su masculina fragancia.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita y en medio de un bosque, Sirius hizo aparecer un manta y una cesta con bocadillos. Se sentaron abrazados a degustar los manjares, mientras bebían unas cervezas conversaron de diversas cosas. Terminaron dándose un par de besos juguetones.

Sirius en un ágil movimiento rodeo con sus brazos al licántropo, quien se estremeció ante ese contacto, pero luego tomando la iniciativa acortando más la distancia y comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello.

Las cosas comenzaron a subir en intensidad, lentamente las cazadoras ya habían abandonados sus cuerpos y sus manos picaban por tener mayor contacto.

– _Sirius no –_

Black rápidamente se alejó y bajo la mirada avergonzando, al parecer tenía que esperar mucho más para tener a su chico.

– _Perdón –_ fue lo único que pudo soltar Sirius aún abochornado, y con algo de tristeza en sus palabras. Por su cabeza estaban pasando pesimistas pensamientos, quizás su luna ya no quería regresar a sus brazos, levantó la mirada al sentir como unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban.

– _Padfoot, me refería que aquí no, pero si vamos a casa prometo ser todo tuyo –_ terminó la frase guiñándole un ojo, para luego darle una lamida juguetona por la mejilla a su amado.

Con un rápido hechizo de aparición estuvieron en su hogar, no bastaron ni dos segundos para que nuevamente se estuvieran envolviendo entre sus brazos, mientras sus bocas se movían de forma vigorosa.

Remus se colgó de Sirius, pasando sus piernas por las caderas del contrario, para que luego  lo llevara hasta la habitación que compartían, el licántropo en ningún momento dejó de mordisquear el cuello de su exnovio.

Entre jadeos se quitaron los pantalones y luego Sirius ayudo a quitar la camisa del hombre lobo, pero fue en ese momento que Remus se tornó tímido e intentó retrasar por lo más que pudo la acción, haciendo que el animago le mirara curioso.

De un momento a otro, Remus levantó su brazo y expuso de forma avergonzada sus costillas, y Sirius se quedó embobado mirando las líneas de tinta que atravesaban la zona.

– _Es canis major, ahí está tu estrella –_ en ese momento los dedos de Sirius recorrían el hermoso tatuaje que adornaba aquella pálida piel que tanto amaba, no soporto las ganas de llevar sus labios contra ese lugar – _mi estrella –_ finalizó entre jadeos el castaño al sentir los tibias caricias.

– _Lobito, esto es jodidamente tierno –_ soltó Sirius levantando la mirada, la cual estaba vidriosa producto de un inminente llanto – _¿cuándo? –_

– _Hace un mes o algo así, quería enseñártelo en un momento especial, porque tú Sirius Black eres mi estrella favorita –_ el de ojos grises no pudo resistir más y dejó caer un par de lágrimas de felicidad – _Sirius Orion Black ¿quieres ser mi novio? –_ expresó el castaño con total confianza.

– _¡Merlín sí! Maldición Remus John te amo tanto que duele_ – lo abrazó con más intensidad, besándolo de forma profunda mientras sentían en sabor salino de las lágrimas.

A los pocos minutos la pasión comenzó a desbordar en la habitación, se recorrían con sus manos y sus bocas, sentían electricidad cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaban.

Con sumo cuidado Sirius enterró una profunda estocada, haciendo que Remus soltara un par de gemidos indecorosos. No dejaban de mirarse cuando las penetraciones comenzaron a ser más rápidas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos, expresaban excitación.

Cuando estaban prontos a llegar al orgasmo y como tenían acostumbrados, juntaron sus bocas para ahogar un gemido en la boca del contrario, haciendo exaltar la sincronía que poseían.

Se abrazaban mientras intentaban controlar su respiración luego de aquella grandiosa sesión de sexo, habían extrañado tantos sus cuerpos que les era imposible dejar de acariciar sus cuerpos desnudos.  

Sirius preparó un baño de tina, llenado en posición de princesa a su novio, quien reclamaba que él si podía caminar. Entre gruñidos logro meterlo a la tina, para luego hacer lo mismo él y sentarse desde atrás.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras sentían como el agua relajaba sus cuerpos, a los pocos minutos Black comenzó a acariciar el tatuaje de su novio, mientras le daba besos en el hombro.

– _Remus este es mi lugar favorito en tu cuerpo –_ le dijo trazando círculos sobre la piel teñida.

– _Oh, pensé que era mi culo –_ soltó de la nada el licántropo mientras se encogía de hombros.

– _Gracias por arruinar mi romanticismo John –_ gruño Sirius molesto, dándole un juguetón mordisco en el cuello.

– _Oh mi bebé se molestó, sé cómo mejorar eso –_ y guiñándole un ojo, Remus volvió a la acción.

 

 

 


	15. Malfoys

Sirius y Remus ya llevaban más de un año en su nueva relación, habían días en que peleaban como cualquier pareja pero siempre acostumbraban a arreglar las cosas antes de ir a la cama.

De los mortífagos y del mismo Voldemort no se habían tenido noticias, así que de cierta forma se sentían en paz, sabían que siempre estaría el miedo latente de que aquel horrendo mago oscura reapareciera o que sus seguidores intentaran algo contra el heredero Potter, pero se consolaban al saber que estaban preparados. La orden del fénix seguía en pie y lo darían todo hasta estar absolutamente seguros de que no había amenazas.

Harry asistía a la guardería muggle, la cual era atendida por unas lindas y simpáticas profesoras de párvulos que habían intentado coquetear con ambos, circunstancia que en más de alguna vez había provocado celos inoportunos. Remus ayudaba por las mañanas en la librería del callejón Diagon, Sirius aún le gruñía a ese tal Antoine pese a conocer a la esposa y familia del mencionado, haciendo que Remus lo dejara durmiendo en el sillón más de alguna vez, Black por su parte no tenía necesidad de trabajar, pero de todas maneras, había logrado ser un auror reconocido, trabajando de vez en cuando para el Ministerio de magia y hechicería. 

 

**_31 de octubre 1984_ **

 

Sirius espero a Remus a la salida de la librería, le dio un cariñoso saludo mientras el licántropo se sonrojaba, a lo lejos Antonie los miro divertido. Se despidieron del francés agitando sus manos y juntos se fueron en búsqueda de Harry.

Cuando el chiquillo los vio en la entrada de su guardería dio un par de gritos y salió en su búsqueda, con cariño se abalanzo sobre Remus, ya que el castaño rara vez lo iba a buscar, su misión más bien consistía en pasar a dejarlos por la mañana.

Levantó al chico entre sus brazos y mientras removía sus cabellos azabaches le preguntaba que tal había estado su día, haciendo que Harry le contara con lujo de detalles que comían algunos animales para luego comenzar a cantarle una alegre canción.

Un par de risas le hicieron perder la concentración de la amena charla con el pequeño, al levantar la vista se encontró con Sirius sonriendo de forma seductora a la al parecer “nueva maestra” de Harry, pues nunca había visto a aquella mujer, de largos cabellos oscuros, envidiable figura y una más que hermosa sonrisa. Black le devolvía los halagos, pero lo que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando de forma descarada Sirius la envolvió en un abrazo y Remus no podía dar crédito, cuando la chica prácticamente se comenzó a frotar sobre su novio, mientras su generoso escote dejaba mucho más a la vista, no pasó desapercibido para Lupin cuando Sirius miró los senos de aquella mujer más de algunos segundos, al parecer le habían gustado. Bufó molesto y a grandes zancadas estuvo al lado de ese perro sarnoso.

La nueva maestra se presentó más por cortesía que por que estuviera realmente interesada en que el castaño supiera de su existencia, pues rápidamente siguió la charla con Sirius. Remus se enojó aún más, mostrando su acostumbraba sonrisa fingida y respondiendo con un par de comentarios irónicos, pero Sirius al parecer ese día había amanecido más lento de lo acostumbrado pues no se dio ni por enterado de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del castaño.

Se despidieron y emprendieron viaje al valle de Godric, ese año se cumplían tres años desde la muerte de James y Lily, así que junto a Harry los fueron a visitar. El pequeño corría entre las tumbas para luego pararse frente a la de sus padres y como costumbre, comenzaba a relatarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado en su vida los últimos días.

Remus lo miraba atento, aunque en su cabeza estaban pasando millones de pensamientos a la vez, cuando necesitaba a su pelirroja para que le ayudara a aclarar su mente, nunca olvidaría los lindos ojos de su amiga y con el brillo que lo miraban cuando éste le contaba alguno de sus avances con Sirius. Dio un respingo al sentir una mano en la cintura, pero no le tomó importancia, es más, se alejó dando un par de pasos para agacharse junto a Harry y ser parte de su conversación, Black no le tomó importancia, aunque no negaba que notaba un poco extraño a su novio, aunque se convenció que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas.

No utilizaron red flu para volver a sus casas, ya que pasarían a hacer un par de compras al callejón Diagon pues era la noche de Halloween, aunque también debían pasar al mercado muggle, pues en su barrio los niños acostumbraban a pasar disfrazados por las noches pidiendo dulces, ese año Harry también participaría de tal situación, incluso ellos probablemente se sumarian.

- _Muy simpática la nueva Elizabeth, la nueva maestra –_ soltó Sirius sin doble intención, ya que la mujer que sólo llevaba un par de días acostumbraba a contarle con detalles los días de Harry y se veía sumamente cariñosa con el azabache.

\- _Aha, y bastante ¿linda no? –_ eso lo dijo con la intención de poner a prueba a su novio, no como si realmente encontrara algo lindo en aquella hermosa mujer. A Sirius se le hizo extraño el comentario pues Remus no tendía a fijarse en esas cosas, más bien, siempre alagaba la personalidad o las acciones de la gente, pero no le tomó importancia.

- _Es hermosa, te fijaste en sus ojos. Son un azul muy profundo –_ Remus sólo apretó los puños y poniendo su acostumbrada sonrisa irónica, negó con la cabeza para luego centrar su atención en Harry, quien recitaba todas las golosinas que quería para esa noche.

Caminaban de forma tranquila por el callejón, las frías brisas de otoño ya se sentían y las hojas coloreadas se esparcían por el lugar. Harry no se despegaba de una de las vitrinas de “artículos de calidad para el Quidditch” al parecer la nueva escoba recién llegaba le llamaba la atención.

Estaban esperando a que el chiquillo termina de mirar cuando la campanilla de la puerta se escucho y ante los ojos de Lupin y Black se encontró la familia Malfoy. Narcissa los miró con una mueca de asco, mientras la mirada de Lucius fue una llena de curiosidad, que sólo provocó un escalofrío en Remus al recordar ciertas cosas del pasado.

Draco ajeno a toda situación se alejó de sus padres, ya que el azabache que técnicamente estaba pegado a la vitrina le llamó la atención. Harry al sentir sus pasos se giró y rápidamente le regalo una radiante sonrisa, ya que el chico era bastante amistoso.

- _Harry, Harry Potter –_ se presentó, mientras extendía su mano pegajosa por el helado recién degustado en la heladería de Florean Fortescue.  El rubio lo miró con algo duda, mientras se giraba a ver a sus padres, pero al ver que tenían conversación con los adultos que acompañaban al de ojos verdes, decidió corresponder al saludo, además su padre siempre decía que debía demostrar su excelente educación.

- _Drago Malfoy –_ dijo con un tono sumamente formal para su edad. Finalmente, Harry rompió el silencio y le comenzó a hablar de quidditch, rápidamente los dos chiquillos entablaron una amena conversación.

Los adultos se miraron un par de minutos, al parecer ninguno se atrevía a romper el hielo pero tampoco se sentían con las ganas suficientes para ignorarse, después de todo, guardaban mucha historia en común.

- _Pensé que estabas muerto o algo así –_ finiquitó Lucius mientras miraba a Sirius – _mira que criar al hijo de Potter, ahora eres una simple niñera –_ levantó los hombros en señal de insignificancia.

- _Cállate bastardo –_ siseo Black molesto, mientras veía como Narcissa se le pegaba al brazo a su esposo, como si intentara calmarlo, después de todo el rubio nunca se había llevado bien con Black y no precisamente porque pertenecieran a bandos contrarios.

- _Cissy ve por nuestro hijo, no quiero que se le peguen las malas manías de los Potters –_ la mujer lo miró con algo de desconfianza, pero fue por su hijo, quien se había alejado un par de metros y seguía conversando animado con Harry.

- _Remus Lupin, veo que te han sentado bien los años –_ se acercó más al castaño, quien quería lanzarle un puñetazo en el ojo, pero al recordar lo ocurrido con Sirius esa tarde, se lo pensó un poco más. Le regaló una radiante sonrisa que sólo hizo que Lucius y Sirius lo miraran de forma desconcertada.

- _Lucius aún recuerdo tus labios, cuando quieras lo repetimos –_ le guiñó un ojo y le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios, para luego tirar de la mano de Sirius e ir en búsqueda de su sobrino, quien entre mohines agitaba su manito despidiéndose de Draco. El Malfoy de largos cabellos rubios se había quedado anonadado, su intención sólo era molestar a ese imbécil de Lupin, no que el hombre le coqueteara, repentinamente sintió calor en sus mejillas.

Sirius se estaba moviendo en modo automático, se había quedado sin palabras ante lo dicho por su novio, tenía muchas preguntas, pero por, sobre todo, estaba ardiendo en celos mientras a su cabeza venían los recuerdos de aquella noche.

_Una noche de verano de 1979 en Hogwarts_

_Albus Dumbledore había decidido hacer un baile para ex alumnos, con la intención de limar asperezas y por sobre todo, obtener más información de la guerra que de forma implícita se estaba desatando. Se sabía de la presencia de Lord Voldemort, se rumoreaba como se movía bajo las sombras y quienes serían sus leales seguidores, pero aún no habían ataques concretos o quienes vociferan a libre voz que seguían al señor tenebroso, habían espías por todas partes y prácticamente no se podía confiar en nadie._

_James y Lily bailaban como los enamorados que eran, aunque lo que nadie sabía es que mientras danzaban en realidad se estaban haciendo comentarios de los invitados, ellos en ningún momento dejaban de procesar información._

_Lucius Malfoy junto a su prometida Narcissa Black se pavoneaban con sus elegantes ropas, mirando con muecas de asco a todos los presentes, estaban ahí más por mantener las apariencias que porque realmente les interesara, sólo lo había porque su señor les había pedido asistir para que luego con lujo de detalles le explicaran la situación._

_Lupin se encontraba dándole un lento trago a su whiskey de fuego, mientras observaba como su novio bailaba con una ex alumna de Hogwarts, habían peleado es tarde por una estupidez y aún no se sentía de ánimos para pedir perdón, ya que las riñas con Sirius Black siempre terminaban con Remus disculpándose, aunque la culpa de todo la haya tenido Black, así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos dos._

_El rubio se acercó con la intención de molestar a Remus, así de forma indirecta estaría molestando al primo de su prometida, el muy imbécil lo había puesto en ridículo en una reunión de los Black, al parecer el perro de Sirius sólo había asistido para reflejarle en la cara a toda su familia que no eran más que unos “bastardos de mierda” e “hijos de puta” entre otros tantos sacrilegios. Sinceramente no le interesaba lo que ese idiota dijera de la familia Black, pero de ahí a ponerlo en vergüenza era algo distinto, y nada mejor que lastimarlo donde más le dolía, Remus Lupin._

_Cuando Remus fue al lavado, lo siguió y en uno de los pasillos lo comenzó a intimidar, le dijo un par de horribles palabras, lo amenazó y lo insultó de todas las formas posibles, su idea era hacerlo llorar, se sentía algo infantil pero no podía darse el lujo de asesinar a alguien o Lord Voldemort le reclamaría por haber sido tan evidente y demostrar abiertamente su posición política ya conocida.  Pero Remus Lupin si bien se veía frágil al parecer era un hombre duro porque en vez de derramar lágrimas le respondía con ironías, sonrisas altaneras y comentarios sarcásticos, al parecer era el rubio el que estaba quedando nuevamente en ridículo._

_Así que en un acto impulsivo lo tomó por la nuca y le estampó un profundo beso, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Sirius Black observaba todo a la lejanía, para luego girar sobre sus pasos y alejarse a grandes zancadas. Remus lo empujó con fuerzas, haciendo que el rubio revotara contra uno de los muros, siseo con veneno un par de palabras y luego en un rápido movimiento de varita y sin que Malfoy alcanzara a defenderse lo dejó quieto con un petrificus totalus, haciéndolo quedar en una vergüenza mucho mayor al no haber podido resistir ni siquiera un hechizo en un duelo mágico y lo peor de todo, caer en un hechizo tan simple como aquel._

_-_ _¿Orión, estás presente?_ – Dijo Remus mientras movía una de sus manos sobre los ojos de Sirius, quien estaba absorto en los recuerdos del pasado.

- _No me digas así, ese es mi padre –_ bufó para luego irse con Harry a jugar, el niño estaba intentando ponerse su disfraz de dragón, mientras sonreía entusiasmado ya que sería la primera vez que haría “dulce o truco”.

 

los hombres acompañaron al pequeño Potter en la recolección de dulces, pasando un divertido momento en familia, pues los ojos del niño brillaban ante cada nuevo caramelo que colocaba en su bolsa de calabaza. Sirius y Remus dieron caramelos a los niños y se divertían con los diferentes disfraces que al parecer eran moda entre los muggles.

Cuando regresaron a su hogar, Harry caminaba de forma descoordinada ya que el sueño le estaba afectando. Habían tenido un día muy movido y el niño ya estaba cansado. Remus se ofreció a ir a acostarlo, mientras Sirius se quedó preparando algunos refrigerios.

Puso el pijama favorito del chico y tomó el ejemplar de los cuentos de beedle el bardo, Harry adoraba las historias tanto de su mundo como del de los muggles, y Remus adoraba leerle cada noche una antes de dormir.

- _Tío, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –_ dijo el azabache antes de que Remus se dispusiera a leer, el licántropo rápidamente asistió, notando como las mejillas del chico se tenían de un tenue color rosa.

\- _¿Puedo encontrar lindo a Draco Malfoy? – el castaño abrió los ojos y tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, pensando en lo que diría Sirius si lo escuchara._

_\- Claro corazón, tú puedes encontrar lindo a cualquier chico o chica, no importa lo que la gente te diga –_

_\- ¿Y puedo darle besos como tú y mi padrino? –_ Remus comenzó a toser.

- _Si cariño, pero cuando seas grande. Por ahora pueden ser ¿amigos?, cuando vayan a Hogwarts podrás conocerlo mejor –_ el azabache respondió con una amplia sonrisa para luego lanzarse a los brazos de su tío y recibir un beso en la coronilla, no fue necesario un cuento porque en un santiamén Harry se terminó durmiendo.

Cuando Remus abandonó la habitación dio un respingo al ver a Sirius de repente, el hombre estaba apoyado contra la muralla y tenía una cara que asustaría a cualquiera. Remus comenzó a reír al comprender que su novio había escuchado toda la conversación, le dio un juguetón beso en la mejilla y le indicó que fueran al salón. Comenzó a hablar de la tarde, pero Sirius sólo bufaba y seguía con un ánimo espantoso, haciendo que Remus se sintiera extrañado.

- _¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –_ preguntó Remus.

- _¡Malfoys! –_ bufó cruzándose de brazos – ¿acaso _esos rubios insípidos me van a quitar a los hombres que más amo? –_ Remus lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos pensando que era una broma, pero al notar que hablaba en serio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ganándose una mirada molesta. Sirius se levantó de su silla y apretó aún más los puños – _John Lupin por coqueto duermes en el sillón –_ a grades zancadas llegó hasta la habitación que compartían y cerró poniendo el seguro, el licántropo no podía creer lo que había escuchado y mucho menos lo que había hecho su novio, aunque a fin de cuentas era una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta, si bien podía hacer una aparición dentro del la habitación, eso sería caer muy bajo ya que Sirius nunca había recurrido a ese recurso, golpeó un poco más la puerta y luego apoyó su frente ahí para comenzar a hablar.

- _Sirius sabes que no puedes estar celoso de ese idiota…sólo le dije eso para molestarlo –_ ante la nula respuesta de Black, tuvo que tomar valor para las palabras que seguían – _y para molestarte –_

_\- Aha, continúa –_

_\- Estaba celoso de la maestra de Harry, por Merlín, le miraste los senos y dejabas que te coqueteara de esa forma descarada –_ hubo un total silencio, para luego escuchar ronca risa de Sirius, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más y más. La puerta fue abierta de golpe y Remus casi termina estampado en el suelo, si es que Black no lo afirma de su cadera.

- _Moony, ella es lesbiana. Es la novia de la directora –_ Remus se puso rígido, jamás espero ese desenlace – _cariño, creo que viste cosas donde no las había –_ le besó la mejilla – _ella me preguntó por nuestra relación y luego comenzó a soltar sus verdades apenada, al parecer la pobre muchacha necesitaba un hombro que la escuchara, tú sabes lo prejuicioso que son los muggles con estos temas –_

 _\- Soy un gran asno –_ fue todo lo que pudo decir Remus, escondiéndose en el pecho de su novio para que este no viera su sonrojo.

- _Lupin –_ el mencionado dio un salto – _yo si tengo grandes razones para estar molesto esta noche –_ su voz se había endurecido y en ningún momento había correspondido al abrazo del castaño.

Remus comprendió que la había cagado, entró rápido a la habitación, para luego llevarse una manta y una almohada mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha hasta el sillón, se tumbó y sin darle la cara a su novio pronunció unas buenas noches, las cuales fueron respondidas para que luego se escuchara como se cerraba una puerta.

El licántropo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras se cuestionaba como Sirius podía dormir en aquel horrendo sillón, mañana su espalda dolería como los mil demonios. Gritó cuando seguido a un chasquido unos fuertes brazos lo tenían aprisionado.

- _Fuiste un lobito bastante malo –_ una fuerte nalgada le fue propinada mientras Sirius había dado una mordida en su cuello. Rápidamente comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse, ambos odiaban pelear - ¿sexo de reconciliación? – preguntó Black de forma arrogante, haciendo que Remus asistiera en medio de un gemido, cargándolo al estilo princesa de lo llevó hasta la habitación, esa noche disfrutarían muy bien, y la espalda de Remus Lupin no dolería por culpa del sillón, más bien sería por las fuertes estocadas de un celoso Sirius Black.

 


	16. Walburga

_**En algún momento de 1985** _

 

Cada día se hacía más fuerte el lazo entre Remus y Sirius, día a día disfrutaban de la segunda oportunidad que les había dado la vida, además, estar a cargo de la crianza de Harry sólo los hacía tener otro motivo más para superar todas las adversidades.   
Aunque no podían negar que un par de veces a alguno de los dos le había tocado dormir en el sillón o dormir colgando de la cama cuando Harry iba a dormir con ellos y terminaba atravesado en la utilizando todo el espacio, haciendo que sus tíos prácticamente tuvieran que dormir en el suelo.

Sirius se encontraba masajeando los hombros de Remus, mientras le daba un par de lengüetazos juguetones a los cuales el licántropo respondía con gruñidos y exigía que dejara de comportarse como un animal.

La noche estaba agradable y para suerte de ellos, el pequeño de cabellos azabache se había dormido temprano.  Pero una lechuza les hizo dar un respingo, Sirius rápidamente la reconoció aludiendo a que era la de su prima, dejando a su novio con un tierno beso en la mejilla fue a ver la carta, pues era bastante extraño que Andrómeda le escribiera a esa hora.

Pero lo que leyó lo hizo ponerse pálido y comenzar a temblar, haciendo que Remus en un santiamén estuviera al lado de él. Le arrebato el trozo de pergamino y comenzó a leer, repasando cada letra más de una vez, para asegurarse que lo que había leído era cierto.

Se giró y abrazo con fuerza a Sirius, quien se apoyó en su hombro y a los pocos minutos soltó un pequeño sollozo, el castaño sólo le acariciaba sus rizos y no decía palabra alguna.

Pasaron muchos minutos, en los cuales el llanto de Sirius se intensificó haciendo que al licántropo se le estrujara el corazón, sus ojos se están aguando, pero se reprendió mentalmente, pues era el momento en que a él le correspondía ser el fuerte, ser el pilar que Sirius Black necesitaba.

Luego de algunos minutos más de un doloroso y silencioso llanto, Remus logró llevar a su novio hasta la cama, luego le beso la coronilla y fue hasta la cocina.

Al volver se encontró con un Sirius mirando la nada, su cara estaba demacrada y su mirada se encontraba perdida. Se sentó a su lado y le extendió una infusión de manzanilla con miel, para luego darle una tímida sonrisa. Se acurrucó a su lado, y mientras acariciaba los brazos de su novio, decidió que era el momento de hablar.

-  _Era tu madre, es normal que te duela –_  susurró con cariño. Sabía que Walburga había sido un monstruo que hirió a su hijo en muchos sentidos, pero también estaba seguro que en algún momento debe haber sido una buena madre, estaba seguro que el algún lugar de aquel gélido corazón había una pisca de amor para su hijo, aunque fuera un traidor o un desviado como tantas veces había insultado.

-  _Lloro por la madre que no tuve Moony_  – soltó Black lleno de dolor mientras se estremecía, haciendo que Remus tuviera que abrazarlo por la espalda y le diera un par de besos en la sien para calmarlo –  _cuando era un pequeño y aún no estaba tan demente, pese a toda la oscuridad que había en su alma, aún ella lograba ser una madre cariñosa o al menos preocupada, siempre me mimaba con mis golosinas favoritas, me gustaría quedarme con ese recuerdo_ – dio una risa llena de dolor –  _pero no puedo mi amor, no cuando con sólo once años esa mujer me insultó por haber quedado en Gryffindor_  – comenzó a temblar y morder su labio de forma nerviosa –  _no cuando a los catorce me torturo por haber confesado que me atraían los hombres_  – se abrazó a sí mismo –  _mucho menos cuando a los dieciséis amenazó con matarte y tuve que huir antes de que esa bestia me matara, a mí, su propio hijo_ – no lo soportó y un desgarrador sollozo salió de su boca, Remus no tuvo más opción que abrazarlo con fuerza, intentando transmitir su apoyo, porque no tenía palabras para su hombre, no cuando sabía todo lo que esa mujer le había hecho pasar.

Un llanto de Harry los hizo dar un salto, Remus con un fugaz beso salió a consolar a su sobrino, por suerte no era más que una repentina pesadilla, a los pocos minutos el chico había vuelto al mundo de los sueños. Al volver a la habitación, Sirius ya no lloraba, se veía tan tranquilo que Remus pensó que eso daba aún más miedo, se veía como alguien muerto en vida.

Pero Black no quiso seguir hablando, tomó a Remus con fuerza y lo recostó contra su pecho, acaricio los cabellos de su hombre, haciendo que al licántropo le ganara el sueño y terminara durmiéndose, pese a que con todas sus fuerzas quería seguir consolando a Sirius, pero en esos momentos el animago quería estar solo entre sus pensamientos, necesitaba ordenar a su corazón y su cabeza.

Cuando Remus despertó, lo primero que se encontró fue con que su novio estaba dormido, con un lento movimiento logró desprenderse del fiero brazo que le sostenía y con una pequeña sonrisa salió de la habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue responder una pequeña nota a Andrómeda, pues la noche anterior ante tal vorágine de sentimientos ambos lo habían olvidado, para luego escribir a Antoine excusándose de su inasistencia al trabajo.

Estaba preparando un café cuando unos brazos le rodearon, para luego sentir un cariñoso beso en su hombro, al girarse se encontró con un Sirius Black de rostro cansado pero que aún así, le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.   
-  _Moony, siento que me he quitado un peso_  – Dijo Black algo avergonzado por sentirse de esa forma, el licántropo le negó con la cabeza y luego con una sonrisa le entregó una taza de café como a Black le gustaba –  _he estado pensado y no debería ir_ – eso último lo soltó inseguro.

-  _Yo te apoyo en tu decisión, pero creo que deberías ir, será la última vez que veas a tu madre_  – Black sintió que sus ojos se aguaban y rápidamente apretó los ojos como si de esa forma evitara que las lágrimas se derramaran –  _ir a despedirte de la madre que alguna vez te amo o ir a escupirle a la anciana que tanto daño te hizo, cual sea tu elección yo te acompañare, sostendré tu mano y no te abandonaré por ningún segundo –_

-  _Dios eres maravilloso te amo tanto_  – riendo lo abrazo y le dio un par de vueltas –  _creo que tienes razón, pero no sé si sea bueno que vayas, ellos pueden tratarte mal o hacerte daño_ – Lupin se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-  _Y perderme la oportunidad de besarte con lengua frente a Walburga Black y aquellos magos y brujas conservadores. Por Merlín Sirius, acabo de desear hacer aquello así que te prohíbo tajantemente que no me lleves, además por si no lo sabías soy experto en defensa contra las artes oscuras_  – le guiñó un ojo y le dio un suave beso al pasar a su lado –  _iré a arreglar a Harry, vamos a ir como la familia que somos, esos idiotas tendrán que soportar a los Black-Lupin-Potter y que les arda hasta el alma_ – Sirius sólo quedó negando con la cabeza y  dio una risotada. Luego de tantos años junto a Remus Lupin, aún no dejaba de sorprenderle, sobre todo, con sus bizarras ocurrencias y su excéntrico humor, estaba más que seguro que el licántropo era capaz de escupirle al ataúd de su madre y luego besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, nadie se metía con Remus John Lupin, futuramente de Black.

Avisaron a la orden del Fénix lo ocurrido y que estuvieran atentos, nunca se sabía con los magos y brujas oscuras, además, aún quedaban algunos mortífagos sueltos o uno que otro demente fanático del caído Lord Voldemort.

Los tres hombres se pusieron oscuras ropas muggles, sólo para añadir más veneno y porque desde hace años que no utilizaban las clásicas ropas de magos. Sirius no podía creer lo guapo que se veía Remus, quizás le pediría que más seguido utilizara jeans oscuros entallados, raídas camisetas y bototos, ya que le daban un aire un tanto Punk que a él sólo le daban deseos de tomarlo contra el muro.

Harry hizo un par de preguntas, ya que era un chiquillo bastante curioso, pero cuando Lupin le explicó que probablemente iría Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar reír ante el chillido de emoción que dio el azabache, mientras Black, ponía cara de mohín y se cruzaba de brazos indignados.

-  _Esas ratas Malfoys, quieren quitarme a mis hombres más preciados_  – dijo como un niño pequeño en medio de un berrinche.

Cuando llegaron a número doce de Grimmauld Place, el salón quedó en silencio, todos los ojos estaban posados en los recién llegados. Sirius se sintió desfallecer, no recordaba lo estresante y abrumador que era enfrentar a su familia, quienes le daban miradas llenas de repudio y asco.

Por suerte unos cálidos brazos y un cariño beso lo hicieron volver a la realidad, haciéndolo dar una sonrisa al encontrarse con su queridísima prima Andrómeda, y de su mano, su adorable sobrina Nymphadora quien se sonrojó al encontrarse con la cálida mirada de Remus Lupin.

La muchacha rápidamente tomó a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó a un par de metros a jugar, mientras los adultos conversaban.

Un par de personas lloraban, aunque para Remus no eran más que gestos sínicos. Odiaba esa lúgubre mansión y no soportaba ver como trataban al elfo doméstico, solo le satisfacía ver las caras de horror cuando él tomaba la mano de su novio.

A lo lejos notó como Lucius no le quitaba la mirada de encima y tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asco, rápidamente buscó a Draco y a su sobrino, encontrándose con una enternecedora imagen.

Harry rodeando al heredero Malfoy y luego dándole uno de sus acostumbrados besos húmedos y no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, cuando notó como Draco se sonrojaba ante el temerario acto de sobrino, estaba más que seguro que a futuro algo ocurría entre ellos dos, pero por ahora sólo observaría.

-  _Mi tía te nombró antes de morir, te llamaba_  – dijo Narcissa llorando, pero Black comenzó a reír dándole una mirada de arrogancia.

-  _De seguro lo dijo para maldecirme, esa vieja lo único que quería era verme muerto, igual que todos los hipócritas aquí presentes_  – comenzó a aplaudir y reír aún más –  _gracias por haber venido y darme sus falsas condolencias, pero ya se pueden ir para nunca volver a mi mansión_ – eso último lo dijo especialmente para todas las alimañas que se querían quedar con las herencias Black, a él no le interesaban, pero tampoco les daría el gusto –  c _ariño nos vamos, ya soportamos demasiado este ambiente de mierda_ – en ese momento Remus supo que su momento había llegado, se acercó moviendo sus caderas y tomó del cuello a Sirius, dándole un lento y pasional beso francés, justo delante del ataúd de oro de Walburga.

-  _Voy por Harry, no me extrañes amor –_  le guiñó un ojo y reprimiendo una carcajada fue por su sobrino, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero sinceramente no se arrepentía de haberse dado ese maravilloso gusto.

Harry se encontraba jugando junto a Nym, como ahora llamaba a la chica, y Draco, quien, aunque no lo quería demostrar, le agradaba estar en compañía de los chicos y aunque sus padres de seguro lo regañarían no se arrepentía de estar disfrutando con Potter.

Cuando Remus llegó a buscarlo para marcharse, mientras el chico iba a despedirse de Draco, la pequeña Nymphadora se le acercó y comenzó a dar una alegre charla, haciendo que Lupin se sintiera enternecido por la pequeña, quien alegremente relataba de su primer año en Hogwarts.

Harry se le acercó y le dio un abrazo afectuoso, para luego dar un besito en la sonrojada mejilla de Draco Malfoy.

-  _Si que eres raro Potter_ – dijo el rubio avergonzado.

-  _Y tú muy lindo –_

Luego Harry tomó la mano de su tío para ir por Sirius, en su lugar, Draco se ponía aún más rojo, si es que eso era posible.

Al llegar a casa, la cena estuvo llena de preguntas por parte de Harry quien no paraba de mencionar lo simpático que era Draco, haciendo que Sirius soltara uno que otro gruñido, recibiendo en un par patadas bajo la mesa. 

Esa noche, ambos hombres se encontraban dándose cariño, no era nada sexual, sólo eran muestras de amor y afecto, pese a que no lo habían demostrado, había sido duro enfrentar las miradas acusatorias de toda esa gente, y mucho más, soportar comentarios y toda la carga emocional que había llevado la muerte de Walburga.

-  _Moony, muchas gracias por estar para mí_ – se acercó hasta que sus narices rozaron, para luego dar mimos de forma cariñosa –  _realmente te amo_.  _Estaría perdido sin tu luz_ – finalmente dio un cálido beso en los labios del castaño.

- _Y siempre lo estaré mi estrella, también te amo cachorrito_  – le dedicó una tierna mirada y luego lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Conversaron un poco más antes de dormir, intentando reír en silencio al recordar cómo se habían besado frente al ataúd de la señora Black.

-  _Rems eres el mejor, nunca pensé que realmente harías algo así_ – soltó Sirius como un padre orgulloso, haciendo que Lupin le mordisqueara el hombro de forma juguetona y se uniera a sus risas.

Terminaron en una guerra de cosquillas que finalizó cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.   
Sirius se levantó en un santiamén, encontrándose con Harry algo lloroso, al parecer nuevamente tenía una pesadilla. Rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó de forma tierna, para luego llevárselo hasta la cama, siendo ahora mimado por Remus.

Una hora después, Harry dormía entre ronquidos y utilizando prácticamente toda la cama, mientras Remus y Sirius intentaban dormir colgando de la cama, entre susurros se desearon las buenas y esa noche pudieron dormir plácidamente, de alguna forma sus corazones estaban en calma y sintonía. 


	17. Febrero

**_Febrero 1988_ **

 

 

- _Vamos Remus, mírame – suplicaba_ Sirius mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novio, quien en esos momentos se encontraba enfurruñado mirando hacia la pared.

Pero Lupin no daría su brazo a torcer, esta vez se encontraba sumamente enojado con su novio, jamás lo creyó posible de eso, así que simplemente dio un suspiro cansado y siguió en aquella rígida posición, aunque sus músculos ya estaban algo adormecidos no se movería ni siquiera un milímetro.

- _Supongo que tendré que ir a dormir al sillón –_ lo dijo con la voz más triste que pudo – _aquel horrendo sillón, donde hace frío –_ pero sus palabras no estaban teniendo resultado – _el cual me hace doler la espalda –_ prácticamente estaba sollozando – _no podré dormir –_ era su último intento – _pasaré la noche extrañando a mi hermoso y amado novio –_ de seguro con eso lo convencía.

Pero en vez de eso, se gano un duro golpe con la almohada y a un Remus aún más enojado, dedicándole una de sus características miradas ardientes de ira, que siendo sinceros hubieran asustado hasta al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Black que no era estúpido entendió la negativa, así que tomando un par de mantas fue a pasos parsimoniosos hasta el salón, se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego y se dedicó a pensar en aquella fría noche de febrero, se acercaba una fecha importante y tenía miedo de lo que haría, pero por otro lado estaba más que seguro que era lo que más quería en la vida.

Dio otro trago, sintiendo como el alcohol quemaba su garganta, estaba tan concentrado en los recuerdos de su pasado que no sintió cuando su novio se sentó a su lado, sólo dio un respingo cuando la mata de cabellos castaños que tan bien conocía se había reclinado sobre su hombro.

- _Tengo frío, vuelve a nuestra cama –_ le dio una cálida sonrisa. Pero el animago se hizo el rudo y apenas se volteo a verlo, para luego dar nuevamente un trago a su whiskey, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

Sin embargo, no pudo mantener aquella indiferente actitud cuando Remus se sentó sobre su regazo y escondió su cara en su cuello, para a continuación dar algunos besitos en el lugar. Sirius se levantó de un salto y llevando a su chico en brazos volvieron hasta su habitación.

Se arroparon con muchas mantas, Sirius no se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando de frío y sólo fue consciente cuando Remus lo cubrió hasta la nariz, para luego recostarse sobre él y rodearlo con sus brazos, para darle calor.

Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, sólo se sentían sus calmadas respiraciones y lentamente sus cuerpos se estaban calentando en aquella horrible noche de invierno.

- _Padfoot tenemos que hablar –_ Remus dijo con una voz cálida pero firme, el mismo tono que usaba cuando regañaba a Harry – _no puedes felicitar a Harry por golpear a uno de sus compañeros, por mucho que sea el mocoso más imbécil, él no puede andar comportándose como una bestia –_ Sirius gruño como para restarle importancia – _y ya estoy cansado de siempre quedar como el malo, tú también debes reprenderlo cuando no esté haciendo las cosas bien, no sólo ser quien le apoye en sus caprichos. No quiero que mi Harry sea un hombre arrogante y caprichoso –_ así exponiendo distintos argumentos y enumerando como siempre era él quien lo regañaba, Remus intentaba hacer entender a Sirius que él también era una figura de autoridad y un ejemplo a seguir para su sobrino, que, si no hacía las cosas bien, a futuro podría estar haciendo un daño.

- _Pero Rems, Harry lo golpeo por defendernos. Ese horrible niño nos dijo gays asquerosos y quizás cuantas cosas más que el cachorro no nos quiso contar. Creo que estuvo muy bien lo que hizo –_ Remus frunció el ceño y lo miro molesto – _pero tienes razón, no puede andar golpeando a todos, no quiero que se un abusivo como lo fui yo, o James, no quiero que cometa los errores que nosotros si cometimos, sobre todo con Snape –_ le costó años de charlas con Remus para darse cuenta todo el daño que le habían hecho a Severus – _mañana hablaré con Harry –_

Remus lo felicito y luego le dio un cálido beso en los labios, ambos juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron divertidos. Luego el licántropo se acurrucó aún mas en su novio, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- _Amor tu sabes que te amo, pero se me están durmiendo las piernas de tenerte tanto tiempo sobre mi –_ dijo Sirius en un susurro, ya que Remus había recargado todo su peso sobre él.

\- _Oh, pero cuando lo estamos haciendo nada se te duerme –_ Sirius lo miro boquiabierto, aunque para esas alturas no se debería sorprender de las ironías de su hombre lobo - _¿o acaso me estás diciendo gordo? –_ ahora Remus había usado una voz muy triste y se había escondido más en el pecho de su novio. Sirius estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, estaba seguro de que estaba a segundos de un ataque de pánico, pues sabía que tan sólo una palabra mal empleada sería un boleto directo a dormir en aquel espantoso sillón, maldijo mentalmente a la luna. Hace sólo una noche había sido luna llena, la cual siempre dejaba cansado y algo sensible a su novio.

Pero volvió a la realidad de golpe al sentir una risita en su pecho, el castaño en un ágil movimiento rodo su cuerpo, pero aún así, mantuvo su cabeza sobre Sirius.

- _Te estaba jugando una broma, sabes que no me enojaría por algo así –_ le dio un juguetón apretón en la mejilla y luego un beso en la clavícula – _vamos a dormir cariño, me siento muy cansado y aún me duele algo el cuerpo –_ Sirius sólo asistió con la cabeza, para luego acariciar una de las manos de su chico mientras repartía besos en su coronilla. Haría que su chico se durmiera entre mimos, la transformación había estado realmente dolorosa así que quería consentirlo, y nada mejor que darle cariño.

 

La noche paso rápida, durmieron la mayor parte de la noche abrazados. A la mañana siguiente, Sirius sorprendió con un elaborado y delicioso desayuno a su chico, haciendo que este le regalara una encantadora sonrisa y un pasional beso.

Estaban disfrutando de su momento matutino, cuando unos pasitos los hicieron separarse de golpe, frente ellos estaba Harry, aun bostezando y con su cabello hecho un desastre, tal como despertaba James.

Tomaron los tres desayunaron de forma tranquila, era sábado así que podían tomarse su tiempo, no como en la semana cuando había escuela y trabajo. Remus carraspeó llamando la atención de su novio y le dio una mirada inquisitiva, Sirius sabía lo que eso significaba así que tomo un par de respiraciones y trato de calmar el temblor de sus manos.

- _Cachorro tenemos que hablar –_ Harry levantó la mirada de su tazón – _ayer no estuvo bien lo que hiciste con ese moc…niño, no puedes andar golpeando a la gente, aunque diga las cosas más horribles del mundo –_

 _\- Pero ayer me dijiste que estuvo bien, me felicitaste –_ dijo el azabache esbozando una sonrisa burlesca.

- _Yo también actué mal, no debí felicitare porque lo que hiciste estuvo realmente mal –_

 _\- Pero tío fue muy divertido – se_ excusó riendo, aun no entendía que estaba siendo regañado.

\- _Escúchame muy bien Harry James Potter –_ en ese momento, Sirius subió un poco más la voz – _jamás es divertido golpear a alguien, ni siquiera cuando se lo merecen. Así que he decidido que estás castigado, no podrás usar tu escoba en un mes, queda absolutamente prohibido el juego de quidditch –_ la cara de Harry levemente se comenzó a deformar y de un minuto a otro estalló en un llanto, para luego correr a los brazos de Remus. El castaño lo recibió y trató de consolarlo.

- _Tío no es justo, yo quiero volar en mi escoba. Tío Sirius es malvado –_ Sirius sintió sus ojos vidriosos ante esas palabras, su ahijado jamás lo había tratado de esa forma, es más, ni siquiera se había referido así a Remus, ahora se sentía como el peor padrino del mundo.

 _\- No cariño, tío Sirius hizo lo justo, lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Y agradece que fue él quien te regaño, si hubiera sido yo, serían tres meses sin escoba –_ le revolvió los cabellos – _ahora límpiate esas lágrimas y esos mocos, y ve a disculparte con tu tío por haberlo llamado malvado –_ endureció un poco más su voz y le dio un leve empujoncito.

Harry fue dando pequeños pasitos y se agacho frente a Sirius, estaba temblando y se mordía el labio para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

- _Perdón tío Sirius –_ en ese momento comenzó a sollozar, Sirius se resistió a consolarlo porque era necesario que el niño aprendiera – _tú eres el mejor tío –_ en ese momento Remus hizo como que tosía llamando la atención de sus dos hombres – _bueno uno de los dos mejores tíos del mundo entero –_

En ese momento, Sirius ya no soportó más ante tanta ternura, así que lo abrazo con cariño y le dio un beso en la frente. Mientras a lo lejos, Remus sonreía ante la escena, realmente Sirius y Harry estaban madurando.

- _Te quiero mucho cachorro, te perdono por todo –_ en ese momento Harry lo miró esbozando una luminosa sonrisa, aunque aún tenia los ojos algo vidriosos y la nariz roja producto del llanto – _pero seguirás castigado por todo el mes, y el lunes le pedirás disculpas a tu compañero –_ Harry hizo un mohín, pero asistió con la cabeza.

 

 

 

Pasaron los días tranquilos, no hubo mayores incidentes y todo estaba en calma. El invierno estaba pegando fuerte, caía nieve desde hace algunos días, así que habían disfrutado hacer muñecos de nieve con Harry.

Caminan los tres de la mano, mientras notaban como las tiendas estaban decoradas de rosa y rojo, pues quedaba sólo un día para san Valentín, cuya fecha era celebrada tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico, aunque claro con algunas variantes.

Sirius llevaba un par de noches con insomnio, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a hacer, principalmente porque no sabía que esperarse de Remus. Pero él era un Gryffindor, así que como dictaba su casa tenía que ser valiente.

 

**_14 de febrero 1988_ **

 

Remus tuvo un día bastante movido en la librería, ya que varios clientes fueron por sus últimos regalos para san Valentín. El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de gente, habían figuritas de corazón revoloteando por todas partes y donde uno mirara habían parejas de las manos, sobre todo parejas jóvenes en la heladería Florean Fortescue, mientras algunas de más edad se encontraban en el caldero chorreante.

El licántropo hizo una aparición en su casa, apenas entró sintió el exquisito aroma de una comida bien hecha. Al enfocar bien la vista, notó como su casa estaba toda decorada, a los pocos segundos Harry salió corriendo entre gritos y se lanzó a sus brazos, para luego dar un cálido beso en la mejilla de su tío y extender un dibujo hecho por él en clases. El castaño le agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras le explicaba que también había hecho un dibujo para si tío Sirius.

La mesa estaba arreglada de forma pulcra, parecía uno de esos restaurantes caros. Sirius se había encargado de hacer la cena, la comida favorita de Remus. Los tres hombres comieron entre risas y divertidas conversaciones, era el día del amor, y ellos estaban celebrando que se tenían, que eran una familia atípica pero no por eso menos importante.

Sirius llevo champan para ellos y jugo de calabaza para Harry, ya que harían un discurso antes del postre, el pequeño Potter solo aplaudía divertido, pero finalmente fue Remus quien pidió la palabra.

- _Brindemos por nuestra hermosa familia, y por James y Lily que están siempre en nuestros corazones  –_ levantó su copa Remus, y todos lo imitaron, para luego chocar sus copas y beber de ellas.

Con un movimiento de varita, Sirius hizo aparecer sus postres de chocolate, eran unos fantásticos coulant de Chocolate.  Tanto a Harry como a Remus se les hizo agua la boca.

Lupin enterró su cucharita en el postre, encontrándose con su liquido relleno, pero algo duro y brillante le llamó la atención, con cuidado limpio el objeto mientras sus manos temblaban, no podía ser lo que creía que era. En ese momento, al levantar su vista se encontró con Sirius, quien tenía estaba hincado y lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

- _Remus John Lupin, mi lunita, ¿quieres ser mi esposo? –_ los ojos de Lupin no se podían abrir más, mientras una fina lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha.

 _\- Oh, mierda Sirius. Claro que sí –_ no terminó la frase, ya que de un golpe se colgó al cuello de su novio, para luego con ambas manos tomar sus mejillas y finalmente estampar gran beso.

Con manos temblorosas y aún nervioso, Sirius le puso el anillo de compromiso. A los pocos segundos, Remus hizo lo mismo con un anillo a juego, ahora oficialmente ambos eran novios. Harry les aplaudió y luego se integro al abrazo familiar, se sentía más que feliz por sus tíos, aunque siendo sinceros aún no entendía que diferencia habría entre como vivían a cuando estuvieran casados, pero prefirió no preguntarles en ese momento.

Ya era bastante entrada la noche, Harry estaba dormido en su habitación desde hace horas. Sirius y Remus estaban en la cama que compartían, se estaban dando besitos y mimos luego de haber tenido una excelente tanda de sexo de celebración, no se podían quejar de haber llegado más de tres veces a un orgasmo, sus piernas aún temblaban.

- _Cachorro, ¿no pudiste elegir una fecha más cliché? –_ dijo Remus divertido, mientras le daba un beso juguetón.

- _Por si lo has recordado y sinceramente me siento muy ofendido –_ dijo de forma seria Sirius, mientras le daba una mirada inquisidora – _hoy se cumplen diez años desde que te pedí noviazgo, cumplimos una década juntos y tú alimaña lo olvidaste –_ fingió estar enojado, dando un mordisco en el hombro de su futuro esposo – _pero ya me lo tendrás que compensar –_ en ese momento sus ojos brillaron con lujuria, Remus se estremeció y sintió como una corriente le recorría el cuerpo. La forma de actuar de Sirius no significaba nada bueno, de seguro tendría que pagar su falta con algo más que simple sexo, pero nada le importaba, estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo a Sirius Orion Black, incluso su alma.

Siguieron jugueteando algunos minutos más, Remus no paró de acariciar y alagar a su novio hasta que este se quedó dormido. Estaba acariciando uno de sus rizos, cuando los recuerdos vivieron a su mente, haciéndolo dar suspiro enamorado mientras la nostalgia lo invadía.

****

**_14 de febrero 1978_ **

Sirius y Remus se encontraban caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade, el pueblito estaba lleno de parejas de las manos, pues prácticamente todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban ahí celebrando san Valentín.

Ambos conversaban de forma amena y sus manos se rozaban de vez en cuando, era su último año en Hogwarts y ya llevaban varios meses compartiendo besos, caricias y hasta cama, ya que al parecer ambos eran unos adolescentes hormonales. Pero ante los ojos de todos se seguían diciendo solo amigos, aunque ya varios sospechaban o estaban seguros, como Lily o James, este últimos ya los había pillado más de alguna vez en situaciones bastantes comprometedoras.

Fueron a Honeydukes donde compraron diversos caramelos y dulces, más bien, Sirius Black se encargo de comprarle a su “amigo” ranas, calaveras y calderos de chocolate, técnicamente no explicito que eran su regalo de san Valentín, pero el castaño sólo sonrió y le dio un corto abrazo, ya en privado se encargaría de agradecer de otra forma.

En la taberna “las tres escobas” disfrutaron de una agradable cerveza de mantequilla, pero el ambiente tan lleno de romanticismo los terminó agotando, así que decidieron abandonar el lugar.

Una vez que ya estuvieron lejos de todas las miradas, al fin pudieron darse las manos y un fugaz beso en los labios, juntos caminaron hasta la casa de los gritos para tener mayor privacidad, ya para ellos era habitual que el lugar fuera su espacio para citas y momentos agradables.

Se acurrucaron frente a la chimenea y saborearon juntos algunos chocolates que aún cargaba el licántropo en sus bolsillos, a los pocos minutos se encontraban devorándose las bocas mientras sentían el agradable sabor del chocolate.

Remus estaba a horcajas sobre Sirius, dando laminas en su cuello provocando que el rizado soltara risas por las cosquillas, pero en un momento paró de reír, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos color miel que tanto amaba.

- _Moony quizás te parezca ridículo y hasta innecesario, pero quiero que esto sea oficial ante el resto, ya no pienso ocultarlo más –_ el castaño lo miro curioso, no entendía a que se refería su chico – _Remus John Lupin ¿quieres ser mi novio? –_ en ese momento el corazón del licántropo se aceleró, aunque para él no era necesario que su relación tuviera nombre, de hecho, hasta el momento pensó que era innecesario. Ahora lo sentía casi como una necesidad de primera urgencia, lo necesitaba tanto como el oxígeno.

- _Oh, mierda Sirius, claro que si –_ con esa respuesta, se recostó a devorar aún con más intensidad aquellos labios que tanto adoraba.

 

**_Madrugada del 15 de febrero 1988_ **

 

Remus no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita al recordar que había respondido exactamente de la misma forma. Amaba tanto a su hombre, al igual que antes nunca pensó que el matrimonio era algo necesario, pero ahora se sentía más que orgulloso de portar un hermoso anillo de plata, que aunque los muggles insistían en los hombres lobos no podían portarla, no era más que un mito. Admiro su linda joya con un pequeño diamante, que daba pequeños reflejos grisáceos como los ojos de su amado.

Se inclinó para dar un beso en los labios de su prometido.

\- _Te amo y te amaré por toda esta vida y la siguiente –_ se le aguaron los ojos, nunca pensó en sentir de aquella forma tan intensa.

- _Y yo te amo mucho más –_ dio un respingo al escuchar la voz rasposa de Sirius, quien lo abrazó con más fuerza y se dedicó a acariciar aquel tatuaje que llevaba su estrella – _ahora lunita a dormir, te recuerdo que tenemos un pseudo-hijo revoltoso que cuidar –_ le dio un suave beso en la frente y rápidamente volvió a caer en el sueño profundo. Remus no hizo más que dormirse a los pocos minutos con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

 

 

 


	18. Rito de unión

_**15 de febrero 19**_ 88

Remus se despertó temprano esa mañana, no podía creer lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se quedó observando el techo con una sonrisa boba en la cara, muy pronto ¿sería Remus Black o su novio sería Sirius Lupin?

Comenzó a besar de forma juguetona las mejillas del animago, quien sólo respondía entre gruñidos pidiendo dormir un poco más. Pero Remus se negaba, ese día había amanecido con ganas de se querido, de que lo mimaran y le dieran amor.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, Sirius se terminó despertando para dedicarle una enorme sonrisa a su prometido, cuanto amaba poder decir esa palabra. Se abalanzó sobre el castaño y lo atrapó en sus brazos, luego se comió sus labios de forma cariñosa, se abrazaron y se hicieron cariño por algunos minutos, el sueño los invadió nuevamente, aún podían dormir un poco más antes de que Harry los despertara.

 

_**Un día en mayo de 1988** _

_\- Amigo mío no puedo creer que te vayan a casar –_ le decía Antoine de forma paternal, Remus sólo le respondió con una sonrisa.

- _Cariño te verás tan lindo –_ dijo la esposa de su amigo, mientras le daba un abrazo. De cierta forma, la mujer le recordaba a su querida amiga Lily, no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos.

En un par de semanas se casaría, si bien no habría mayor diferencia a la vida que llevaban hasta ese momento, la idea de pasar por el rito lo tenía ilusionado. Jamás pensó que alguien con su condición llegara a encontrar el amor, mucho menos después de darse cuenta que le atraían los hombres, pero alguna divinidad lo quiso premiar dándole a un gran hombre como compañero de vida.

Ese día salió un poco más temprano de su trabajo en la librería, en la mano llevaba un paquete con la ropa que usaría para su matrimonio, con Sirius habían decidido vestirse al estilo muggle, el de los magos les parecía un tanto anticuado, no recordaba haber usado túnica luego de haber abandonado Hogwarts.

Con un hechizo de aparición llegó hasta el valle de Godric, le haría una rápida visita a Bathilda, ya le había enviado una lechuza con la invitación a su boda, pero tenía deseos de hacerlo de forma personal, tal como lo habían hecho con los profesores de Hogwarts o con los miembros de la orden del fénix.

La mujer lo recibió de forma amable, tomaron el té juntos y luego de una amena conversación, Remus se despidió de forma cortés.

A pasos tranquilos fue hasta la tumba de sus amigos, quería un momento a solas con ellos, aunque se sentía algo estúpido por hablarle a una lápida, pero era la única forma de sentirse cercano a Lily y James, realmente los extrañaba.

- _Bueno chicos, con Sirius finalmente nos casaremos –_ dio un suspiro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro – ¿ _es realmente raro no? Lily querida, siempre tuviste razón, terminaría amarrado a ese pulgoso –_ una risa amarga se escapó de su garganta, mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas –  _no sabes cuanto nos costó llegar hasta acá, luego de que me abandonó nunca pensé que volvería a estar con él, pensé que se había perdido mi única oportunidad en el amor –_ ahora más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas –  _no saben cuánto nos gustaría que estuvieran aquí, serían nuestros padrinos –_ ahora lloraba abiertamente, mientras con un hechizo les hacía una hermosa corona de flores, con las favoritas de Lily.

Se quedó algunos minutos más sentado al lado de la tumba de sus amigos, aún no podía dejar de llorar, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, en esos momentos necesitaba sentir los brazos de Sirius, para creer que todo estaba pasando en realidad y que no era un juego de su mente.

Con un hechizo de aparición estuvo en su hogar, rápidamente escuchó las risas de Harry. Fue corriendo hasta el patio trasero, encontrándose a Sirius en su forma animal, mientras Harry jugueteaba con él. Lupin no pudo evitar acunar al niño entre sus brazos, aún habían lágrimas en sus ojos, en un susurró le pidió ir a Harry por algo de jugo.

Sirius rápidamente tomó su forma humana, sabía que algo andaba mal con su chico, en un rápido movimiento lo rodeo con sus brazos y apenas lo hizo el castaño se apoyó en su pecho y soltó un suspiro, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon.

- _Cariño ¿Qué pasa? –_ beso sus cabellos preocupado.

- _Estrellita, dime que todo esto es verdad, dime que realmente estamos juntos y nos vamos a casar –_ al decirlo algunos sollozos se le escaparon. A Sirius se le apretó el corazón, sabía que su chico era algo inseguro, pero verlo de esa forma realmente le dolía.

- _Amor ¿Qué pasó, dime quien mierda te dijo o hizo algo para que estés así? –_ la voz de Sirius era llena de preocupación. Cuando vio que Harry venía hacia el patio, con un gesto le pidió al niño que se devolviera, Harry le regaló una mirada cómplice junto a una leve sonrisa.

Remus lo abrazó más fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que todo lo que estuviera pasando no fuera real. Sirius espero de forma amable a que se calmara, en ningún momento dejó de acariciar su espalda.

- _Nadie me dijo ni hizo nada. Sólo fui a visitar a James y Lily, y me puse algo nostálgico. Aún no puedo creer que todo esto sea real –_ el animago le comenzó a dar besos por las mejillas –  _Sirius cuando me dejaste, nunca pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos, aún no lo creo –_ el corazón de Black comenzó a latir más rápido, aún se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado, si no hubiera sido un hombre necio y estúpido, si tan sólo hubiera escuchadoa Lily, su Remus jamás hubiera sufrido –  _tranquilo Black, todo esta bien, ya se me pasará la pena. Iré a ver a nuestro cachorro –_ con esas palabras el castaño se secó las lágrimas, para luego entrar al salón. Estaba decidido a dejar atrás esos pensamientos negativos.

Esa tarde decidió cocinar algo delicioso junto a Harry, le prohibió a Sirius poner un pie en la cocina. Quería mimar a su hombre, por siempre estar para él y consolarlo en sus peores momentos.

- _Tío, ¿por qué estás triste? –_ preguntó Harry de forma tímida, no sabía que tanto podría entrometerse.

- _Porque extraño mucho a tus padres –_ le dio un beso en la frente –  _pero se que ellos siempre están junto a nosotros, aquí –_ tocó el pecho del niño –  _en nuestros corazones –_ Harry no pudo evitar lanzarse al cuello de su tío.

Harry le contó alegré su día en la escuela, le habló de algunas cosas muggles, siempre hablaba de eso con Remus. Porque las veces que había intentado involucrar a Sirius en su conversación, éste siempre terminaba imaginando las cosas más extraña. Como la vez  terminó pensando que los dientes muggles eran monstruos porque por algo necesitaban dentistas, haciendo que su prometido y el heredero Potter estallaran en una carcajada.

Esa noche estaban ya en sus camas, las noches eran agradables, cada día subia más la temperatura,  lo que involucrara que durmieran con menos ropa. Remus estaba leyendo un libro, se había puesto una vieja polera de una de las bandas favoritas de Sirius, tenía puesto sus anteojos de lectura y su cabello estaba revuelto.

- _Wow lunita, que sexy –_ soltó Black al entrar a la habitación, Remus rodó los ojos, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con un Sirius sólo en unos boxer, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Pese al tiempo que llevaran juntos, el licántropo no podía evitar ser algo tímido, aunque algunas veces parecería que el lobo tomaba control de sus actos.

Sirius se puso una raída polera del licántropo, en un rápido acto se acurrucó junto al cuerpo del castaño, comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, hasta que finalmente Remus se sacara sus anteojos y dejara su libro sobre su mesita de noche. Se dieron un par de besitos y no dejaban de abrazarse.

- _Remus ¿todo esta bien? –_ se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio –  _por favor, no dudes de lo nuestro, yo realmente te amo –_  comenzó a acariciar el tatuaje de su chico, le encantaba saber que el castaño se había marcado por su amor a él.

- _Si cariño –_ comenzó a enredar sus dedos en los rizos –  _sólo fue mi inseguridad. Tambien te amo bonito–_ bajo la mirada avergonzado, haciendo que Sirius juntara sus narices de forma tierna.

- _Humm creo que te debo convencer que todo esto es real y que te amo más que a nada en mi vida –_ en eso momento lo comenzó a abrazar con fuerza, a los pocos minutos ambos comenzaron a sentir calor, y para colmo de todo Remus necesitaba ir a orinar, pero Sirius no lo quiso soltar, haciendo que el castaño le diera un golpe en las costillas para luego salir corriendo.

Luego se acurrucaron juntos para conversar los detalles de la boda, al parecer ya habían enviado todas las invitaciones y todo estaba listo para la celebración en el patio de los Weasley.

- _Lunita no te molestes, pero le envíe invitaciones a mi familia –_ Remus lo quedó mirando sin entender que estaba pasando – _obvio que no van a venir, sólo lo hice para molestarlos –_ Lupin estallo en una carcajada, mientras apretada las mejillas de su chico y no dejaba de reír.

-  _Sigues siendo tan infantil –_ Sirius hizo un mohín –  _me encantas –_  comenzó a lengüetearlo, hasta que Sirius dejó fingir estar molesto, para luego tomar sus labios entre los dientes y besarlo de forma profunda.

 

_**Un día en junio de 1988** _

Estaban a un día de casarse, ambos hombres estaban nerviosos y habían decidido pasar la última noche de soltería juntos, aunque Molly les había dicho que era mala suerte, ellos no se quisieron separar. Dejaron a Harry con los Weasley, mientras ellos se fueron al centro de Londres a disfrutar.

Remus había propuesto que visitaran un bar gay muggle, Sirius al principio se mostro algo reacio, pero finalmente accedió ya que Remus se encontraba muy interesado en asistir.

Lo primero que les llamó la atención fueron las lindas luces de colores, habían varios tragos disponibles aunque quien terminó eligiendo fue Remus, a Sirius no le desagrado para nada aquella bebida llamada " _Sex on the beach",_ pero notó que el más entusiasmado fue su prometido, porque cuando el no terminaba su primer vaso, su chico ya iba por el tercero.

Las mejillas de Remus rápidamente se tornaron sonrojadas, se veía más alegre y a los pocos minutos sacó a Sirius a bailar a la pista, una animada canción estaba sonando. El animago podía ver como distintas parejas se encontraban bailando al igual que ellos, aunque algunos se estaban besando con locura y estaba seguro de que algunas parejas prácticamente estaban teniendo sexo en la pista.

Tuvo que mirar feo a un par de jóvenes que se estaban devorando el cuerpo de su chico, ya interrogaría a Remus cuantas veces y con quien había ido a ese tipo de lugares, repentinamente se sintió celoso de imaginar a su prometido bailar de esa forma tan candente que tenía con alguno de esos bastardos.

En algún momento Remus lo terminó arrastrando al baño, y de un sopetón lo metió en uno de los cubículos. Comenzó a besar de forma apasionada los labios de Sirius, para luego comenzar a hacer chupetones en su cuello, Sirius trataba de tranquilizarlo o si no, llegaría con marcas muy indecorosas a la boda. Estaba seguro que su prometido quería tener sexo en ese lugar, pero siendo sinceros le daba algo de asco, preferiria hacerlo en cualquier lugar de su hogar, hasta en el bosque. 

Remus comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, estaba seguro que le iba a hacer un oral, alcanzó a hacerle un par de mamadas y sacarle algunos gemidos., de seguro todos lo escucharian y aunque hizo el reparo de decir esto a Remus, al parecer al castaño le ponía hacerlo en lugares públicos. 

Tenia casi todo su miembro en la boca de su novio, cuando  repentinamente el rostro del licántropo se puso pálido y en un segundo, Remus estaba vomitando en el retrete. Sirius rápidamente le ayudó, sujetando sus cabellos y acariciando su espalda, apenas el chico se sintió algo mejor hizo un hechizo de aparición en su hogar.

Recostó a Remus y fue a prepararle algo de té de manzanilla, el licántropo se lo agradeció con una avergonzada sonrisa, ya no había alcohol en su sistema y al fin había podido procesar todo lo que había hecho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en el acto.

- _Hey Rems, ¿acaso quisiste cumplir una fantasía?_

 _\- Emmm...si...-_  ahora sus mejillas estaban más encendidas.

- _Bueno lobito, la cumplí –_ le guiñó un ojo –  _así que en la luna de miel, tu cumplirás la mía –_ Remus lo quedó mirando con curiosidad – _no cachorro, no me mires así, no te adelantare nada._

Siguieron conversando un par más de cosas, mientras no dejaban de abrazarse. Remus aún no se sentía del todo bien, así que Sirius lo lleno de mimos, aunque no dejó de molestarlo de su forma de actuar o mostrándole los cardenales de su cuello sólo para avergonzarlo, amenazando con mostrárselos a todos.

 

_**Una boda, un día de junio de 1988** _

Todo estaba preparado en el patio de los Weasley. El jardín estaba decorado con faroles y diversas flores, dentro de una gran carpa habían dispuestas mesas muy arregladas con los colores favoritos de la pareja, del techo colgaban figuras de lunas y estrellas, el ambiente era realmente lindo.

Sirius ya se encontraba en el lugar, no podía dejar de admirar lo hermoso que estaba todo, mientras sonreía nervioso a todos sus amigos presentes, bueno, excepto a la familia Malfoy, pues Lucius le sonreía con sorna, el bastardo sólo había asistido para molestarlo, pero no lo dejaría ganar.

Arthur estaba al lado del animago tomando su hombro, pues el hombre hace algunos minutos no dejaba de mover las manos nervioso, hasta Harry que estaba tomado de su mano intentaba tranquilizarlo, el rizado estaba al borde de una crisis de pánico, tenía miedo de que su prometido lo dejara abandonado. Por su cabeza no dejaban de pasar diversos escenarios, entre los cuales, uno se trataba de Remus huyendo con un guapo modelo, se reprendía mentalmente por pensar tanta estupidez.

Finalmente el licántropo hizo presencia, venía en compañía de la profesora Minerva, quien no dejaba de sonreír orgullosa, juntos llegaron hasta Sirius.

- _Señor Black, jamás pensé que un desastre como usted terminara con mi mejor alumno. Así que espero lo cuide –_ Remus la quedó mirando con los ojos aguados mientras Sirius sonrió de forma nerviosa.

- _Lo sé profesora, se que no lo merezco –_  finalmente la profesora Mcgonagall le dio un abrazo animado.

La ceremonia fue amena, Harry se encontraba en medio de los dos hombres, tenía tomada una mano en cada uno de sus tíos, ambos hombres tenían los ojos vidriosos y no paraban de temblar nerviosos, nunca pensaron en verse de esa forma pero aquí estaban luego de diez años de noviazgo, y más de quince de conocerse. Llegó el momento de su juramento, ambos tomaron aire, mientras Sirius se intentaba aclarar la voz.

_\- Yo, Sirius Orion Black, en nombre de todos los dioses y divinidades que residen dentro de todos nosotros y nuestro mundo, por la vida que corre por mis venas y el amor que vive en mi corazón, te tomo a ti, Remus John Lupin, entre mis manos, en mi corazón y mi espíritu, para que seas mi elegido. Para desearte y ser deseado por ti, para poseerte y ser poseído por ti, sin pecado ni vergüenza porque no podría ello existir en la pureza de mi amor por ti. Prometo amarte completamente y sin reservas, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en esta vida y en la siguiente donde volveremos a encontrarnos, nos recordaremos y amaremos de nuevo._

A continuación el hombre puso una argolla en el dedo anular de su ahora esposo, para luego dar un cálido beso en su dorso. Remus hizo el mismo juramento, poniendo ahora en Sirius un anillo, no falto mucho para que ambos hombres tuvieran sus argollas puestas, eran anillos de oro con una luna y una estrella grabadas. 

Para finalizar la unión, ambos habían decidido realizar el antiguo rito de la unión de manos. Esta vez fue Albus Dumbledore quien la manejo, tomó un hermoso cordón hecho con ricas fibras doradas y plateadas tal como los ojos de los prometidos. Ambos unieron sus manos con sus argollas ya puestas, mientras con un movimiento de varita del director de Hogwarts el cordón flotó y se comenzó a acomodar en la mano de los recién casados, para luego recitar el ritual.

 _\- Hoy venís a prometer compartir el dolor del otro e intentar aliviarlo. Juráis compartir vuestras alegrías y buscar todo lo positivo en la persona que hoy tenéis enfrente. A partir de hoy compartiréis las cargas del otro para que vuestro espíritu pueda crecer en esta unión. Prometéis compartir vuestros sueños, usar el calor del enfado para templar la fuerza de esta unión, así como honraros como a iguales. ¿Es ésta vuestra promesa de matrimonio? –_ finalizó el hechicero con los ojos brillantes, mientras el cordón ya había dado varias vueltas en las manos dd los novios. 

- _Sí, lo es. Y también es nuestra promesa cuidar y velar por Harry como si fuera nuestro hijo –_ dijeron ambos a la vez, fue en ese momento que se hizo un nudo en el cordón y ambos hombres se acercaron hasta fundirse en un beso. La gente comenzó a aplaudir, algunos soltaron las lágrimas, mientras del cielo caían estelas brillantes. Luego los hombres, se agacharon ya con sus manos libres, para tomar cada uno una mano de Harry, y luego besar sus mejillas para finalmente fundirse en un abrazo, el niño no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de alegría, a los hombres también se les aguaron los ojos.

Unas horas más tarde, todos estaban animados celebrando, se encontraban bailando y riendo, las cervezas de mantequilla y el whiskey de fuero corrían como agua.

Harry en algún momento se escabullo, había visto al pequeño rubio del que había quedado prendado un par de años atrás.

- _Hola Draco –_ dijo Potter estirando su mano.

- _Hola, Potter –_ saludo el niño con los dientes apretados, aunque sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente.

- _¿Bailamos? –_ el rubio no alcanzó a responder, cuando Harry ya lo tenía tomado de las manos, para luego moverle los brazos de forma animada. El heredero Malfoy ahora tenía las mejillas de un súbito color rojo, lentamente se comenzó a soltar y a los pocos minutos entre risas estaba bailando con Harry, algunos pelirrojos se habían unido a la diversión. 

Lupin estaba tomando aire, mientras miraba sonriente a todas las personas a su lrededor, Sirius había ido por algo de agua. Pero dio un sobresalto cuando un rubio se le acerco con una sonrisa irónica.

- _Felicidades Lupin, al fin pudiste entrar a las familias más adineradas. Mírate ahora eres todo un Black –_ su tono era de burla, le dedicaba miradas divertido.

- _¿Cuánto te hubiera gustado que fuera un Malfoy no? –_ ahora era Remus quien lo miraba burlesco y se le acercaba, tomándolo por las solapas –  _Vete en este instante, si no quieres que Narcissa se entere las cosas que me has propuesto, no te atrevas a amenazarme, porque tengo pruebas que te podrían sepultar –_ eso último se lo susurro bajito, mientras Lucius perdía todo el color en su rostro, para ir rápidamente por su familia.

Sirius llegó corriendo, de lejos había visto como el bastardo de Malfoy estaba con su chico, no dejaría que nadie se le acercara a su esposo.

- _¿Todo bien, señor Remus Black-Lupin?_

 _\- Todo bajo control, Sirius Black-Lupin. Ahora ven y bésame que ya extraño tus labios –_ se fundieron nuevamente en un cálido beso, si fuera posible, estaba seguro de que sus labios se desgastarían.

Harry estaba abrazando a Draco demasiado cerca, incluso se había atrevido a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando un grito del señor Malfoy lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

El hombre tomó a su hijo de forma firme del brazo, mientras lo comenzó a alejar del lugar para ir en búsqueda de su esposa.

- _Draco, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de esa basura de Potter –_ le gruñó su padre, el pequeño rubio sólo asistió con la cabeza, mientras su mirada estaba gacha y algunas lágrimas nublaban su vista.

Pese al pequeño incidente del cual pocos se dieron cuenta, la fiesta siguió animada hasta altas horas de la madrugada, los niños correteaban divertidos, algunos invitados ya estaban bastante ebrios e incluso nuevas parejas se habían formado.

En algunos minutos más, los recién casados partirían a celebrar su luna de miel a Tresco, aquella isla que era su pequeño paraíso. Era la continuación de su nueva vida. 


	19. Luna de miel

_– ¿Sirius estás llorando? –_ preguntó Remus mientras comenzaba a picar las costillas de su reciente esposo, mientras este miraba hacía la muralla.

 _– No –_ dijo en medio de un sollozo, haciendo que el castaño le comenzara a picar con más fuerza hasta que lo tomara en cuenta – _es que será la primera vez que dejemos al cachorro tantos días solo –_ su voz fue apenas un susurro y se le escapó un llanto.

Remus rodó los ojos y uso todo el control mental que tenía, para no soltar su lengua y comenzar a burlarse de Sirius. A veces, su hombre era demasiado sensible y algo ridículo. Lo abrazo por atrás y apoyó su cara en la espalda del animago, para luego comenzar a repartir besos por el lugar.

 _– Cariño serán sólo tres días, y te recuerdo, que estar solos significa que podremos hacer lo que tú quieras –_ eso último lo dijo con un tono sugestivo, cuando Black notó el verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras no pudo evitar dar un respingo.  

A los pocos minutos, ambos se estaban abrazando mientras se daban besos llenos de pasión, sin embargo, estaban demasiados cansados luego de haber estado celebrando toda la tarde su rito de unión.  

Se miraron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar regalarse una sonrisa, se sentían tan enamorados como lo estuvieron diez años atrás, habían logrado superar los problemas y estaban seguros de que podrían superar muchos más, ellos eran inquebrantables.

 _– Te amo tanto, mi estrella –_ dijo Remus de forma tierna mientras le arreglaba un rizo tras la oreja, luego se le acercó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

 _– Y yo mucho más, mi luna –_ esta vez fue Sirius quien le regaló aquellas palabras, para luego acercarse y darle un lento beso en los labios.

Estaban juntos, se abrazaban y se besaban, pero estaban tan agotados que en esos momentos no podían pensar nada más que en dormir, quizás sería mejor celebrar la noche de bodas al día siguiente. Ambos bostezaron y luego soltaron una carcajada, al parecer se estaban haciendo viejos, no falto mucho para que Sirius se quedara absolutamente dormido, incluso soltó un par de ronquidos, el castaño dio una sonrisa y se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo, a los pocos minutos también se durmió.  

Remus despertó cuando sintió una lengua por su cara, pero lo ignoró, después de todo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a despertar lleno de babas, ya sea por su pequeño Harry o por el idiota de Sirius. Pero no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando su queridísimo esposo comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, pasaba su lengua con ganas y raspaba con sus colmillos, a Remus realmente le gustaban aquellas caricias tan pasionales y animalescas.

A los pocos minutos ambos se estaban deseando, no era como la noche anterior que entre ellos hubo un amor inocente, ahora en cambio, era uno desenfrenado, sensual, llenó de sensaciones. Sus labios hormigueaban, estaban hinchados y los cuerpos pedían por más.

Las pocas prendas que llevaban para dormir estaban sobrando, se las retiraron con furia, dejando los jirones dispersos por el suelo. Sus cuerpos se frotaban, sentía la calidez del otro, sus respiraciones cada vez iban más rápido.

Sirius preparaba la entrada de su novio, no quería dañarlo y pese a que Remus le estaba exigiendo que se apurara, este no daba su brazo a torcer. Aunque, no podía negar que en su decisión había algo de maldad, adoraba ver como su esposo quería tenerlo dentro, y él se daba el placer de demorar aquel momento, todo con tal de ver a su chico suplicando, jadeando por tener más.

 _– Chucho no soy un virgen como para que me prepares tanto, no será nuestra primera vez –_ le gritó Remus, mientras lo miraba ya sin una pisca de paciencia.

 _– Será nuestra primera vez de casados –_ el castaño se quería reír, pero al notar la sinceridad y el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Black, se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba hablando en serio, así que sólo le regaló una tímida sonrisa. Notó un leve temblor en las manos del rizado y por fin se dio cuenta que su esposo realmente estaba nervioso, le pareció tan adorable que no pudo evitar darle un sonoro beso en los labios, mientras una maliciosa idea cruzaba su cabeza.

Remus Black, que se caracterizaba por ser una persona totalmente paciente, ya no quería seguir esperando. En un rápido movimiento, hizo que Sirius fuera contra la cama y él se puso a ahorcajas sobre él, lentamente comenzó a aproximar su miembro en la entrada de Black.  

 _– Oh no lobito, no te atreverías –_ soltó Black lleno de arrogancia y estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando, cuando una profunda y fuerte estocada le hizo arquear la espalda, cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa por parte de su esposo.

El castaño espero a que Black se acostumbrara a sentir su miembro, luego comenzó un vaivén lento pero profundo, haciendo que Sirius soltara pequeños gemidos, había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba ver a su chico en esa posición. Sirius no se dejaba domar fácilmente, pero las veces que habían intercambiado roles, había sido más que placentero para ambos, quizás debiesen hacerlo más a menudo.

Pero ya no pudo resistir más, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo haciendo que Sirius se abrazara a su espalda, lo que incrementó el contacto entre ambos, era una lucha, ambos peleaban por el poder. A Sirius no le agradaba perder el control, aunque después, siempre admitía que había disfrutado la experiencia.

Sentían como el calor y la vibración estaba aumentado, los músculos se tornaban rígidos y ya no podían aguantarlo más, juntos dieron un grito ronco y en sincronía perfecta llegaron al orgasmo, ambos se derrumbaron jadeando.

Pero Sirius quería más, quería su venganza, a un espécimen como él no le gustaba ser domado, aunque admitiría con orgullo que sólo su amado esposo había logrado tal hazaña. Se puso a ahorcajas sobre él, Remus aún estaba jadeando, lo miró con asombro, no estaba listo para continuar.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando el gran miembro de Sirius había entrado de una estocada, mientras el rizado le regalaba una sonrisa socarrona, el castaño no podía creer que su hombre se hubiera recuperado tan rápido para una segunda vez, cuando con suerte habían pasado unos tres minutos, es más, el aún se encontraba jadeando.

Pero Remus no se quiso quedar atrás, lo abrazó con fuerza, aunque más que incrementar la profundidad y cercanía de sus cuerpos, su verdadera intención era arañar aquella fibrosa espalda que tanto amaba, le encantaba dejar sus marcas en aquel lugar, en aquel cuerpo que le pertenecía.

El castaño gritaba el nombre del rizado, mientras sus manos pasaban de forma furiosa por su espalda, Sirius no se quedaba atrás, en esos momentos sus dedos estaban quedando marcados en las caderas de su esposo, ambos eran unos salvajes cuando tenían sexo.

Esta vez fue mucho más rápido, no resistieron tanta acción, la sincronía seguía intacta, sólo que ahora ahogaron los gemidos del orgasmo recién producido en los labios del contrario, en un profundo beso, donde sus lenguas al igual que sus cuerpos luchaban de forma inconstante y se enredaban con pasión en medio del éxtasis de “la petite mort”.

 

 _– Por Merlín Rems, me arde la espalda –_ se quejó Black mientras  miraba el espejo como su hombre lo había marcado de aquella forma tan grosera y placentera, estaba seguro que el castaño lo había hecho a propósito, ahora en la playa de Tresco, todos sabrían que ya tenía dueño – _Moony –_ lo miró de forma inquisitiva – _dime que no hiciste esto para marcarme –_ y se quedó embobado al ver como Remus intentaba mantener la compostura y no ceder ante sus emociones, se le hizo tan adorable que no se resistió a hacerle cosquillas a su chico, amaba escuchar su rasposa risa en su oído.

 _– Tú no te quejes pulgoso, que tengo todo el cuello marcado y los cardenales en mis caderas no hablan más que tu espalda –_ le respondió de forma altanera, para luego girarse y tomar entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Black, dando una ligera mordida con malicia.

Ambos comenzaron a reír divertidos, aun se encontraban exhaustos y con bastante hambre, pero no querían salir de la habitación, no querían romper aquel magnifico escenario. Pero necesitaban recobrar fuerzas, así que finalmente solicitaron servicio a la habitación, una elfina domestica bastante agradable les llevo bandejas llenas de exquisitos productos locales.

Estaban desnudos y no paraban de parlotear mientras se atiborraban de aquellos deliciosos manjares, estaban conversando sobre su adolescencia, aún podían recordar con lujos de detalles sus primeras beses.

 

**_Algún día del año 1987_ **

Remus se encontraba en la casa de los gritos, estaba terminando de ordenar el lugar, se sentía algo torpe y cursi por estar poniendo algunas velas flotantes, usaba algunos simples hechizos para hacer más ad hoc el lugar, no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran un poco, sería su primera vez.

Estaba más que seguro que el gran Sirius Black ya se había acostado con bastantes magos y brujas de Hogwarts, no podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos de sólo imaginarlo, pero tampoco es como si pudiera reclamarle, hasta hace un par de meses sólo eran amigos, y ahora las cosas tampoco eran muy distintas, probablemente caían en la categoría de amigos con beneficios.

Ya se estaba cansado de esperar, así que se dispuso a hojear uno de sus libros, aunque realmente no estaba poniendo atención a lo que leía, más bien se sentía simplemente como pasar las páginas con la simple escusa de tener algo que hacer con sus manos y sus ojos.

Dio un respingo cuando un fuerte golpe se sintió en aquella casa abandonada y el frío se coló, cuando el castaño levantó la mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que tanto tiempo llevaba amando en silencio, no pudo evitar darle una tímida sonrisa.

 Sirius le dio una sonrisa algo apenado, luego se acercó a pasos cansinos para finalmente colocarse frente a Remus y agacharse para darle un cálido beso en los labios. No duro mucho la caricia, ambos estaban nerviosos y no sabían como seguir. Habían planeado esa vez, pero no sabían que llegando el momento se sentirían tan ansiosos o nerviosos.

Primero comenzaron con abrazos tímidos, luego lentamente comenzaron a darse de aquellos besos más intensos, que habían compartido un par de veces en el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta. Daban risitas tontas que sólo indicaban que les estaban ganando los nervios, temblaban y no sabían que decir.

En algún punto la ropa ya no estaba en sus cuerpos y se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, no es que no se hubieran vistos desnudos antes, sólo que ahora era un contesto realmente distinto.

_– Moony ¿estás seguro?_

_– Si padfoot, estoy seguro._

_– ¿Mañana no te arrepentirás? –_ en ese momento Sirius bajó la mirada _– no te quiero perder –_ eso último lo soltó con un susurro. 

_– Jamás me arrepentiría de haber estado contigo._

Esas ultimas palabras llenaron de confianza el heredero Black, quien comenzó a subir de intensidad sus caricias. Se preocupó de Remus en todo momento, entrando lentamente en aquel virginal lugar, el castaño no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimitas haciendo que el animago se pusiera tenso, pero rápidamente le susurró que todo estaba bien y le regaló un suave beso en los labios.

Fueron movimientos lentos, llenos de besos y palabras de amor, se sentían abrumados por tantas sensaciones, nunca pensaron que hacer el amor sería de esa forma. Remus jamás imaginó que tendría la oportunidad con alguien, mucho menos por quien había amado tantos años en silencio; y Sirius, había tenido sexo un par de veces, pero nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba a lo que estaba viviendo, por primera vez sentía que estaba amando, que era digno de que alguien le entregara su corazón

****

**_Junio 1988_ **

Se encontraban bajo una sombrilla, bebían unos cocteles autóctonos de aquel lugar y observaban como la gente se metía en el agua, el día estaba más que agradable y ellos morían por lanzarse al agua, sólo había un pequeño problema. Uno tenía la espalda arañada y el otro, diversos cardenales.

Remus estaba hojeando un libro, ni siquiera en su luna de miel era capaz de alejarse de su amado pasatiempos, a Sirius realmente no le importaba, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que no podría ganarle la guerra a un buen libro, bueno, podía ganarle a algunas batallas, pero para eso necesitaba estar en un lugar menos público.

De repente recordó que tenía un tema pendiente con Remus, algo que su lobito le debía luego de que él lo acompañara a aquel bar gay.

 _– Rems, tenemos una conversación pendiente –_ el rizado se levantó los anteojos de sol para mirarlo directamente, mientras el licántropo levanto la vista del su libro, mirando ahora a su esposo de manera curiosa _– me debes algo cariño y ya tengo una idea –_ Remus cerró su libro con una mirada llena de lujuria, los tiempos en los que era un mocoso tímido habían quedado bastante atrás, es más, estaba seguro que él era mucho más osado y de mente mucho más abierta que Black.

Se levantó y fue a sentarse en el regazo de su novio, quería escuchar con lujo de detalles cual era la fantasía de su hombre.

_– Bien cariño, explícate._

_– Pensaba en intercambio ¿Qué tal una orgía? –_ Remus estaba seguro de que su mandíbula no se podía abrir más, intentó buscar algo de mentira en aquellas palabras, una broma quizás, pero no notaba nada de eso, su esposo se veía más que seguro a aquella petición.  Comenzó a sudar, no quería admitirlo, pero jamás permitiría que algo así pasara, Lupin era un ser bastante generoso, pero sólo era egoísta con una cosa, su Sirius, a él jampas lo compartiría.

 _– Ni lo sueñes Black de Lupin, sobre mi cadáver –_ le dijo con voz firme, mientras se escondía en el cuello de su hombre, no quería que Sirius le molestara pues estaba seguro que sus mejillas se habían coloreado ante semejante arranque de celos. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó la cantarina risa de Black, en ese momento pudo respirar más aliviado al notar que había caído en aquella boba broma, al parecer Sirius se estaba haciendo mejor en eso de engañarle, quizás ya era tiempo de aplicar sus conocimientos en legeremancia.

 _– Jamás cariño, no te compartiría con nadie mi moony –_ abrazó con fuerza y le dio sonoros besos en la coronilla _– pero hablando en serio, ya se cual es mi fantasía –_ se acercó hasta el oído del castaño y le comenzó a susurrar.

 

**_Esa noche_ **

 

Sirius se encontraba poniendo una oscura venda en los ojos de Remus, el castaño no pudo evitar temblar, no habían hablado, es más, el lo tenía estrictamente prohibido en esos momentos.

 _– Sólo puedes hablar cuando yo te autorice –_ se estremeció cuando algo frío y duro paso por su desnuda espalda _–ahora soy tu amo –_ Remus no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado cuando escucho el chasquido de un látigo a su lado, sabía que Sirius no le haría daño, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo temeroso ante aquella amenaza.

Sintió como lo llevaba hasta la cama, lo tiró de un solo empujón haciendo que el castaño rebotara en aquel lugar. No tiempo de acomodarse o siquiera pensar que pasaría a continuación, cuando notó que el animago le estaba amarrando con algo demasiado suave en sus muñecas y tobillos, probablemente era seda. Lo amarró con fuerza, de seguro también había usado algún tipo de encantamiento.

Se sentía ansioso, no lograba escuchar a Sirius mucho menos saber que estaba haciendo, al agudizar su oído sólo escuchó un chasquido, de seguro hizo aparecer algo.

Un agradable aroma, uno que ya conocía llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, a continuación, sintió como algo tibio estaba siendo vertido sobre su cuerpo, el mandito de Sirius Black lo estaba bañando en chocolate.

 _– Sufrirás lobito –_ Remus soltó un grito ronco cuando aquella sustancia llegó hasta su miembro, quería gritarle un par de improperios a su esposo, pero él mismo había prometido cumplir su fantasía sexual, al parecer era una mezcla de fetiches, entre la dominación y la comida.

Sirius puso algo de chocolate en la boca de Remus, el licántropo al sentir aquel cuadrito en su boca no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de comerlo, comenzó a chupar con delicadeza, pero fue abruptamente besado por su esposo, quien en un ágil movimiento con la lengua le arrebató aquel magnifico trozo.

 _– Aún no te ganas de derecho –_ susurró Black en su oído, haciendo que Remus le hiciera un mohín, si había algo que realmente le molestaba era que lo privaran de su amado chocolate. Dio un respingo cuando una fuerte mano impacto en una de sus nalgas _– nada de esas caras bonitos –_ para luego sentir como la cálida y rasposa lengua de Sirius comenzó a lamer en chocolate de su pecho.

Black comenzó a bajar, ya iba chupando y lamiendo por las caderas del hombre lobo, quien soltaba pequeños gruñidos y no podía evitar gemir, el maldito de Black sabía como hacerlo llegar a sus límites.

Terminó gritando el nombre de su esposo, cuando este en un ágil movimiento este le estaba haciendo un oral. Black se dedicó a torturarlo, lo hacía prácticamente estar en el clímax y abruptamente cortaba toda acción, Remus no hacía más que apretar sus manos y sus ojos, quería liberarse, pero el idiota de su esposo estaba disfrutando de hacerlo sufrir así, lo conocía bastante bien.

 _– Por…Por favor…A….Amo –_ estaba seguro que aquellas últimas palabras le habían provocado un gran sonrojo.

 _– No lobito, aún no tienes permiso ­–_ le pellizcó uno de sus pezones.

Y comenzó a sentir aún más placer, cuando Sirius lo comenzó a embestir, mientras le daba besos en su cuello.

 _– Ahora si bonito, lo haremos juntos, como siempre –_ sintió la cálida orden de su amo y no puedo evitar al fin liberarse. Y así fue como ambos terminaron lo que habían empezado.

Sirius con un movimiento de varita libero los brazos y piernas de Remus, para luego quitar con cuidado la venda de sus ojos, finalmente, deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

 _– Ven aquí mi vida, estuviste maravilloso –_ le felicitó mientras lo llevaba a su pecho, ambos estaban pegajosos por culpa de chocolate _– pero realmente no te va eso de ser sumiso –_ comenzó a molestar a su novio, pues sabía que el licántropo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un par de improperios.

 _– Me debes un desayuno –_ gruñó Remus _– uno con mucho chocolate –_ se acurrucó aun más en el pecho de Black, y comenzó a quedarse dormido debido a las caricias que el animago le estaba proporcionando en sus cabellos, se dieron un último beso y desearon buenas noches, su luna de miel ya se estaba acabando.


	20. 1° año: Primer día

**_31 de julio 1991_ **

****

Remus tenía los ojos aguados al igual que Sirius, quien le estaba abrazando por atrás y tenía su mentón apoyado en su hombro, ambos hombres estaban embobados viendo como su querido pseudo-hijo estaba con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sus manos temblaban al abrir la carta de Hogwarts.

Siempre supieron que ese momento llegaría, era obvio que el chiquillo era un mago, pero la carta sólo lo hacía real, muy pronto tendrían que dejar ir a su cachorro, pero era tanta la felicidad en el chiquillo que se las contagiaba.

 _– Podré ser un gran mago como mamá y un excelente jugador de quidditch como papá –_ chilló Harry, para a los pocos segundos ganarse un abrazo por parte de sus tíos quienes no paraban de desordenar sus cabellos y regalar sonoros besos que el muchacho tanto odiaba.

 

**_Algún día en Agosto 1991_ **

Se encontraban los esposos Black y el pequeño Potter en el callejón Diagon, tenían que comprar la lista de materiales que le habían solicitado.

La primera parada fue buscar la varita de Harry con Ollivandar, Remus y Sirius comenzaron a relatarle como había sido la primera vez que habían tenido una varita en las manos, el muchacho se mostró interesado en saber de qué estaban hechas las de sus tíos.

 _– Ébano y pelo de unicornio, 30 centímetros –_ respondió Sirius por Remus con una amplia sonrisa, después de todo sabía cada detalle de su amado esposo – _la mía es de roble y fibra de corazón de dragón, 28 centímetros –_ explicó el hombre orgulloso.

 _– ¿Y las de mis padres? –_ preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras bajaba la mirada, siempre quería saber de ellos, pero a la vez le producía mucho dolor el que ya no estuvieran con él, siempre había tenido el amor de sus tíos, pero de vez en cuando se preguntaba que se sentiría tener un padre y una madre, movió la cabeza de forma enérgica intentando olvidar ese oscuro pensamiento.

 _– La de James era de caoba, 28,5 centímetros y de Lily, sauce de 25 centímetros –_ le indicó Remus de forma cálida mientras ponía una de sus manos en sus hombros y daba un cariñoso apretón – _Garrick –_ saludó Remus para luego entablar una conversación con aquel hombre.

Ollivander le hizo probar distintas varitas, con algunas causo algunos desastres los cuales gracias a un rápido hechizo de Remus se solucionaron en un instante. El encargado de la tienda de varitas tenía una caja en las manos, con cuidado y una mirada sombría saco una varita, con sus manos temblorosas se las extendió al joven mago, quien en un santiamén hizo el movimiento requerido para luego enterarse que al fin había encontrado su ansiada varita.

 _– Acebo y pluma de fénix, 28 centímetros –_ su mirada se había oscurecido – _curioso. Señores Black puedo charlar con ustedes un momento –_ pidió el hombre de cabellos blancos. Remus le pidió a Harry que se adelantara en ir por un helado en Florean Fortescue, ellos le alcanzarían en algunos minutos.

Ambos hombres salieron la Tienda de Varitas Ollivanders con sus caras algo pálidas, necesitan ir a hablar con Dumbledore de inmediato, tenían algunas dudas que necesitaban resolver. Estaban por llegar a la heladería cuando se encontraron con Hagrid, rápidamente Sirius le pidió que se quedara con Harry por cerca de una hora mientras ellos iban darle una visita al director de Hogwarts. El semigigante intentó negarse pues tenía que hacer una importante petición por parte de Dumbledore, pero ante el serio semblante de los esposos Black, pensó que lo mejor sería llevar a Harry con él, sólo bastaba con que no abriera su boca.

Le explicaron a Harry que había surgido una pequeña emergencia, pero que estarían de regreso en menos de una hora. Al muchacho de ojos verdes le agradaba Hagrid, siempre el alto hombre le hablaba de aquellas entretenidas criaturas que él con tanto esmero cuidaba.

Lo acompañó a banco de Gringotts, ya había estado un par de veces antes con sus tíos, dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como de pequeño le asustaban duendes que atendían el lugar, aunque no negaría que aún le provocaban algo de escalofríos, estuvo en la cámara 713 del lugar y observó como el guardabosques de Hogwarts guardaba celosamente un pequeño paquete que el muchacho sólo provocó curiosidad.

Estaban frente a la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin cuando se encontraron con Remus y Sirius, ambos hombres notaron como su sobrino cargaba con una jaula y una hermosa lechuza blanca dentro.

 _– Me la regaló Hagrid –_ expresó el muchacho lleno de alegría – _le puse Hedwig –_ explicó el muchacho.

 _– Oh no era necesario –_ dijo Remus apenado, mientras Sirius le daba un codazo por las costillas al notar como el hombre se mostraba avergonzado.

 _– Hombre muchísimas gracias –_ dijo el animago con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el semigigante le regalara una enorme sonrisa, para luego despedirse rápidamente argumentado que Dumbledore le esperaba, mientras se palmeaba uno de sus bolsillos, ambos esposos lo quedaron mirando sin entender, mientras Harry se despedía de forma efusiva sin parar de agradecer.

 

**_30 de agosto de 1991_ **

****

Remus se encontraba recostado sobre el pecho de Sirius, su amado animago estaba sin polera y él estaba disfrutando acariciar aquel trabajado torso, que, pese a los años, seguía tan marcado como siembre. Pero Sirius dio un salto al sentir como algo tibio lo estaba mojando, en un rápido movimiento levantó la barbilla de su esposo, encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos color miel aguados.

 _– Moony, amor ¿qué sucede? –_ le dijo mientras secaba una de sus lágrimas.

 _– Nu…estro cacho…chorro se nos va –_ sollozó el castaño, ganándose una risita por parte de Black, quien rápidamente lo acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a regalar besos por sus cabellos.

 _– ¡Ay! Lupin de Black, sigues siendo tan adorable como cuando éramos adolescentes –_ a modo de respuesta escuchó un gruñido, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que la parte lobezna de su amor saliera un par de veces – _pero piensa lo positivo, ahora nuestro Harry se transformara en el mejor mago de la historia, bueno si saca la inteligencia de Lily, si llega a ser como James no esperemos grandes resultados –_ su comentario hizo reír a Remus – _y por otro lado, ahora tendremos la casa para nosotros solos, ¿quizás es momento de darle un primo a Harry? –_ ahora Sirius se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza, para luego tener a Remus a ahorcajas sobre él, besándolo de forma apasionada.

 _– Podemos empezar a practicar desde ahora –_ jadeo el licántropo mientras lanzaba un hechizo insoronizador.

**_31 de agosto 1991_ **

Celebraron el último día de Harry en su hogar, Remus le preparó su comida favorita, Sirius lo llenó de mimos y no paraban de darle consejos sobre su nueva vida.

El muchacho no estaba para nada nervioso, después de todo, toda su vida había esperado ese momento, al fin podría vivir las experiencias y aventuras que sus tíos con tanto ahincó le contaban, de cierta forma le hacía sentirse más cerca de sus padres visitar los mismos, lugares donde ellos estudiaron. Además, tampoco estaría sólo, al menos conocía a los Weasley, y su querido amigo Ron sería su compañero de clases.

Su mayor temor era quedar en una casa que no fuera Gryffindor, aunque tampoco se quejaba si llegase a quedar en Hufflepuff, y estaba prácticamente seguro de que jamás podría quedar en Ravenclaw, lo único que pedía por Merlín era no quedar el Slytherin, estaba seguro que de suceder algo así, al pobre de su padrino le daba un ataque cardiaco, no pudo evitar reír ante ese último pensamiento.

La última noche en su hogar, la paso en medio de la cama de sus tíos, los tres hombres vieron la película muggle favorita de Harry, y luego se durmieron los tres entre abrazos y mimos, en momentos como esos.

Harry no podía pensar en una mejor familia, el azabache realmente sentía que había tenido una gran suerte al haber podido vivir su infancia con hombres tan cariñosos como Remus y Sirius, siempre pensaba que en una realidad paralela no habría tenido la misma suerte, le aterraba la idea de que le hubiera tocado vivir con una tía malvada, un odioso primo y una alacena bajo la escalera en vez de su espaciosa habitación.

****

**_1 de septiembre 1991_ **

Ya se encontraban en la estación de King's Cross, a punto de atravesar el pilar que los llevaba directo al andén 9 ¾, Harry no pudo evitar soltar que adoraba la magia.

Ya en el lugar se encontró con los Weasley, saludo con un cariñoso abrazo a los gemelos, quienes siempre jugueteaban con él y luego con un amistoso apretón de manos a Ron, para luego casi ahogarse ante el exagerado abrazo que Molly le estaba dando, ganándose risas por todos los presentes.

 _– Oh cariño, estás muy delgado –_ comenzó a regañar Molly a Remus, quien en ese momento exhibía sus clavículas. Siempre le decía lo mismo al castaño y Sirius se le unía, sólo para molestar a su esposo.

 _– Este chucho se come todo, mira como está su barriga –_ explicó el licántropo, toqueteando el abdomen de su esposo, quien no podía abrir más los ojos ante lo dicho. Todos comenzaron a reir.

Había llegado la hora de despedirse, Sirius abrazó a Harry y en susurros le dio algunas recomendaciones de como saltarse clases, Remus al abrazarlo, le hizo prometer que enviaría una carta cada día, mientras Sirius por detrás rodaba los ojos y le murmuraba a Harry que no era necesario.

Ya se encontraban en su casa, Remus había soltado un suspiro, no podía evitar sentirse triste, estaba seguro de que ya extrañaba a su cachorro. Sirius le hizo dar un respingo al abrazarlo por detrás, mientras comenzaba a mordisquear sus clavículas, siempre había amado aquel lugar del castaño.

 _– Rems, ¿me encuentras gordo? – p_ reguntó Black preocupado, ganándose una carcajada por parte de su esposo.

 _– ¡Oh Merlín! Siri eres tan vanidoso –_ le pellizco una mejilla – _estás perfecto cariño, tan apetecible como siempre señor Black –_ le guiñó un ojo, para luego darle un lametón por la cara – _que te parece pasar las penas del síndrome del nido vacío, inaugurando la nueva tina –_ Sirius no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa y un ágil movimiento llevarse a su esposo al hombro, se sentían nuevamente como dos adolescentes hormonales.

Harry iba en el mismo compartimiento con Ron, este último sacaba los bocadillos algo molidos que su madre había preparado para él.  Potter con los ojos brillantes le ofreció algunas golosinas que le había comprado a la señora del carrito de dulces, a cambio de algo de comida de la señora Weasley como él le llamaba, pues la madre de Ron hacía las comidas más exquisitas.

Ron le iba explicando un hechizo del cual le habían hablado sus hermanos, Harry lo escuchaba concentrado, aunque intuía que era una broma por parte de los gemelos, pues sus tíos nunca habían mencionado algo así.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, mientras una niña de cabellos rebeldes les preguntaba por una rana de un niño llamado Neville, ante la negativa de los chicos ella insistió en quedarse en el lugar al ver como Ron intentaba realizar un hechizo, para luego burlarse de él cuando este no dio resultado. Luego en un rápido movimiento de varita reparó los anteojos recién rotos de Harry, para luego notar su cicatriz.

 _– Caracoles hervidos, eres Harry Potter, Yo soy Hermione Granger –_ explicó la chica.

 _– Pues si –_ le respondió Ron restándole importancia.

_– ¿Tú eres?_

_– Ron Weasley –_ dijo el chico con la comida llena de dulces. Ante lo cual la muchacha le dedico una mirada algo asqueada, para luego levantarse y salir de forma apurada, mientras les recomendaba que se cambiaran pues ya estaban por llegar.

 

Todos los niños y niñas que estaban en primer año se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de Hogwarts, esperando que la profesora Mcgonagall fuera por ellos. Fue en ese momento en el cual Harry no pudo despegar la vista de aquel rubio que había visto años atrás, si mal no recordaba su último encuentro fue en la boda de sus tíos, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía tan lindo como hace un par de años atrás.

 _– Así que es cierto, Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts –_ dijo el muchacho con extrema fanfarronería, Harry de inmediato frunció el ceño al notar como había cambiado aquel adorable niño – _estos son Grab y Goyle, yo soy Draco Malfoy_  - se presentó extendiendo la mano de forma altanera, para que luego Ron soltara una risa – _pelirrojo y túnica de segunda mano, un Weasley –_ soltó lleno de veneno con la mayor intensión de avergonzar al chiquillo – _verás Potter hay mejores familias de magos, no deberías juntarte con la gente equivocada como tus tíos  –_ explicó el muchacho lleno de altanería.

 _– Creo que se elegir por mí mismo –_ respondió Harry lleno de confianza mientras fruncía el ceño, no podía creer que ya no quedara nada del adorable Draco, ahora era un ser tan despreciable como su padre, Harry aún recordaba los escalofríos que le producían el señor Lucios Malfoy, además había escuchado a Sirius decir que el rubio le quería quitar a su tío, eso sólo lo hacía odiarlo más. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpido por Minerva, quien luego los llevó al salón, era el momento de la selección.

Todos escucharon atentos la canción del sombrero seleccionador, para que luego la profesora Mcgonagall comenzara a llamarlos.

Hermione y Ron fueron elegidos para Hogwarts, que su amigo estuviera en esa casa no le era para nada extraño a Harry, después de todo, todos los Weasley eran de Gryffindor.  Desde hace algunos minutos su cicatriz no paraba de doler y eso lo tenía tan desconcentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando la profesora lo llamó. Caminó nervioso hasta el sombrero seleccionador, los segundos se les estaban haciendo eternos.

 _– Difícil, esto es muy difícil –_ comenzó a susurrar el sombrero, haciendo que Harry se pusiera más nervioso, así siguió nombrando algunas cualidades del muchacho.

 _– En Slytherin no, te lo suplico, en Slytherin no –_ le pedía Harry con los ojos cerrados.

 _– Gryffindor –_ terminó gritando el sombrero, haciendo que el salón se llenara de aplausos. De inmediato fue recibido en la mesa de su casa por los pelirrojos que ya conocían, todos los llenaron de felicitaciones.

Luego comenzó a hacerle preguntas a los gemelos y a Percy, quienes amablemente le explicaron de algunos profesores, Harry no puedo evitar mirar con cierta sospecha a Snape, pues sus tíos lo habían mencionado en distintas situaciones, estaba seguro que incluso su padrino más de alguna vez se había mostrado celoso cuando Remus lo mencionaba.  

Esa noche se sintió algo sólo, era extraño no tener a sus tíos, no dudo en enviarles una nota, querían contarles cuando antes y lleno de orgullo la casa en la cual había quedado se terminó durmiendo con una gran sonrisa, por fin estaba siguiendo los pasos de sus padres y tíos, quería ser un mago del cual se sintieran orgullosos.

Remus se encontraba preparando algo de té caliente mientras Sirius ponía algo en la televisión, pero un golpe en la ventana le hizo dar un salto, dio una sonrisa al encontrarse con la lechuza de Harry, de inmediato le dio algo de alimento mientras tomaba la nota.

 _– Padfoot Harry quedó el Gryffindor –_ le gritó Remus lleno de alegría, para luego ser tomado entre los brazos de Sirius quien comenzó a dar vueltas.

 _– Te lo dije Mooney, el cachorro lo lograría –_ le dio un efusivo beso en los labios – _te gané la apuesta cariño, ahora a la habitación a pagarme lo que me debes –_ le dio un beso aún más apasionado en el cuello mientras tomaba con fuerza una de sus nalgas.

Remus no pudo evitar reír mientras se dirigía a pasos parsimoniosos hasta la habitación que compartían, siempre supo que perdería esa apuesta pues era obvio la casa en la cual quedaría Harry, pero no se quejaba del castigo a pagar, estaba seguro de que sería realmente placentero.

Y unos minutos más tarde comprobó su hipótesis, así lo evidenciaban los gemidos que estaba soltando sin pudor alguno, Black seguía siendo un Dios en la cama, Remus se sentía el hombre más afortunado, al menos ese era su pensamiento mientras se perdía en un orgasmo.


	21. 1° año: la piedra filosofal

Los días pasaban tranquilos en Hogwarts, Harry no quería admitirlo, pero de cierta forma extrañaba a sus tíos, no se quejaba sobre la comida que realizaban los elfos domésticos del castillo, pero no se quejaría si pudiera tomar algo del chocolate caliente que le preparaba su tío Remus cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, o sentir por las mañanas como su padrino revolvía sus cabellos.

Había consolidado su amistad con Ron y los otros Weasleys, pero también conoció a otros chicos con los cuales podía conversar de distintos temas, siempre le era interesante conocer más sobre el mundo de las brujas y magos, ya que, pese a que Sirius siempre estuvo presente, su educación hasta los once años siempre fue muggle.

Estaban en clases de quidditch con madame Hooch, todos estaban intentando elevar sus escobas, aunque Harry se sentía orgulloso de haber podido levantarla con un mínimo de esfuerzo, esa noche enviaría una nota a sus tíos con su gran hazaña, de seguro Sirius le diría que era igual que James.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Neville Longbottom, un chiquillo que había visto en compañía de su abuela un par veces había perdido el control de su escoba, al parecer no había seguido bien las instrucciones entregadas por la profesora. La escoba estaba como vuelta loca, Neville terminó cayendo de forma estruendosa en el suelo, mientras daba un gritito de dolor, haciendo que de inmediato Rolanda Hooch lo llevara con la enfermera Pomfrey, no si antes advertirles sobre el uso de las escobas.

Fue en ese momento que Draco Malfoy comenzó a burlarse abiertamente de Neville, mientras señalaba la recordadora que su abuela había enviado ese día, Harry apretó los dientes y se sintió de cierta forma traicionado, ya no quedaba nada del antiguo Draco, con el cual había jugado un par de veces y que hasta lo encontraba guapo.

 _– Dámela Malfoy -_ Harry decidió actuar, si algo había aprendido en su hogar es que nunca debía dejar que la gente se aprovechara de los más débiles, así que increpó a aquel slytherin.

Y cuando este lanzó con furia la recordadora, Harry no dudo ni siquiera un segundo en ir tras ella, pese a las protestas de algunos de sus compañeros, logró con gran maestría alcanzarla cuando esta estaba en el aire, para luego descender de su escoba con una gran sonrisa mientras muchos de sus amigos lo felicitaban.

Toda la alegría terminó cuando la profesora Mcgonagall, se hizo presente y el muchacho de cabellos azabaches tuvo que ir con ella, no podía negar que estaba asustado, si llegaban a expulsarlo no quería ni saber en lo que diría Remus, aunque de cierta forma confiaba en que Sirius lo salvara del regaño.

Esa tarde Remus se encontraba leyendo un libro, estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Sirius quien no paraba de hacerle cariño en sus cabellos, cuando Hedwing se hizo presente con una notita, Remus alimentó a la lechuza mientras Sirius abría la notita, dando un gran grito de celebración que hizo que el licántropo soltara de golpe el pocillo con comida para el ave, haciendo que el castaño maldijera en algún idioma que Sirius no conocía.

Cuando Sirius explicó que Harry había quedado en el equipo de quidditch, Remus respondió levantando los hombros y diciendo que era realmente obvio, después de todo el niño era hijo de James y ahijado de Sirius, no esperaba algo menos. Juntos le escribieron una nota de vuelta, felicitando y prometiendo enviarle una escoba nueva.

Sirius se encontraba hojeando un par de documento enviados por el ministerio, cuando Remus se sentó a su lado y sin previo aviso comenzó a besarlo, con un rápido conjuro movió los papeles hasta la mesita de noche y luego se puso a ahorcajas del animago.

_– Siri recuerdas las veces que celebramos los triunfos de Gryffindor._

_– Creo que tenías un fetiche con eso lobito –_ ahora fue Sirius rápidamente se puso a ahorcajas de Remus y comenzó a besar sus labios con pasión, ambos estaban recordando viejos tiempos.

**_Inicio del Flashback_ **

_Remus arrinconó a Sirius contra el muro, rápidamente comenzó a besar y succionar el cuello del muchacho, realmente le gustaba verlo así, todo sucio y sudado luego de un arduo partido de quidditch y más, si es que habían ganado a los slytherin._

_– Rems, cariño, Merlín – el animago comenzó a jadear cuando Remus se agachó frente a él, y con un ágil movimiento había bajado sus pantalones, para luego tomar entre sus manos la erección que se estaba formando._

_– Black te mereces un premio, y se perfectamente como complacerte, sobretodo a este gigante – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa lobuna, para luego dar un par de besos por el lugar, comenzó con caricias inocentes y luego, lentamente pasó la lengua con maestría como si se tratara de una paleta helada de la Heladería de Florean Fortescue._

_Cuando Sirius no hacía más que gemir y entre gruñidos decir su nombre, Remus se metió su hombría hasta el fondo, haciendo que el jugador de quidditch soltara un par de maldiciones. Comenzó a succionar, aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo, no le molestaba en admitirlo que adoraba torturar a su animago de esa forma, tener absoluto control sobre él._

_Luego de un par de minutos y después de distintos ruegos y promesas, Remus hizo que Sirius llegara al orgasmo, soltando su esencia en su boca, el licántropo tragó hasta la última gota. Sirius de inmediato comenzó a disculparse, nunca habían llegado tan lejos, el siempre tenía control de su cuerpo y había evitado liberarse en la boca de su chicho._

_– Moony perdón, mierda, soy lo peor, no quería, moony –_ soltaba Sirius desesperado ante la cara que tenía Remus, que prácticamente no demostraba nada. Pero gran fue su sorpresa cuando el castaño luego de limpiarse la comisura de los labios, se le acercó hasta darle un cálido beso en la mejilla.

 _– Delicioso, realmente fue buena idea que comieras chocolate antes del juego –_ fue lo que soltó el castaño, que hizo que Sirius se sonrojara de forma súbita.

**_Final del Flashback_ **

**_Halloween de 1991_ **

Todos se encontraban comiendo el gran festín que los elfos domésticos del castillo habían preparado, el lugar estaba iluminado y todo el mundo reía divertido. Harry le explicaba a su grupo de amigos como celebraban Halloween los muggles, recibiendo preguntas de lo más divertidas, todos los chicos estaban repitiendo los comentarios que ya había escuchado de la boca de su padrino.

Pero todos dieron un salto cuando el profesor Quirrel entró gritando que había entrado un troll. Todos los alumnos se comenzaron a dispersar siguiendo las instrucciones de sus prefectos. Pero fue en ese momento en el cual Harry tomó de la manga de su túnica a Ron, explicando que durante el banquete no estaba Hermione, y que ella no sabía del troll.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta del gran comedor, salieron corriendo rumbo al baño de niñas, para Draco Malfoy no pasó desapercibida la extraña acción por parte de Harry, jamás lo admitiría, pero siempre tenía su atención en el azabache. Se debatió algunos minutos en sí informar a un profesor o hacer caso omiso, finalmente optó por ésta última, aunque asustado que a Potter le pasase algo, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Al día siguiente la noticia ya había corrido por todo el castillo, como el gran Harry Potter había acabado con el troll, sólo con un par de rasguños y algunos puntos ganados. Cuando Malfoy lo vio entrar al gran comedor, de inmediato hizo una mueca de desagrado, cuando odiaba a aquel chico arrogante y cual agradecido estaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

**_Días después_ **

Se estaba disputando el encuentro entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Malfoy en esos momentos se estaba burlando a viva voz de Potter, aunque luego durante el partido no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y no precisamente porque si este alcanzaba la snitch dorada significaba que su casa perdía, ya que simplemente no podía dejar de mirar al azabache, quería ver como el chico triunfaba, como se convertía en un gran buscador.

Cuando la escoba de Harry comenzó a hacer movimientos erráticos, no pudo evitar asustarse, y fue aún peor cuando Harry terminó cayendo al suelo, al parecer iba a vomitar, pero finalmente terminó botando la snich dorada, mientras Malfoy soltaba el aire, para luego maldecirlo y retirarse del campo de juego indignado.

**_Navidad_ **

Ron y Harry iban riendo mientras descendían del expreso de Hogwarts, ambos pasarían las fiestas en la casa del matrimonio Black-Lupin, pero el azabache no pudo evitar mirar a Malfoy y en un acto completamente irracional, pasó por su lado pronunciando en un susurro apenas audible un "feliz navidad, Draco" para luego salir disparado a los brazos de Remus quien lo estaba observando con una suspicaz sonrisa, que a Sirius no le pasó desapercibida, más tarde se encargaría de interrogar a su esposo.

Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Lucius Malfoy, Sirius no pudo evitar darle una mirada llena de odio, jamás perdonaría que el rubio coqueteara con su esposo, en un acto totalmente posesivo pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Remus, haciendo que este se pegara aún más a su cuerpo. Harry rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrado a las escenas de celos de tu padrino y Ron se sonrojó, los señores Black eran realmente afectuosos.

Esa navidad, Harry recibió un regalo misterioso, en sus manos tenía una capa de invisibilidad acompañado de un críptico mensaje. Su primera acción fue salir corriendo a preguntar a sus tíos, ambos negaron haberlo entregado, es más, desde hace años que no sabían nada de aquel artilugio, de hecho, sus tíos pensaban que se había perdido.

Remus le prometió que no haría locuras con aquella capa, le explicó que debía ser más que responsable, mientras Sirius se mantenía asistiendo con la cabeza, pero sin que Remus se diera cuenta le guiñaba el ojo a su ahijado.

Esa noche, cuando los chicos ya estaban dormidos, Sirius abrazó por la espalda a su esposo y regaló un cálido beso en su cuello.

 _– Moony eres un descarado –_ comenzó a reír con su voz profunda – _gracias a esa capa, nosotros dos hicimos más que algunas cosas locas, creo que incluso caerían en la categoría de sucias y desvergonzadas –_  ahora estaba riendo abiertamente mientras las orejas del licántropo se estaban volviendo rojas.

**_Tiempos después_ **

Pese a los esfuerzos que Harry, Ron y su nueva amiga Hermione con el tema de la "piedra filosofal" no habían logrado encontrar absolutamente nada, incluso la muchacha de cabellos revueltos se quejó que había terminado leyendo innumerables páginas para no obtener nada.

Fue en ese momento que al herededo Potter se le ocurrió la idea de utilizar su capa, así que esa noche en completo sigilo fue hasta la sección prohibida de libros, pero cuando el señor Filch tuvo que salir corriendo y por poco fue descubierto por Snape y Quirrel.

En algún momento terminó escondido en una habitación que no conocía, la cual albergaba un gran espejo, se acercó algo temeroso, pero terminó realmente sorprendido cuando este lo reflejaba a él junto a sus padres. Fue así, como casi todas las noches volvía a ese lugar, le encantaba sentarse por horas a ver aquello que nunca tuvo.

**_Días después_ **

Gracias a Hermione, habían logrado averiguar más sobre la piedra filosofal y sobre Nicolás Flamel, y un buen par de cosas más. Gracias a la información de Harry, habían decidido ir por Hagrid, de seguro con él conseguirían algo más de información.

Lograron obtener una que otra cosa e incluso ver el nacimiento de un dragón, lamentablemente fueron sorprendidos por Draco Malfoy, siendo los cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts regañados y castigados.

La noche del castigo, se separaron en dos grupos. Hermione, Ron y Hagrid, fueron por un lado, mientras Harry, Draco y Fang por otro. El rubio iba algo asustado eso de estar una noche tan oscura por el bosque prohibido no se le había para nada llamativo, pero no admitiría frente a Potter que tenía miedo, lentamente se le comenzó a acercar hasta que sus hombros se rozaron, Harry se extrañó, pero no le molestó el contacto físico, se dejó disfrutar el momento.

Cuando se escucharon algunos pájaros Draco no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Harry, quien lo tomó con más fuerza e incluso esbozo una sonrisa avergonzada, mientras el heredero Malfoy se sonrojaba de forma súbita sin soltar el contacto.

Pero cuando vieron como alguien estaba sobre un unicornio, y aquella oscura figura se volteó Draco salió disparado, mientras se sentía un idiota por haber dejado sólo a Harry, se concentró en buscar ayuda para el azabache.

**_Semanas después_ **

Harry, Ron y Hermione iban dispuestos a acabar con Snape, no dejarían que el profesor se saliera con la suya, ellos evitarían que se robara la piedra filosofal.

Cuando Hermione hechizo a Neville con un petrificus totalus, Harry no puedo evitar sentirse admirado por la muchacha, realmente ella era una muy buena hechicera, no cómo él que le costaba un poco más, ese verano le pediría algunos consejos a su tío Remus.

Fluffy les dio algo de miedo, pero gracias a lo dijo por Hagrid lograron sortear el primer lugar, necesitaban llegar a la piedra filosofal. El resto de las pruebas no fueron nada fáciles, pero aún así, superaron las llaves voladoras y el ajedrez mágico, que Hermione seguía asegurando era un juego bárbaro.

Ahora sólo Harry debía avanzar a la siguiente prueba, el muchacho iba respirando apurado, pensando en sus tíos, en su cabeza la voz de Remus le decía que era un inconsciente, que debió haber ido por ayuda de adultos, y por otro lado, Sirius le estaba animando y exigiendo que siguiera adelante, decidió hacerle caso a este último y con una gran bocanada de aire seguir adelante, sólo rogaba que pese a lo que pasara no lo expulsaran de Hogwarts, no quería dejar de ver a Draco Malfoy, con quien luego del incidente en el bosque prohibido, habían cruzado algunas palabras.

Harry jamás pensó en encontrarse con el profesor Quirrell, mucho menos con Voldemort, desde que tenía memoria sabía que él era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, extrañamente no se sentía asustado, al contrario, se sentía decidido a hacerle frente a aquel malévolo ser.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, se negó a entregar la piedra filosofal y se enfrentó con valentía, sintió algo de dolor cuando fue el enfrentamiento final, sólo pedía que todo saliera bien.

Cuando se despertó en la enfermería del Hogwarts, lo primero que vio fue a Remus con el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos, mientras Sirius lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Ambos hombres lo abrazaron con fuerza, Remus comenzó a regañarlo enumerando los castigos que le esperaban ese verano, mientras Black había roto a llorar. Harry no hizo más que reír, siempre extrañaría a sus padres, pero no había caído en cuenta de los grandes tíos que tenía, que para esas alturas eran como sus padres, de seguro el espejo de oased estaba malo o fallaba algunas veces, porque de seguro su corazón albergaba otros deseos.

Un par de horas después, los esposos Black habían vuelto a su casa, aún no podían creer todo lo que su pequeño Harry había tenido que enfrentar.

Remus dio un gran suspiro y se sentó de golpe mientras tomaba su cabeza entre las manos, Sirius a los pocos segundos escuchó como éste estaba sollozando.

 _– Moony, amor –_ se le acercó, para terminar acunándolo en su pecho.

 _– Padfoot esto no acabado, ese bastardo ha vuelto –_ apretó los dientes furioso.

 _– El hijo de puta habrá vuelto, el maldito cabrón nos podrá hacer la guerra –_ en ese momento tomó la cara de su esposo entre sus manos, para mirarlo fijamente –  _pero escúchame bien Remus John ésta seremos aún más feroces, si tenemos que luchar lo haremos, y si tenemos que dar nuestra vida por Harry nos entregaremos a la muerte con gusto, pero ese malnacido no nos asustará –_ terminó de decir Black, para luego besar sus labios, ambos estaban llorando y el beso tenía un sabor salados.

**_Ultimo día en Hogwarts_ **

Iban en el expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione les prometía enviar cartas cada semana, mientras Harry y Ron evitan hacer algún tipo de promesa, disfrutaron distintas golosinas y pasaron un buen momento juntos.

Harry no estaba interesado en encontrar a sus tíos, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era despedirse de Draco Malfoy, tuvo suerte al verlo aún sin la presencia de sus padres.

Se acercó corriendo, para luego extenderle la mano de forma cariñosa y esbozar una gran sonrisa.

 _– Que tengas un buen verano Malfoy –_ dijo el muchacho lleno de entusiasmo, haciendo que Draco lo mirara asombrado, aún no entendía como Harry podía ser tan relajado al mostrar afecto.

 _– Potter igu... –_ pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando de un tirón tuvo que soltar la mano de Harry, para enfrentarse a la penetrante mirada de su padre, de inmediato Draco se encogió en el lugar.

 _– ¿Algún problema Lucius? –_ preguntó Remus con su voz rasposa, haciendo que el rubio le dedicara una mirada confundido, no quería caer en los juegos del licántropo. A lo lejos, Sirius veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, pero su esposo le había prohibido acercarse bajo la excusa que no quería formar algún tipo de escandalo –  _vámonos cariño –_ ahora le habló a Harry –  _buen verano Draco –_ estiró su mano, dando un pequeño cariño en el hombro del heredero Malfoy, quien se quedó estático en el lugar, no estaba acostumbrado al cariño físico.

Luego Draco se quedó mirando como Remus y Sirius abrazaban a su sobrino, la escena se le hizo sumamente cálida, incluso sentía algo de envidia. Se giró esperando algún tipo de caricia por parte de su padre, pero cuando se dio cuenta su padre ya iba unos pasos más adelante y con la cabeza gacha comenzó a seguirle el paso.

_Un nuevo año escolar había acabado, los tiempos oscuros estaban regresando. . ._


	22. 2° año: duelos y poción multijugos

Harry se encuentra viendo televisión, adoraba los programas muggles. Sus tíos habían ido al callejón Diagon y al supermercado de la cuadra a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaban, estaba dándole grandes cucharadas a su helado cuando escuchó un chasquido en su habitación.

Con algo de temor, pero pensando en que ya no era un niño, decidió ir a ver el origen del sonido, gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un ser de los cuales no sabía mucho al respecto, pero estaba casi seguro de que era un elfo doméstico tal como lo que habitaban las cocinas de Hogwarts.

— Harry Potter, que extraordinario honor — explico el elfo mientras hacía una reverencia, dejando desconcertado al muchacho.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Potter confundido, hasta donde él sabía sus tíos nunca habían pensado en tener un elfo doméstico en el hogar.

— Dobby, un elfo doméstico — explicó la criatura, Harry asistió y con una sonrisa lo invitó a sentarse para conversar, en ese momento Dobby empezó a lloriquear.

Luego de una extraña conversación en la cual el elfo más de una vez se golpeó contra los muebles, mientras un preocupado Harry estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, tal como lo que le daban a su padrino. Se escuchó un ruido en el salón, al parecer sus tíos habían regresado de las compras, Harry se levantó para ir a buscarlos, de seguro Remus sabría que hacer, pero el elfo lo tomó por la ropa y le impidió el paso.

— No debes volver Harry Potter, no debes ir este año a Hogwarts. Hay una conspiración para que suceden las cosas más terribles — terminó de explicar la criatura.

— ¿Cosas terribles? ¿quién las está tramando? — preguntó Harry confundido, para luego ver como el elfo se golpeaba y negaba con la cabeza, ese fue la señal para ir en búsqueda de sus tíos.  

Harry saludó a su padrino y a Remus quienes estaban sacando las cosas de las bolsas, ambos se veían contentos y le extendían algunas golosinas.

— ¿Ahora tenemos un elfo doméstico? — preguntó Harry — hay uno llamado Dobby en mi habitación — explicó aún más confundido.

— Sirius Orion Black — se escuchó el gritó de Remus en todo el salón — maldito animal, contrataste un elfo doméstico — el castaño se dirigió de forma brusca a su esposo sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda.

— Rems claro que no, se tu opinión respeto a eso — Sirius lo miró indignado, no podía creer que su esposo dudara de él, rápidamente salió corriendo en búsqueda de ese tal Dobby, pero en el lugar no encontraron nada.

Harry no les habló de las advertencias del elfo doméstico porque de seguro había sido su imaginación, además no quería molestar a sus tíos, sobre todo a Sirius que estaba enfurruñado leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba una de sus bandas muggles favoritas.

Durante la cena, Remus preparó la comida favorita de su esposo pero el rizado ni siquiera hizo la observación, Harry los quedó mirando divertido, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las peleas de sus tíos, esas llenas de silencios pero que no duraban más que un día, muchas veces sólo un par de minutos, de seguro al día siguiente todo estaba bien, no tenía la razón, pero estaba seguro que siempre se arreglaban después de pasar la noche _¿quizás el dormir les quitaba el enojo?_ Pensaba Harry curioso, la última vez que le preguntó a Sirius si esa era la razón, su tío Remus se atragantó con el té y Sirius sonriendo le dijo que en un par de años lo entendería.

Esa noche Remus aplicó un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación y se quedó mirando Sirius quien solo estaba en boxers hojeando el quisquilloso, comenzó a subir a la cama matrimonial y se acurrucó en el pecho de Sirius.

— Buenas noches Mooney, que descansas — expresó el animago mientras le daba un beso en la frente, se giraba y apagaba la luz de su lámpara.

Remus se quedó estático, el torpe de su esposo lo había ignorado y se había puesto a dormir, a veces era un crío tal como cuando se peleaban, Remus suspiró y se frotó la cara. Se acurrucó en la espalda de Sirius, dispuesto a ir a jugar a algo, quizás podría quitarle el enojo a Sirius de un santiamén.

— Bebé tengo sueño quiero dormir, hoy no cariño — escuchó la ronca voz de Sirius, incrédulamente se despejó del cuerpo de su esposo y se giró para su lado de la cama, a los pocos minutos escuchó las compensadas respiraciones de Black lo que indicaba que había caído profundamente dormido y él en cambio estaba siendo atacado por una crisis de insomnio.

El día siguiente fue tranquilo, Harry pidió ir con los Weasley, así que Sirius lo llevó antes de ir al ministerio, el licántropo fue a la librería, pero al medio día le envió una nota a Sirius invitándolo a almorzar a su restorán muggle favorito. Pero una nota le indicaba que ese día no podía, tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado.

— Niños, Harry se quedará aquí la noche — dio un grito Molly, haciendo que los chiquillos pelirrojos comenzaran a aplaudir, sobre todo los gemelos que adoraban al pequeño Potter. Luego de eso siguieron disfrutando del Quidditch en el patio de la madriguera.

Remus una vez que confirmó que Harry estaba en buenas manos corrió a su hogar, quería tener todo listo para cuando su esposo regresara a casa, quizás el día anterior se le había pasado la mano con sus reclamos.

Sirius venía agotado y maldiciendo a todo el puto ministerio, por culpa de el idiota de su jefe no había podido almorzar con su lobito y estaba casi seguro de que la noche anterior lo había notado algo extraño, pero el tenía tanto sueño que no pudo preguntarle mucho antes de caer rendido.

Su casa estaba iluminada por velas y había un olor exquisito, se encontró a su Moony portando sólo un short y una camisa abierta dejando a vista sus costillas, hermosas cicatrices y su maravilloso tatuaje. Sirius tuvo que ahogar un chillido y recurrir a toda su cordura, tenía serias ganas de tomar al licántropo en ese mismo lugar.

— Moony de casualidad, ¿olvidé algún aniversario, alguna fecha? — preguntó preocupado, estaba seguro de que no podría haber olvidado nada, pero no tenía idea de porque su querido esposo había armado esa sorpresa.

— No ¿no? — respondió Remus confundido, _¿acaso Sirius no estaba enojado?_ — Sirius me estabas ignorando — fue a acurrucarse al pecho de su novio — pensé que estabas enojado, perdón por dudar de tu — se escondió en su pecho y Sirius tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

— Admito que me molestó tu falsa acusación, pero no estaba enojado bebé — Sirius lo tomó de la barbilla y le beso con cariño los labios — vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Así fue como Sirius terminó sentando a Remus sobre su regazo, mientras el licántropo lo comenzó a alimentar entre risas, había sido la pelea más tonta, pero de una de las mejores reconciliaciones, sobre todo, cuando terminaron haciéndolo en la mesa del salón, algunos lujos que sólo se podían dar cuando el pequeño Potter se iba con los Weasley.

 

**_Días después_ **

 

— Gracias Arthur, Molly — explicó Sirius mientras les sonreía a sus amigos — misión de último momento y me tengo que llevar a mi amado, será de gran ayuda.

Sirius tenía una misión con los aurores del ministerio, quienes habían solicitado la ayuda externa de Remus como en otras ocasiones, el licántropo asistía feliz a las pocas instancias que le ofrecían pese a su condición, aún si sólo implicaba entregar sus conocimientos sobre licántropos.

— Cachorro por favor, hazle caso a Molly — regaño Remus — y compra todos los materiales necesarios — le pidió mientras extendía una bolsita de dinero.

Luego de eso ambos hombres lo abrazaron y besaron sonoramente, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara hasta las orejas y los gemelos no dejaran de molestarlo.

 

Estaban todos comprando lo solicitado para ese año, cuando una apresurada Molly los obligó a la librería ya que el fantástico Gilderoy Lockhart, ganador de cinco veces el premio a la mejor sonrisa en la revista corazón de bruja, estaría firmando libros.

Harry y Ron compartían muecas de asco, pero en ese momento Lockhart lo notó entre el público arrastrándolo frente a todos, entregándole una pila con sus libros y haciendo que les sacaran fotos, Potter sólo gruñía en voz baja mientras una emocionada Molly no dejaba de aplaudir. Apenas pudieron alejarse del egocéntrico mago, los niños huyeron dejando a la señora Weasley esperar por los autógrafos.

— Harry Potter, ¿ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista? — soltó Draco con ira, aunque lo que en realidad le molestaba es que Harry hubiera sido abrazado por ese vejestorio arrogante.

— Déjalo en paz — exigió la menor de los Weasley.

— Oh vaya Potter, veo que tienes novia —dijo Malfoy conteniendo la ira, ahora Potter tenía prendada a una niñita, vaya su suerte.

 

 

— Oh Harry al fin sin tus odiosos tíos — explicó Lucius mientras apartaba el cabello de Harry para observar su cicatriz.  Luego comenzó a hacer algunas preguntas con cizaña mientras miraba con recelo a los Weasley.

— Libros de segunda mano — hizo una mueca mientras tomaba uno de los libros de Ginny.

Un pequeño altercado y un par de intercambios de palabras entre Lucius y Arthur hizo que los niños en silencio miraran la disputa, que a los pocos minutos terminó sin mayores complicaciones.

 

**_1 de septiembre 1992_ **

 

Habían llegado a la estación de King’s Cross en un automóvil muggle que el señor Weasley había reacondicionado, ya iban tarde al horario de salida del tren a Hogwarts así que todos corrían entre las plataformas.

Harry y Ron que eran los únicos que se habían quedado atrás, corrieron con fuerza hacía el pilar que daba paso a la plataforma nueves y tres cuartos, cuando no lo lograron atravesar quedando estampados y desparramándose en el suelo. Por más que lo intentaron no pudieron atravesarlo y la única opción que les quedó fue tomar el auto de Arthur y seguir el tren, de alguna forma debían llegar a Hogwarts.

Lo que terminó en que cayeran sobre el sauce boxeador, por suerte no tenían heridas mortales, pero habían perdido el auto que se había ido hacía el bosque prohibido. Minutos después estaban siendo duramente regañados por el profesor Snape, inclusive con la amenaza de tener que abandonar el colegio, cuando por suerte Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se hicieron presentes, sólo dejándolos con algunos puntos menos y un castigo.  

Al día siguiente Ron recibió una vociferadora de su madre, haciendo que se pusieran tan rojo como su cabello mientras todo el mundo tenía sus ojos sobre él. Molly estaba molesta y lo había regañado de forma brusca.

Harry sabía que una carta de sus tíos llegaría en cualquier momento y no estaba errado, esa noche llegó la lechuza de su casa con una amplia carta de su tío Remus que mencionaba cada idiotez que había cometido y que rogaba que no fuera tan tonto e irresponsable como su padre o su padrino. Aunque no pudo evitar reír al leer el post scriptum de Sirius, quien preguntaba si el automóvil muggle encantado era tan fantástico como su motocicleta.

 

**_Días después_ **

Las clases estaban en marcha con algunos trabajos acumulados, la temporada de Quidditch estaban por comenzar y los equipos ya estaban formados y entrenando.

Esa tarde los Gryffindor tenían permiso para utilizar la cancha, pero al parecer los Slytherin también, ya que ambos equipos se encontraron en el mismo sitio. Aunque Oliver Wood explicó su autorización el capitán de Slytherin le extendió una nota.

— ¿Así que tienen nuevo buscador? — preguntó Wood molesto.

— Así es — los jugadores se apartaron dejando ver a Malfoy enfundado con el equipo de Quidditch y Harry no puedo evitar quedar sorprendido. Luego Draco expuso las recientes escobas nimbus 2001 que su padre había donado al equipo.

Harry sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente, el uniforme de Draco lo hacía ver aún más lindo, le gustaba la forma en la cual destacaba sus ojos, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras el resto seguía una trifulca.

— Nadie a pedido tu opinión asquerosa sangre sucia — gritó el rubio cuando Hermione hizo un comentario sarcástico de su ingreso al equipo, en ese momento Harry abrió los ojos de golpe sin entender qué diablos había pasado, pero al parecer la palabra era una especie de insulto.

Acto seguido Ron intentó un encantamiento vomita babosas contra Draco, pero sólo logró que el hechizo rebotara contra él. Así que Harry y Hermione se lo llegaron rápidamente con Hagrid. Harry en el lugar preguntó acerca de los _“sangre sucia”_ ya que sus tíos nunca habían usado esa denominación no tenía idea de que podría significar, no podía creer lo que significaba cuando el guardabosque le explicó.

 

**_Días después_ **

Harry ya estaba harto, quería darse cabezazos contra la mesa, ya no quería firmar ninguna carta más de Lockhart, el mago no dejaba de hablarle, sobre él mismo. Por suerte en algún momento lo libero de esa horrible tortura.

En uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts le llamó la atención un sonido raro, una especie de siseo junto a susurros que decían _“matar”_ siguió el sonido hasta encontrarse con sus amigos. Les preguntó por una voz, pero tanto Ron como Hermione lo miraron confundidos, ellos no habían escuchado nada. Pero cuando Harry salió corriendo fueron en su compañía hasta que finalmente se toparon con que la señora Norris petrificada junto a un escrito en los muros con sangre.

_“La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero … temer”_

Se armó una revuelta cuando alumnos y profesores llegaron el lugar, de inmediato Dumbledore los mandó a sus dormitorios, excepto a Harry y sus amigos, quienes recibieron las amenazas del señor Filch.

Semanas después y luego de haber obtenido información de la profesora McGonagall, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían un plan, algo relacionado con la posición multijugos, su principal sospechoso era Draco Malfoy, una parte de Potter no quería que el rubio estuviera involucrado.

Se celebraría el primer encuentro de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, Harry estaba algo nervioso, no le gustaba mucho la idea de enfrentarse directamente a Draco, en más de una ocasión sus brazos se rozaron y el azabache no podía estar más nervioso por eso que por hacer bien su papel de buscador.

La escoba de Harry no funcionaba bien, tenía movimientos erráticos mientras enfrentaba directamente a Malfoy. Aunque finalmente Harry logró obtener la snitch dorada, aunque eso le trajo un brazo roto, además de un ataque de una bludger poseída que sólo gracias a su amiga no lo mato.

Esa noche Harry tuvo que pasarla en la enfermería, luego del que profesor Lockhart desapareciera los huesos de su brazo, Draco en algún momento se acercó sigiloso a observarlo, jamás lo admitiría, pero le interesaba saber el estado de Potter, saber que el muchacho no estaba gravemente herido. Pero al escucharlo hablar, el rubio salió corriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, esperaba que el tonto de Potter no hubiera notado su presencia. 

— Cosas horribles van a suceder en este lugar…la historia se repite — fue lo dijo Dobby antes de comenzar a castigarse con el frasco de la poción crecehuesos — Dobby sólo quiere que Harry Potter esté a salvo — y ante esa última advertencia el elfo doméstico se esfumo de la enfermería.

 

Sirius dio un gritó tan alto, que Remus pegó un salto botando los platos y vasos que estaba lavando, de inmediato se fue a ver a su esposo, encontrándolo leyendo una carta. Se la quitó de las manos y pudo leer que Harry había tenido un accidente, pero nada grave.

— Sirius, sólo se quebró un brazo. Estoy seguro de que tú o yo tuvimos peores accidentes en Hogwarts — dijo el castaño divertido, no podía creer que su esposo ahora se preocupara tanto por algunas magulladuras.

— Pero Remus es nuestro bebé, nuestro niño está herido, tenemos que ir a verlo, nos vamos en este instante — dijo el rizado a punto de una crisis de pánico.

— Ni lo sueñes, no vamos a ir a avergonzar a Harry porque su padrino tiene un colapso nervioso. Además, madame Pomfrey lo sabrá curar, tranquilízate cachorrito — terminó el castaño riendo mientras le hacía cariño en el cabello.

Después de eso, Sirius tuvo que limpiar toda la loza que Remus había quebrado por culpa de sus gritos.

****

**_Días después_ **

Harry ya estaba recuperado, la poción multijugos de Hermione ya estaba lista, sólo les faltaba algo de la persona en la cual se querían transformar.

Debido a los últimos sucesos, específicamente luego de la petrificación de Colin Creevey, Dumbledore había pedido a los maestros realizar un club de duelo, para que los alumnos estuvieran preparados para cualquier adversidad.  Lockhart y Snape serían los encargados, ese último no paraba de bufar por tener que trabajar con el idiota de Gilderoy. Finalmente, luego de algunas enseñanzas, decidieron hacer un duelo con sus alumnos, Snape eligió a Draco mientras el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras subió a Harry a la tarima.

Ambos chicos se miraron de forma fija, mientras seguían las instrucciones de sus profesores, la tensión se podía notar en todo el salón, sólo Hermione y Pansy podían darse cuenta de que ahí había algo más que enemistad.

Draco en un momento invocó una serpiente, Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras se acercaba y sucedió alguien que nadie se esperaba, el muchacho de anteojos comenzó a hablar con el reptil, llamando la atención de todos. 

 

— Sirius, Harry habla pársel — explicó Remus angustiado mientras leía la carta de su sobrino.

— Voldemort lo hablaba — respondió Sirius tan preocupado como su esposo, ambos se quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que eso podría significar.

 

Durante los siguientes días, todo el mundo miraba de mala forma a Harry y hacían comentarios a sus espaldas, corría el rumor de que quien estaba abierto la cámara de los secretos había sido él. Todo fue incluso peor cuando el señor Filch lo encontró junto a Justin Fletcher petrificado.

Harry iba asustado al despacho del director, conocía al viejo hombre desde hace años, después de todo era amigo de sus tíos, pero aún así le daba miedo que lo expulsaran del colegio.

El profesor Dumbledore le enseñó a su fénix, Fawkes, Harry estaba asombrado mirando al animal cuando Hagrid entró al lugar abogando por la inocencia del muchacho, el director de inmediato explicó que todo estaba bien. 

Días después los tres amigos estaban reunidos en el baño de niñas del primer piso dispuestos a usar la poción multijugos, Harry y Ron se convertirían en los mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy, Hermione se negó a salir del baño y les exigió que cumplieran con el plan.

Harry se sentía algo torpe sin sus anteojos, aún así le agradaba escuchar la voz de Malfoy, eso jamás se lo diría a Ron, ellos sólo estaban ahí para buscar información, no porque él tuviera curiosidad de saber cómo era el rubio con sus amigos, un atisbo de enojos cruzo por su cabeza al pensar que para muchos era muy fácil ser amigos de Draco Malfoy menos para él.

No obtuvieron mucho y prácticamente tuvieron que correr cuando los efectos de la poción comenzaron a desaparecer.  Draco se estaba golpeando la cara, no podía estar tan mal de la cabeza, estaba seguro de haber visto el rostro de Potter en Goyle, ya estaba imaginando cosas con el estúpido de Harry, no bastaba que de vez en cuando el azabache se apareciera en sus sueños.

Algo salió mal luego de que Hermione terminara prácticamente convertida en un gato, los chicos tuvieron que buscar ayuda en los adultos.

Harry y Ron iban de vuelta cuando notaron los corredores llenos de agua, buscaron el origen y sólo encontraron a Myrtle haciendo un escándalo, llorando porque la habían molestado. Una vieja libreta había caído en el lugar, Harry no dudo en tomarla, queriendo averiguar un poco más…


	23. 2° año: Basilisco, Tom Riddle y Dobby

Harry miró con cuidado la libreta, encontrando la inscripción de un tal _Tom Marvolo Riddle,_ que sinceramente no recordaba haber escuchado en ningún lugar.

La tinta que había caído en una de las páginas había sido absorbida, Harry incrédulo se le quedó mirando y luego comenzó a escribir, quedó atónico cuando el tal Tom comenzó a responder sus mensajes, sin pensarlo mucho le preguntó por la cámara de los secretos, un destello dorado lo absorbió.

Cuando Harry pudo notar estaba en el pasado o en los recuerdos de alguien, pues pudo ver a Dumbledore un poco más joven, a un muchacho que no conocía e incluso a un adolescente Hagrid, no pudo ver más cuando nuevamente fue llevado al presente.

Harry junto a sus amigos estaban convencidos que Hagrid había abierto la cámara de los secretos, Hermione sugirió que le escribiera a su tío Remus, pero el azabache prefirió no hacerlo, de seguro su tío lo regañaría por meterse donde nadie lo había llamado, aunque siempre estaba la alternativa de escribirle a Sirius, su padrino de seguro tendría información o buscaría la forma de averiguarlo, pero eso podría significar que Remus lo mandara a dormir al sillón.

Neville llegó corriendo a avisarle a Harry sobre lo que había ocurrido en la habitación, sus cosas estaban hechas un desastre, algunas rotas y otras esparcidas, pero lo peor de todo es que había desaparecido el diario de Tom Riddle, los amigos quedaron aún más preocupados, Harry estaba pensando seriamente en escribir a sus tíos.

Se acercaba uno de los partidos de Quidditch, era con Hufflepuff, así que ciertamente Harry no estaba tan animado, pues los que realmente le interesaban eran aquellos contra Slytherin, no porque ellos tuvieran a un lindo Draco Malfoy en uniforme deportivo, por supuesto que no, sólo era por la típica rivalidad entre las casas que se disputaba en todos los ámbitos, siendo uno de los más importantes los de quidditch.

Minutos después la profesora McGonagall llevó de forma cautelosa a Harry y Ron, ambos chiquillos se miraban sin entender nada y sus miedos sólo aumentaron cuando la profesora explico que podría ser algo traumático a lo que se enfrentaban. Ante sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, su mejor amiga estaba petrificada, la habían encontrado fuera de la biblioteca y con un espejo en su mano.

Esa noche Harry estaba algo acongojado, con dolor les escribió a sus tíos mientras una idea rondaba su cabeza, sabía que estaría rompiendo un par de reglas, pero estaba dispuesto a romperlas con tal de descubrir la verdad y ayudar a todos los que estaban petrificados.

— Pobre Hermione, el cachorrito debe estar triste — expresó Sirius abrazando por la espalda a Remus quien en ese momento estaba cocinando.

— De seguro Dumbledore hace algo, además, Poppy ya debe estar trabajando en la cura con mandrágoras — explicó el castaño mientras Sirius se preguntaba en que año habían aprendido eso, porque el no tenía ni la remota idea de que se usaba para curar la petrificación.

— Rems si eres el más inteligente por eso me enamoraste — le gritó efusivo Black mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Remus le gruñera enojado mientras revolvía una olla.

Finalmente, la cena quedo hecha carbón, mientras Remus furioso por haber perdido su maravillosa carne asada se encontraba follando de forma dura a Sirius sobre la mesita de la cocina, mientras le exigía que lo sacara a comer, Black sólo se puso a reír mientras ofrecía llevarlo al mejor restorán francés.

— Mierda Sirius olvidé responderle a Harry — gritó Remus frustrado mientras se golpeaba la cara, se sentía el peor tío del mundo.

— Eres un desalmado Rems, estás haciendo sufrir a nuestro pequeño sobrinito, mereces un castigo — se lanzó a marcar el cuello del licántropo, haciendo que el castaño perdiera la paciencia, le diera un par de golpes y mientras salía desnudo a responderle algo a Harry, Sirius lo único que hizo fue dar una carcajada.

Para ese entonces Harry y Ron ya estaban visitando de forma clandestina la cabaña de Hagrid, sólo alcanzaron a mencionar la cámara de los secretos cuando invitados no llamados habían llegado, se trataba del profesor Dumbledore y el mismísimo ministro de magia, quienes rápidamente explicaron la alarmante situación respecto a la petrificación de los alumnos. Pero se sumó Malfoy, quien exigió el cese de actividades para el director, pero las cosas sólo intensificaron en catástrofes cuando al guardabosques se lo llegaron a la cárcel, aunque a modo de despedida su único consejo fue seguir a las arañas.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue seguir a las arañas que se dirigían al bosque prohibido, Ron estaba al borde del llanto, las odiaba más que a nada, pero Harry insistía en que debían seguir los consejos de Hagrid. No podían creer el enorme arácnido que había frente a sus ojos, Aragog estaba ahí junto a todos sus hijos, tanto Ron como Harry no sabían que hacer, en momentos como ese extrañaban más que nunca a su amiga, Hermione era valiente y sabía más que nadie, de seguro sabría como escapar de la situación que minuto a minuto se estaba haciendo más peligrosa.

Por suerte lograron huir gracias al auto encantado, Ron despotricaba que no había tenido ningún sentido ir a ese lugar, pero Harry había llegado a la conclusión que algo habían podido averiguar, Hagrid nunca había abierto la cámara de los secretos.

Los días pasaban de forma calma, aunque el miedo siempre estaba presente, Harry recibía día a día cartas de sus tíos preocupados, al parecer entre los padres de Hogwarts se estaban rumoreando los peores escenarios.

Draco podía notar como Harry estaba preocupado por su amiga, de cierta forma la _asquerosa sangre sucia_ le preocupaba, pero tenía una extraña sensación cuando notaba que Harry la iba a visitar cada mañana y cada noche, una parte de él odiaba a la mujer, no quería que Potter estuviera tan al pendiente de ella.

Pansy lo miraba curiosa, se había dado cuenta que Draco se quedaba mirando cuando Harry entraba en la enfermería, ella no era tonta y podía darse cuenta de lo que el rubio estaba sintiendo, era obvio que no era una simple enemistad. Rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro, a veces Malfoy era mucho más torpe de lo que creía, realmente su amigo no era para nada inteligente, esperaba que el imbécil azabache fuera un poco más rápido, ¿al menos podían ser amigos no?

 

 

 Una mañana antes de asistir a clases, Ron y Harry fueron a visitar a Hermione mientras ponían flores frescas en su mesita de noche, pero en esta ocasión Potter descubrió una hoja arrugada en la mano de su amiga, entendiendo porque había ido a la biblioteca. De inmediato recordó alguna vieja conversación con Remus, quien se había encargado de darle muchos conocimientos del mundo mágico y del muggle, sabía exactamente en qué libro buscar más información.

Ahora lo tenían claro, había un basilisco suelto, esa criatura era el culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, sólo necesitaban saber quien o que lo había liberado y donde estaba. Ya por la tarde y luego de haber pasado en la biblioteca todo les estaba haciendo sentido.

— Myrtle murió hace cincuenta años, la última vez que la cámara fue abierta — estaban intercambiando esas palabras cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó por todo el castillo, solicitaba a los alumnos regresar a sus dormitorios, mientras pedía a los profesores ir al pasillo del segundo piso.

Se quedaron escondidos escuchando como Snape y Minerva le exigían a Lockhart que era su momento de brillar, de demostrar todos sus conocimientos respecto a las artes oscuras y específicamente de la cámara de los secretos, pues una alumna había sido secuestrada, Ginevra Weasley.

Ron apretó la mano de su amigo lleno de miedo, no podía creer que su hermanita hubiera sido llevada mientras una amenaza estaba escrita en el muro “ _su esqueleto permanecerá en cámara por siempre”._ Harry apretó los dientes e ignoró al Remus de su cabeza, era momento de demostrar que era ahijado y sobrino de Sirius Black, dejaría todo su raciocinio fuera, necesitaba involucrarse.

Llegaron corriendo al despacho de Gilderoy, estaban dispuestos a compartir toda la información que tenían, pero no podían creer lo que se encontraron, el profesor estaba huyendo.

— Es un farsante — gritaba Harry enojado, estaba seguro de que quería darle un puñetazo, gente como el no merecía estar enseñando el Hogwarts, alguien como su tío Remus debía estar en su lugar.

El intento de profesor quiso ir contra los chicos, pero Harry y Ron ya tenían sus varitas en alto, tenían años de entrenamiento junto a los mejores magos. Bajo amenaza se llevaron al profesor hasta el baño de mujeres, aquel dónde estaba Myrtle la llorona, quien relato lo poco que recordaba sobre su muerte.

Harry uso toda su concentración, quizás sería un mal intento, pero a los pocos segundos había logrado hablar parsel y abrir un pasadizo secreto. Lockhart intentó huir una vez más, pero finalmente fue él el primero en entrar.

Cayeron a un lugar lleno de huesos y de piel, al parecer habían entrado a la cámara de los secretos, pero el profesor en un arrebato ya tenía una varita en mano y estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo para sobrevivir y mantener su imagen.

— El mundo conocerá nuestra hazaña, como llegue tarde a salvar a la chica, cómo ustedes perdieron el juicio al ver su mutilado cadáver — y así el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras utilizó un obliviate contra Harry, sólo había un pequeño problema, había usado la rota varita de Ron, haciendo que el hechizo revotara contra sí mismo, provocando que parte del techo se fuera abajo, haciendo que Harry quedara en un lado y Ron junto a un demente profesor en el otro, fue Potter quien decidió ir por Ginny.

Se encontró el inconsciente y pálido cuerpo de la pequeña Weasley junto a un joven alumno que ya había visto, era Tom Riddle que le explicaba que ella no despertaría, que sólo le quedaba un poco de vida.

El recuerdo de Tom comenzó a explicar cómo había utilizado a la muchacha, habló del poder del diario mientras expresaba que la persona que más quería conocer era a Harry Potter, el azabache se estaba dando cuenta de todo, de la verdadera identidad de aquel recuerdo.

Harry estaba atónito, nunca pensó que se trataría del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, sus tíos nunca habían hablado del verdadero nombre del asesino de sus padres, tenía una mezcla se sentimientos en esos momentos.

El fénix del director se hizo presente, lanzando un paquete a los pies de Harry, el cual era el sombrero seleccionador, logrando que Tom se burlara de forma irónica. Voldemort lo retó, pero el basilisco se hizo presente, Potter huyo asustado mientras Fawkes dejaba ciego al basilisco quien aún podía escuchar y perseguir a un asustado Harry.

— Lord Voldemort regresara con más vida — fue la nueva amenaza del recuerdo mientras Harry podía notar como Ginny estaba al borde de la muerte.

Un resplandor se vio dentro del sombrero seleccionador, apareciendo una espada con una empuñadura llena de piedras carmesí. Harry enfrentó al basilisco ganándose algunas heridas y finalmente le atravesó el maxilar haciendo que unos de los colmillos le atravesaba el brazo, estaba seguro que Remus pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara de lo herido que estaba en esos momentos.

Con furia enterró el colmillo en aquel diario, haciendo que el recuerdo de Tom Riddle desapareciera mientras Ginny volvía a la vida de forma súbita, la chiquilla de inmediato se comenzó a explicar mientras Harry se estaba desvaneciendo por la herida, pero Fawkes fue en su ayuda, algunas lágrimas cayeron donde el diente había atravesado el brazo, haciendo que las lágrimas del fénix curaran la herida.

Ahora estaban frente a un serio director, ellos se sentían nuevamente regañados y estaban seguros que esta vez si serían expulsados de Hogwarts, en sus cabezas se repetían las palabras de Hermione, cuyo mayor temor era abandonar el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Les dio puntos especiales mientras pedía a Ron que enviara una carta por la libertad de Hagrid, el director se quedó a solas con Harry felicitándolo por su lealtad.

Harry no pudo evitar comentar sus similitudes con Tom Riddle, haciendo que el director de forma paciente explicara el por qué, para luego explicar sobre la espada de Godric Gryffindor, logrando que Harry comprendiera que el no era como Lord Voldemort.

El despacho del director fue interrumpido cuando entró Lucius Malfoy junto a un temeroso Dobby, Harry al fin entendía a qué familia pertenecía el elfo doméstico.

— Creo que tengo algo suyo — Malfoy se hizo el que no entendía — creo que lo puso en el caldero de Ginny — expuso Harry furioso, pero el mago se sangre pura lo ignoró para luego lanzar el diario a Dobby.

— El amo a dado un calcetín a Dobby, Dobby es libre — al notar como Potter había liberado a su elfo Malfoy quiso intentar un avada kedavra, pero Dobby defendió a su nuevo amigo, Harry Potter.

Draco Mafoy estaba escondido tras una columna, había ahogado un grito cuando su padre intentó un maleficio imperdonable contra Potter, estuvo a punto de salir en su ayuda, pero el miedo lo frenó, estaba seguro de que su padre no sería para nada amable, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar algunos de los castigos de Lucius, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza agradeció internamente a aquel elfo doméstico de que hubiera salvado a Potter.

Se les quedó mirando, quizás algún día se atrevería a hablar con Harry más allá de los insultos, pero lamentablemente cuando estaba nervioso hablaba estupideces.

Harry estaba solicitando a Dobby no volver a salvarle la vida cuando unos brazos lo tomaron por atrás y una cariñosa mano comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, conocía muy bien esas caricias. Minutos después estaba siendo revisado de forma minuciosa por sus tíos, Remus fruncía el ceño enojado y Sirius estaba dando grititos llenos de miedo, su bebé había sido herido.

— Mi niñito está herido, necesitamos ir a San Mungo que lo internen un par de días, Moony tenemos que saber si el cachorro esta bien — Remus le dio una mirada enojado mientras le daba un golpe por la parte posterior de la cabeza.

— Black deja de ser una maldita reina del drama, te puedo recordar que tú en un simple partido de quidditch quedabas mucho peor, no exageres — ahora miró a su ahijado — y tu Harry estás castigado.

— Pero tío… — fue interrumpido por una fría mirada.

— Pero nada, fuiste un irresponsable por el maldito amor de merlín que vamos a hacer si te llegase a pasar algo — ahora lo acunó en sus brazos lleno de aprensión mientras algunas lágrimas de preocupación caían — pero fuiste tan valiente e inteligente, sólo serán dos semanas de castigo. Leerás unos maravillosos libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y no, no pongas carita de cachorro, ni siquiera a Sirius le funciona, no pierdas el tiempo — ahora se giró hacía el elfo domestico entablando una amena conversación con la criatura, buscando alguna solución para el elfo doméstico.

Sirius y Harry intercambiaron miradas, ya estaban acostumbraron a los repentinos cambios de Remus, dejaron al licántropo a cargo mientras iban con Dumbledore para pedirle que Dobby se quedara en las cocinas del castillo.

— Se que estás ahí Draco — dijo Remus con una sonrisa — Harry está bien, está a salvo — el rubio podía sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de un fuerte color rojo.

— ¿Amo Malfoy? — expresó el elfo, pero para ese entonces Draco ya había huido muy avergonzado del lugar, maldito Remus siempre parecía saberlo todo.

Esa noche cuando Hermione se hizo presente se lanzó a los brazos de Harry mientras Ron era más esquivo en expresar su felicidad por su recuperación. El director dio las gracias a las maestras por la recuperación de los petrificados, canceló todos los exámenes y finalmente fue el reingreso del guardabosques, a quien se le humedecieron los ojos cuando agradeció al trío y de oro, y sus lágrimas amenazaron por salir cuando Harry comenzó a aplaudir haciendo que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts le acompañaran.

Ya en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, Harry se despedía de sus amigos mientras sus tíos una vez más expresaban su felicidad de ver a Hermione en buenas condiciones de salud. El azabache se quedó mirando a Draco, quien para su suerte estaba siendo recogido por Narcisa y no por su horrible padre, ni siquiera se había atrevido a contarle a sus tíos sobre la pelea, pues estaba seguro de que Sirius iría por él, aunque si lo pensaba con calma sería Remus quien realmente lo pondría en su lugar, su tío era de temer.

Draco en un acto inesperado y gracias a que su padre no estaba presente, se despidió de Potter con un rápido movimiento de mano, haciendo que Harry esbozara una enorme sonrisa y por primera vez sintiera que el rubio estaba correspondiendo a su amistad.

— Veo que hiciste un “nuevo amigo” — enfatizó Remus mientras se dirigía a su sobrino, Harry sólo se ruborizo para luego huir de la inquisidora mirada del licántropo, para ese entonces se estaba despidiendo de forma efusiva de los gemelos Weasley mientras Remus reía divertido pensando en lo entretenido que sería ver a esos chicos crecer, sólo esperaba que Harry no fuera tan lento como James o tan idiota como Sirius respecto a sus conquistas.


End file.
